Life's Little Moments
by gremlin2318
Summary: This story is about all of the little moments that Matt and Emily go through.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Life's Little Moments

Author: Gremlin

Chapter 1: Move In With Me

Summary: A story about all the everyday little moments that Matt and Emily go through. This takes place four months after Severance.

Emily puts down her magazine and looks over at Matt who is engrossed in the Dodger game. It is Thursday night and Emily has spent every night since the previous Thursday at his place. They haven't spoken in almost an hour and haven't made love since Sunday. She wonders if he's starting to get bored. She's perfectly happy sitting in comfortable silence watching the game on the leather couch of the wood paneled living room as the summer evening air flows in from the window. She just wants to make sure he's happy too.

Emily scoots over on the couch toward him resting a hand on his thigh and her head on his chest.

"Dodgers are at home tomorrow night," Matt comments. "Want to get some people together and go?" he asks.

"Sure," she replies thinking that maybe Matt has noticed they are in a bit of a rut too. She decides to test the waters a little further. "Concerts in the Park start up again on Tuesday. I know concerts aren't really your thing, but…"

"The jazz ones?" Matt interrupts. "By the end of last summer I started to enjoy those. We should go," he encourages. "I like going to the park after a day of work with you, a bottle of wine, a blanket and some good music," he assures her as he kisses the top of her head and his hand slips under her shirt to caress the small of her back. Suddenly all of her nerve endings are on high alert. She caresses his thigh as she arranges so she is facing him on her knees and begins kissing his neck and cheek before moving to his lips.

It amazes Matt how one minute he can be content just to have Emily in companionable silence across the couch from him as they hang out and watch TV or a movie, and the next minute he can't get enough of her.

"Move in with me," he huffs between kisses as he helps her straddle his lap.

She pulls back to look him in the eye to see if she heard him correctly.

"Move in with me," Matt repeats knowing she's stunned. He's a little stunned himself. He told himself after the fallout of the only other time he lived with a woman that he'd never do it again unless he broke down and got married. All he knows is that when he wants to do something or hang out with someone, Emily is always the first person he thinks of. She's the only person he wants to sleep with, and he loves her. When she's not at his house he misses her. He especially misses her when she is not curled up next to him in bed at night.

"I umm," Emily begins. "So you're not bored? I mean we're not getting boring?" she asks.

"What? Where is this coming from?" he asks resting his hands on her thighs.

"We haven't been out on a date in weeks. That's my fault too," she admits right away.

"I know," he replies. "I like just hanging here with you. That's why I want you to move in with me, but we can make more of an effort to get out too. In fact I think we just did," he refers to the plans they made earlier.

"I don't know Matt. I've never lived with a boyfriend before," she admits as her hands nervously play with his shirt. "I'm not saying I won't live with someone before we are married. I just don't know if it's smart," she tries to downplay her hint at marriage. It's not like she wants to get engaged tomorrow, but she has been thinking about testing the waters to open the discussion.

"Hey, do us both a favor and unbutton those while you're thinking," Matt teases making her smile.

"What if we don't make it?" she questions knowing how much harder breaking up would be after living together.

"Do you see this ending anytime soon?" Matt asks already knowing that neither of them see it ending anytime soon.

"No," she replies. "I just need a little time. It's not that I don't want to," she assures him followed by a kiss.

"I know you need to analyze," Matt says showing his understanding of her character as he simultaneously demonstrates his understanding of her body.

"Do you have any exhibits you'd like to demonstrate to persuade the pro side of the analysis?" she questions seductively, giggling when he finds that certain spot on her neck with his lips.

After she unbuttons her blouse and Matt helps to push it off her arms, Emily feels the draft from the window. She cuddles into his chest and kisses his collarbone. Trying not to get too freaked out she whispers, "The blinds." He knows right away what she means. Ever since an old case came back to haunt Emily and a sex tape was made of them, Emily is always very conscious of where they are and who might be able to see. He grabs the blanket from the arm of the couch and helps to wrap it around her. She starts to get up and move to go shut the blinds, but Matt grabs her hand.

"You stay here…unless you want the bedroom."

"No," she replies wanting the adventure of a different space and feel. She doesn't listen to him and helps him close the blinds anyway. Back on the couch, they resume what they started.

"I feel like jell-o," Emily sighs a little while later.

"I feel better than jell-o. I feel like mouse," Matt replies making her giggle as most of his silly comments do.

"I do want to move in with you," Emily tells Matt as she maneuvers carefully so she is comfortably lying on top of him. "I just need to know we are on the same page."

"And what page is that?" Matt asks sensing her nervousness and guessing she wants to bring up the subject they've always avoided.

"Well…"Emily begins. "If I do move in, I want to know that marriage is on the table."

"It's on the table," Matt assures tucking her hair behind her ear. "And speaking of tables, I'm thinking that should be our next venture," he teases placing his hand behind her head and bringing her lips to his.

"I love you," Emily says laughing as she kisses him. "Are we talking a five year table or a one year table?" she inquires.

"You mean there's not a ten year table?" he asks earning a nudge in the gut. "I love you too," he groans. "If I haven't asked you in a suitable amount of time, you can always ask me," he challenges.

"I might do that anyway," she replies smartly, secretly hoping that she won't have to.

Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. More chapters to come when I find the time.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Life's Little Moments

Chapter 2: A Visit from Emily's Father

Summary: This chapter takes place about two months after the last chapter and about 6 months after Severance. Emily's father, who is a theology professor, extends a campus visit on the west coast in order to visit his daughter and Matt.

******** ******* ******* ********* *****

"Matt, why are the windows open?" Emily calls to him in the bathroom.

"You said your dad likes fresh air," he replies yelling over the vacuum cleaner.

"Not when it's 90 degrees out," she yells back.

Matt shuts off the vacuum and comes into the living room, stopping to turn on the air conditioning.

"What are you doing?" he asks staring at Emily not believing the sight in front of him. She is sitting with legs stretched out on the leather couch in the dark, wood paneled living room she has come to think of as theirs instead of just his.

"Drinking lemonade and sitting for a minute so I don't dehydrate or overheat," is her smart reply. Matt has been driving her crazy all morning with his nervousness about meeting her father. The truth is she was just looking for a moment of solitude and relaxation to sooth her own nerves about Matt and her father meeting.

"Your father is going to be here in an hour. We don't have time to sit down. The screen door needs to be fixed, the garage straightened up, and this room dusted," Matt rants gesturing toward each chore as he speaks.

"Matt honey, he's honestly going to find something to critique or criticize no matter what we do. It's just the way he is, so pleas relax," Em encourages not sure if Matt's behavior should amuse her or worry her. She wishes that she had taken the initiative and asked Matt to go to New York to meet her parents or invited her parents out to California, but she reminds herself that her parents knew from phone calls that she and Matt were dating and they had never invited Emily and Matt to New York. They had gone on a cruise when Emily's brother and his family had taken up Emily's invitation and came out to California during spring break.

"My parents aren't bad people. They just have high standards and aren't afraid to find a way to let you know when you don't meet them. I just wanted to prepare you for that. I didn't mean to scare you," she tells him, rubbing his back as he finally takes her advice and sits next to her on the couch.

"I just don't want him to hate me," Matt confesses and apologizes for his crazy behavior in one breath. He's never been one to worry about meeting parents. He'd always been sure he could charm anyone into liking him if he tried hard enough, but with Emily it's different. He needs her father to like him and he needs it to happen fast. Matt also laments the fact that he hasn't met Emily's father sooner. He met her mother last month in Wyoming when he went with Emily to visit her ailing grandmother, and that went pretty well; and he gets along great with Emily's brother, sister-in-law and nephews, but with girls it's the father that's most important.

"He won't hate you," she promises kneeling behind him and massaging his shoulders. "I know my mom told him what a gentlemen you were in Wyoming and how supportive you were. He was impressed I'm sure. Now please stop worrying about what other people think. That's my job, and you acting like this is starting to scare me just a little," she teases as her lips graze his neck. "Mmm you're sweaty she humms," her warm breath over his cold sweat sending a tingling thrill down his spine.

"Great, now I need a shower," Matt huffs not able to relax.

Emily can't help but giggle which only irritates him more.

"I'm sorry," she soothes kissing his cheek and then swinging herself around to position herself facing him in his lap. "It's just weird to see you like this. Usually you are so calm (light peck on the lips) cool (she kisses him again a little longer this time) and confident (another kiss that shows her confidence in knowing how he likes to be kissed)," she switches her tactic from soothing him into relaxation to seducing him into relaxation as she kisses him between each of the last three words.

"Like you were when you met my family?" he teases as his hands rest on her hips. Emily had met his family at a Christmas gathering shortly after their Mexico disaster. As Matt continues teasing Emily knows her tactic is working at least a little bit. "Miss is this sweater too tight? Should I wear slacks instead of jeans? Is this present too dorky for the Secret Santa?" he does his best nervous Emily impression.

"Remember later in the attic?" Emily asks smiling at the memory as she presses her lips to his. Matt's dad had set some stuff aside for Matt in the attic and when Matt and Emily went up to get it they got sidetracked looking through all of the stuff and making out.

"I think maybe you should stay at your place," Matt suggests resting his head against hers knowing that if they don't go their separate ways now they'll be in trouble.

"Matt," Emily sighs sliding off his lap to stop what she started.

"I'm serious. No father wants to see his daughter living with her boyfriend. You still have your place for a few more weeks."

"No! This is my home now. All of my stuff is here. And I'm 33 years old. We made this decision together and we don't need to worry about how my father feels about it or if it makes him uncomfortable," Emily states firmly.

"But you do care about what other people think," Matt reasons.

"And so do you apparently," she teases. "Mostly, I only care about what you and I think and I think that we are partners and we got through meeting my mom, and brother, and your dad who now we see for dinner every couple weeks, and as long as we have each other's backs we'll get through this with flying colors too. So, you go close the windows and take a shower. I'll go to the store. We'll meet back here in 30 and have 15 minutes before my dad gets here."

"I love you," Matt states simply and gives her a quick kiss before getting up to close the windows so the air conditioning isn't on for nothing.

"I love you too," she replies.

"Hey Em what if he gets here early?" Matt asks turning back toward her suddenly right before entering the bedroom.

She's pretty sure his expression in a combination of real fear and mock fear.

"Suck it up Flannery and talk to him. It's what you do for a living," she laughs throwing a dust rag at him.

**** **** **** ***** ***** *****

45 minutes later

"Hi dad," Emily greets her father with a hug. "We're so glad you are here. This is Matt," she introduces the man behind her in the doorway.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Lehman," Matt offers his hand.

"Please call me Richard," Emily's father offers as he shakes Matt's hand. Richard notes the firm handshake as a plus for the young man.

As Richard is shown the house, he is impressed with the fact that Matt has owned his own home for nearly five years and keeps it up well. Richard doesn't hesitate in giving Matt advice on how to fix up the parts that need a little work. Emily mouths words of encouragement to Matt behind Richard's back. Richard also notices that Matt must have shared a lot about the house with Emily because she adds her own bits of information along the way.

"Matt added this bathroom onto the house 2 years ago. Frank, Matt's friend Mark, and Matt did all of the work themselves," Emily shares as they tour the bathroom off of her and Matt's bedroom.

*** **** *** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***

"So Matt how did you become a negotiator?" Emily's father asks at dinner that night.

"First I was a police officer for the Semi Valley Police Department. Then I got into homicide there and my superiors noticed I was good at solving puzzles which is sort of what we have to do in negotiation. I became a negotiator for the police department, but was soon encouraged to apply for the FBI position. I never thought I'd work for the FBI, but I'm starting to learn that change isn't such a bad thing," Matt tells Richard as he covers Emily's hand with his own.

"What made you go into police work?" Richard asks.

Emily flinches at the question knowing it will be a tough one for Matt. She looks over at him and is glad she doesn't see the pain in his eyes that sometimes comes when he thinks of his mom.

"My mom worked for the Los Angeles Police Department. With her badge and her gun she was the coolest mom in the neighborhood. I loved going to work with her, the camaraderie of the station. I guess I always kept that with me even though she um…"

Emily can tell by the change in his voice that Matt is going to have a hard time finishing. She looks over at him again and now the pain is there. She hopes her eyes ask the question so she doesn't have to. Matt nods slightly giving her the okay to go ahead and finish.

Emily turns her hand over beneath Matt's so she can hold his hand as she finishes the story.

"Matt's mom died in the line of duty when he was 12," Emily explains softly figuring now isn't the time to share any more of the details.

"I'm so sorry Matt," Emily's father expresses his condolences.

"Thanks," Matt replies. "I love what I do and I do it for me, but I guess I feel I honor her memory through my work," he finishes his thought from earlier.

"And you honor her by being the kind of man she raised you to be," Emily adds honestly feeling that a lot of Matt's sensitivity, his ideas of right and wrong, and his ethics came from his mother. She knows that she has a good man.

"Sally told me you came to Wyoming for Emily. That shows right there where you come from and that you take care of my little girl," Richard compliments trying to change the subject a bit. "You take care of her in the field too I presume?" Richard questions.

Out of the corner of his eye Matt can see Emily roll her eyes. He's pretty sure he'd rather talk about his mother than try to answer this question without upsetting either Emily or her father. Richard can tell by Matt's nervousness and his daughter's annoyance that he has probably asked the wrong question.

"I uh. Well I try, but she can take care of herself. We aren't in dangerous situations all that often. Most of our job is negotiating from a command post, but when we do have to go into a potentially dangerous situation, we watch out for each other," Matt hopes his explanation satisfies both daughter and father.

"This is a bit of a sore subject," Emily laughs when Matt looks at her for approval of his answer. "In order for our tactical plans to work everyone has to carry out their own job," Emily explains, "but what Matt said is true, we do watch out for each other, probably more than we should," she admits. "Sometimes he goes into overprotective mode and I have to invite him down to our training house to remind him I can take care of myself."

"Yeah, and I usually get my a** kicked when I get cocky," Matt laments making Richard laugh.

"She's great in the field, but my favorite place to learn from her is in the classroom. She must get that from you," Matt silently congratulates himself on complimenting both father and daughter in the same sentence. "With only eight years in the bureau she is one of the only instructors who teaches courses on profiling, negotiation, and ethics. Both veterans in her class for a refresher and the newest recruits find her fascinating. I try to sit in on at least one class a week," Matt finds it much easier to talk now that he is in comfortable territory of singing the praises of his girlfriend who amazes him at work and at home everyday.

"You don't know this," Matt looks over at Emily, "but Cheryl never made me sit in on your classes in the beginning. I just told you that because I didn't want you to know right off the bat how smart I thought you were and how fascinated I was by you." He hopes the reason for the lie outweighs the actual lie.

What?" Emily questions unbelieving after taking a minute to process the information Matt just shared. "I can't believe you didn't have to sit in. I hated when you would come in during those first few months. I was nervous as it was, and then to have you there made it ten times worse." She stares at Matt dumbfounded because she had no clue that Cheryl hadn't made Matt come to those classes. She is so shocked by this revelation that she forgets her father is in the room. Matt hadn't meant to reveal this to her now, but he is kind of glad he did. Her reactions are so cute when he surprises her like this

"Sitting in on your classes helped our partnership immensely. I learned so much about your views and how you look at the world or a case. It helped me become more in tune with your style and understand how you pick apart and analyze things," Matt explains. "Cheryl did think it was a brilliant idea once I thought of it and pitched it to her with the partnership growth angle," he adds.

"Yeah, wait til I tell her the real reason," Emily threatens realizing right after she says it it's an empty threat. Cheryl is smart. Even if she didn't know at the time, she is sure to know now why Matt wanted in on Emily's classes. Emily has a theory that even though Cheryl has given them grief, advice, and warnings about their relationship, she secretly wants them together and knows how good she and Matt are for each other.

"And you probably kept other guys away from me then just like you do now," Emily teases letting him know she's onto him. Matt shrugs pretending to know nothing about this accusation as they all chuckle.

*** **** **** **** *****

"I think that went really well," Emily comments as she slides into bed next to Matt and snuggles up to wrap her arms around him. Sure her father had commented about them living together with no sort of commitment, and given Matt numerous suggestions for the house, but he had also been very complimentary toward both of them. For the most part it had been a relaxed, tension free family atmosphere. This is something Emily hasn't really had much of with her family since she was little.

"Me too," Matt replies as he turns to give Emily a goodnight kiss before settling in to go to sleep.

"I still can't believe you came to my classes just because you wanted to," Emily comments clearly delighted by the idea that Matt was interested in her from the time they met. He rolls over to face her again.

"I was intrigued from the first case we were both a part of that first year you were in LA, but you always kept to yourself and I thought you were too analytical and didn't go on instinct enough. Then, after working with you a few more times, the opportunity came up for Cheryl and I needed a new partner. I knew I wanted you. The more I got to know you, the more I wanted to know," he confides.

"I love you," she tells him quietly feeling all warm and tingly inside with this new information about how Matt's felt about her from the start.

"I love you too princess," Matt replies. "Just so you know, Lia already blabbed that you told her at the pizza place we went to after the first case we worked together you thought I was, and I quote 'good at his job, nice, and so hot.'

"When did she tell you this?" Emily asks not surprised in the least that her confession to the then intern had gotten back to Matt.

"That very night," Matt laughs.

"Oh," Emily groans. "So you knew you'd eventually get me in bed."

"Well you're such a rule follower," Matt teases as he moves closer, "I figured I might have a 50/50 shot if I was lucky. And I got really lucky," he adds tenderly before he kisses her. She knows he isn't just talking about Denver, but about how lucky they are to have found what they have together.

"You need to turn back over or this rule follower is going to want to throw all the rules out the window," Emily informs him when their lips part. Matt turns over and she caresses his arm as she snuggles in against his back.

*** ***** ***** ***** ***** ***

After a weekend of a Dodger's game, visit to the beach, walks around the neighborhood, and going out to restaurants, Matt and Richard are sitting out on the back patio drinking a beer and smoking cigars. After making it known that she doesn't get the allure of cigars and thinks they're disgusting, Emily took her beer inside to start dinner.

Not sure how much time he has, Matt decides to get right down to business with Emily's father.

"Richard, I have something to ask you," Matt doesn't recognize the voice that comes out of his body. He wipes his sweaty hands on his shorts and composes himself. Richard has noticed how close and comfortable Matt and Emily are (close enough for her to finish the story of how his mother died), how they are equals that respect each other and value each others talents, and how well they work together at work and at home. He hopes that Matt is working up the courage to ask what he thinks he is going to.

"Sir I want you to know that I love Emily and would do anything for her. I'm going to ask her to marry me and I hope we will have your and Sally's blessing," Matt makes his case looking the older gentlemen in the eye hoping he has conveyed this weekend what Emily means to him and how much he wants to spend the rest of his life with her.

"Nothing would make us happier," Richard assures Matt holding out his hand. "You and Emily most definitely have our blessing," he tells Matt as he pats his hand. "We worried about her in Phoenix, but when she came here she seemed to fit in better and have more friends. When she started talking about you during phone calls she tried to make it seem like you were just an excellent partner, but both her mother and I suspected there was more to it than that. We knew you were important because she never told us about the men in her life over the phone, and there is only one boyfriend I've met. We knew this was different," Richard smiles.

"She doesn't know yet. I mean we've talked about marriage as being the next step, but I don't think she's expecting it yet. I just wanted to ask you in person," Matt explains relieved to have Emily's parents' blessing, yet overwhelmed that this is actually happening. "Plus she'd probably hate that I even asked you, so if we could keep this between us."

"Sure," Emily's father replies, "but she might not hate the fact that you asked. She doesn't like not being treated as an equal, but she does like tradition for some things."

Matt can't see Emily liking the fact that he asked her father for permission to marry her over beer and cigars, but who knows, he may tell her someday.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Life's Little Moments

Chapter 3: The Engagement

Summary: Matt and Emily get engaged. This story begins about three weeks after Emily's father visits. It's been almost seven months since the events of Severance.

A late Sunday morning In the Flannery/Lehman living room

"I could use a new suit," Matt comments as he exchanges his comics for the store ads. "I have to testify in the Inrick trial later this week."

"We could go to the mall this afternoon," Emily suggests. "I need some new long sleeve shirts or blouses for work.

"You should get something you can wear to my cousin's wedding next month," Emily tells Matt as he maneuvers the Mustang onto the highway toward the mall.

Matt's first instinct is to complain about having to attend the nuptials, but instead he uses her opening to bring up the subject. "Speaking of weddings, we could look at rings if you want."

"Matt, you know I don't care about that stuff," she whines throwing her head back against the headrest.

"I know, but I need a little help here," he reasons.

"Take Lia," is her reply.

"You'll end up with a rock," he warns. "You're ready for this right?" he asks looking over at her concerned, wanting to make sure she is not crabby and being a pain about a ring because she is freaking out.

Emily instantly feels bad about giving him a hard time about the ring. "I'm ready!" she quickly exclaims and turns to look at him to assure him she is ready. "I'm sorry I'm being a pain about the ring. I just honestly don't care Matt. As long as it's on the smaller side and it comes from you, that's all I want "

"You're sure?" he asks wanting to know now if she has any doubts. He glances from her to the road as he awaits her answer.

"I'm sure," she replies resting a hand on his thigh. "When I told you at the beginning of summer that I wasn't afraid anymore, I meant it and I haven't gotten scared since. This is it Flannery. You're stuck with me."

"Good," is his reply.

After a successful shopping and ring scouting trip Matt and Emily come home to make dinner together.

Matt walks into the kitchen to hear Emily in a sing-song voice, "Some tartar sauce for the fish."

"Are you seriously singing about tartar sauce?" Matt asks laughing glad that as the afternoon progressed Emily's mood became progressively cheerier. He even got some ideas out of her for what she would like in a ring. "And you say I'm the goofy one in this relationship. I think we need to reexamine the status of that statement."

Tuesday at work Matt drops in on Lia shortly after lunch.

"Lia are you free tonight," Matt asks in a whisper so their other coworkers can't listen in on their conversation.

"Yes, but I'm not doing anything illegal," she replies in a hushed tone. "Why are we whispering?" she asks as Matt rolls his eyes at her first comment.

"Because I need your help in picking out an engagement ring for Emily"

Lia's eyes light up with excitement, and it takes everything in her power to whisper "Oh My God!" instead of scream it. "Does she know?" she asks unable to contain her excitement for her friends.

"Not that I'm going to buy it tonight. I'll tell you more later. Em thinks I'm in the bathroom," he explains.

"Hazard of being partnered with your future wife," she whispers laughing. "No secrets."

"Probably not for long," he refers to the being partners part frowning and shrugging at Lia as he moves toward the door.

After Matt leaves Lia scans the room to see if anyone was listening. Deciding that the very few people in the RSIMS room on this very slow day in the CNU are too far away and too engrossed in their own work to have noticed her and Matt's conversation, she returns to her own work.

"Too long for the bathroom, but not long enough to get downstairs to goof off with HRT," Emily observes, not even turning from her work as Matt returns to their cubicle.

"I was in the bathroom and Mathers stopped me on my way back with a question," he delivers the fib quickly.

"Why wouldn't Lia have come to me with the question?" Emily asks trying to catch Matt in whatever sort of web he's spinning.

"She was, but then we crossed paths so she just asked me," Matt explains.

"You're lying, but I don't care," Emily informs him clicking save on her computer screen and standing up. "I'm all caught up on work and I'm going downstairs for some target practice until I have to get ready for my class," she tells him cheerfully.

Matt is bummed that he can't go downstairs and play, but this does give him a chance to go confirm a time and pick up place with Lia.

"Someone chasing you Matt," Cheryl asks catching Matt maneuvering down the hall as if he were part of a tactical mission.

"Making sure Emily isn't tailing me," he replies

"And she'd be tailing you because..?" Cheryl asks.

"She knows something is up?" he tells his friend.

"She went downstairs ten minutes ago," Cheryl informs Matt.

"I know, but Emily is very sneaky and very fast on the stairs," Matt replies.

"What's up?" Cheryl asks glad that she is no longer a negotiator. Negotiating information out of Matt is confusing the hell out of her.

"Can't tell you. If too many people know, it will be bad."

Cheryl just raises her eyebrows and shakes her head. "Carry on then," she tells him wondering what the heck Matt is up to, yet trusting her instinct that it's nothing she needs to be concerned about. The same instinct Emily had when she knew Matt was lying, but also knew she didn't need to care.

"Five-thirty, your place?" Matt questions pretending to share a file with Lia.

"Yeah, I should be out of here on time," she replies. "I like how we're being all stealth about this with the pretend work and all," she teases.

"Yeah, remember, keyword stealth. Don't tell a soul," Matt lectures.

"Got it," she sighs wondering why no one trusts her with a secret.

"Ok, it's 7:15. Just enough time for you to drop me off and go pick up Emily. The ring is perfect Matt. She is going to love it," Lia gushes, a little down hearted that she didn't get to be more of a help. Matt had spotted the ring on Sunday so today all Lia did was confirm it was the perfect ring for Emily and then stand around while Matt bought it. "When are you going to ask her?"

"I don't know. I'm still trying to figure out the when and how," Matt tells her.

"How about at the beach at sunset," Lia suggests.

"She does love the beach," Matt mulls it over.

"Do it soon. I'm not good at keeping good news a secret," Lia advises.

"I was afraid of that," he responds.

"But for this I will. I'll run away from Em if I have to in order to keep my mouth shut," Lia promises and Matt knows as much as it will kill her, Lia will keep her word.

As hard as he has tried Friday comes and Matt still hasn't figured out where or how to propose to Emily. The first idea he had was to go to the restaurant where they had their first date, but rules that out because even though they ended up having a nice time, there was some tension between them. Also, he's pretty sure Emily will want it to be just them, which is what he wants too. His second thought is to take her to Denver for the weekend, but that just doesn't feel right to him either. Even though they met at work, Emily would kill him if he proposed there even if they were alone. He's starting to think that maybe at home with a nice bottle of wine is the right choice, but he just isn't sure.

He heads down to the basement in hopes of somehow bringing up the subject of how some of the other guys proposed without giving himself away.

"Flannery, just the guy we wanted to see," Frank proclaims upon Matt's entry.

"Oh yeah, why's that?" Matt asks.

"We need a place to hold a gathering tonight and you and Emily are usually game," Frank explains. "Baseball playoffs start tonight. Dodgers are in. We need a backyard for a barbeque."

"I can check with Em, but we're probably up for that," Matt replies figuring if he has a bunch of drunk guys at his house he might get some good information out of them. Plus Emily likes barbeques especially at their house. She doesn't mind playing host as a tradeoff for being in the comfort of her own home.

Matt makes a quick phone call up to Emily's desk with the sounds of Duff making a whipping noise in the background. He gives the guys a thumbs-up.

"I've got beer covered," Duff offers, "and I'll tell Mathers she's got chips and dip and have her round up some people to bring salads."

"I'll get the meat," Frank offers.

"I'll pick up buns and we have plenty of hard alcohol and wine," Matt adds which prompts him to go back to thinking about proposing to Emily at home over a bottle of wine. 'What was the first bottle of wine we drank together?' he wonders to himself. He goes through their relationship quickly in his mind, Denver, no, one of the many nights they spent in the hotel, no, Sloan's, yup. They shared their first bottle of wine at Sloan's. It was soon after they told Cheryl they were going to give their relationship a try. They'd been at a negotiation since the wee hours of the morning. Everyone was going to meet them for happy hour, but Matt and Emily were starving and since Sloan's has good food they went straight there from the scene to grab some dinner. Usually Matt would have had a beer, but Emily was going to have red wine with her cheeseburger and Matt decided that wine would go well with his cheesesteak sandwich so they'd ordered a bottle. Even though it was unconventional, it still tasted good with their dinners. Matt is so glad the wine is from Sloan's, first of all because Sloan's is something that's theirs. It's always been his and Emily's place. Second of all it's right across the street and he can go get a bottle right now. And third, Emily will remember what it means and where it's from. She can remember details about cases from years ago that astound Matt. She probably could tell him what he was wearing the day they met. She'll know why it's this wine.

After watching Matt hold the phone and stare off into space for about two minutes and then slam down the phone and sprint up the stairs, Duff looks over at Frank and asks, "Is it me or is he acting strange lately?'

"Strange," Frank replies.

Later that night Matt comes up next to Lia who is pouring a drink. "How many of those have you had?" he asks.

"Not enough to tell Emily you have a ring for her in the next room," Lia mumbles knowing that will get under Matt's skin.

"Hey you okay?" Matt asks Emily as he heads back outside and she comes in. He asked the question hoping to make sure she is having a good time and to test the waters to see if tonight might be a good time to propose, but as soon as he asks the question he realizes he already knows the answer because she looks perfectly content.

"Yeah, just going to the bathroom and to get a sweatshirt, why?" she asks. "Are you okay?" she adds noticing that Matt's been acting a little strange the past few days.

"Yeah, great," he tells her hoping that this awkward conversation doesn't tip her off about anything. "Your Princeton sweatshirt is in the front closet," he informs her trying to act normal.

"Okay, Thanks," she replies pondering Matt's concern about her as she continues on to the bathroom. She concludes that he's being overattentive because he sprang this party on her. She makes a mental note to let him know when she goes back outside that she is having a good time and would have told him when he asked if she didn't want to have people over.

When it gets too dark to play the bean bag toss game Matt comes over to the fire and is glad to see Emily relaxing with Lia, a few other women from the CNU, and Frank's wife, Grace. Matt decides to hit up the dessert before sitting down next to Emily. "Try a bite of this," Matt suggests holding out his cookie to Emily. Emily takes a little bite

"Yum, who had time to bake between work and here?" Em asks.

"I didn't have to work at the hospital today," Grace tells her. "Plus Claire loves to bake," she adds squeezing her and Frank's 4 year-old daughter.

"You made these Claire bear. They are yummy," Emily tells the little girl.

"Mommy, can I make another marshmallow for you?" Claire asks.

"No thanks, baby, I'm full," Grace replies.

"Emily, can I make another marshmallow for you?" Claire asks coming over to Emily.

"I'm full too," Emily tells her, "but ask uncle Mattie," she whispers in the little girl's ear.

"Uncle Mattie, can I make a marshmallow for you?" Claire asks placing her hands on Matt's knees.

"Of course you can Claire," Matt replies not able to resist the little girl.

"Go pick out a marshmallow and I'll help you," Emily instructs. She scoots her chair a little closer to the fire, and when Claire returns with a marshmallow she pulls the little girl into her lap and helps her position the marshmallow on their stick.

"Okay, now we have to turn the stick," Emily tells Claire a little while later.

Everyone has turned their attention from backyard games and the baseball game on the radio to making various treats over the fire.

"You are such a child," Lia proclaims of Duff who is watching his marshmallow puff up as it burns.

"Let's blow on the marshmallow to cool it off," Emily tells Claire as she slides the toasted marshmallow off the stick.

After they blow on it, Emily feeds the marshmallow to Matt.

Just as Matt is about to extinguish the fire after carrying a sleeping Claire to Frank and Grace's car, he decides this is the right time. They've just had a fun evening at home with their closest friends. He can bring her out here and do it by the firelight. Matt heads inside to their bedroom and slips the ring box into his pocket.

"Hey," he says coming up behind Em and running his hands up and down her arms as she takes care of the dishes. "Can you come outside and help me with chairs?" he asks placing a kiss between her shoulder blades. "I'll do these when we come back in," he offers just to make sure she can't refuse the deal.

"Sure," she replies knowing full well that he won't do the dishes, at least not alone, but she follows him outside anyway.

She is about to pick up a chair when he asks, "Can we sit down for a minute?"

"Yeah," she replies thinking it's a little strange, but she's not tired so she'll sit out here with him for a bit. It's after she sits and he's still standing that she notices his hands are shaking and she realizes he's nervous. It hits her then what's happening.

"Oh my god!" she breaths as her hands come up to cover her exclamation, then fall into her lap.

"I uh, I have something to ask you," Matt looks down into her already shimmering eyes. As her now shaking hands reach out for his, he knows he's doomed; he won't make it through this without crying.

"I love you," Matt begins as he gets down on one knee still grasping her hands. "I think I always knew I would love you which is why I was so scared of you, of being with you, of moving forward with you. But I'm not scared anymore. We have this connection, this partnership that is so indescribable that it scared that crap out of us when we lost it, but we overcame that and know that if we can communicate and work at it we can always get it back." Matt stops and places his hands on Emily's knees to lift himself up a bit and take pressure off his already sore knee. "I didn't think this through when I decided to do this on cement," he jokes.

"We can move over to the grass," she laughs using her now free hands to cup his cheeks. She leans down and kisses the top of his head, her tears of joy raining into his hair.

Taking her hands in his again, he continues, "This is why I want you to be my partner forever. I want to share new things and old things with you, spend evenings walking with you, make dinner with you every night, laugh with you, cry with you, and sleep next to you for the rest of our lives." He begins tearing up as he pulls out the box, opens it, and asks, "Emily Rose Lehman, will you marry me?"

"Yes," she replies lunging from the chair and into his arms. Her kisses land on his cheek, his neck and shoulder as he stands up lifting her into a tight hug. Her arms come down around his waist as he takes her wet face in his hands and kisses her. A little part of her still can't believe this is happening to her.

When the kiss ends he takes the ring out of the box that is still in his hand, takes a minute to think, then lifts Emily's left hand and places the ring on her finger.

"Oh Matt, it's beautiful," she breathes and kisses him again wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Do you want to stay out here for a bit or go inside?" Matt asks.

"Stay out here," she replies and lets Matt scoot behind her into the chair she was sitting in before comfortably positioning herself in his lap.

"Did you have any idea?" Matt asks.

"I suspected on Tuesday you were up to something," she tells him.

"Lia and I went shopping while you were teaching," he explains.

"When you asked me to come out here tonight I had no idea. You caught me totally off guard. I thought you really wanted help with chairs. I knew when I saw your hands shaking."

"Do you really like it?" he asks catching her staring at her ring.

"It's perfect. I'm so happy," she shares entwining her fingers with his and shifting a bit so they can share a kiss.

"We should call somebody," she has a fleeting desire to share her joy with more people. "No," she decides. "It should be just us tonight."

"Let's go inside," Matt suggests glad she so quickly ruled out sharing.

While Matt douses the fire Emily takes the opportunity to take a three minute shower to rinse off the smoke and outdoors, and put on a peach negligee and matching robe. She wants something special for the occasion.

Emily knows the wine Matt is pouring must have a significance and it only takes her about thirty seconds to remember. Matt hands her a glass as she rearranges from lying on her stomach to a sitting position.

"This is the wine we had that night at Sloan's after the case where the husband held his estranged wife and three kids hostage. That was the first time we shared a bottle of wine," she remembers touched by the gesture.

Ten minutes later the wine is forgotten as Matt softly expresses to her how beautiful he thinks she is.

"Sorry," she whispers a while later tenderly kissing his cheek where her ring just left a light scratch. She is used to being able to caress his cheek or anywhere else with the back of her hand. "This may take some practice," she jokes.

"I've got time."

Much later this night Emily comes back from the kitchen with another of their favorites, ice cream.

"So I'm just wondering," Emily begins probably slightly tipsy from the now empty bottle of wine. "I know I said I wasn't sure I wanted kids, but now I'm pretty sure I do. That's not a deal breaker is it?" she asks already knowing from the way Matt is around Claire that it's not.

"We can start right now," Matt proclaims rolling on top of her. He only told her he was on the fence about kids because he didn't want to pressure her.

"Cool it buddy," Emily teases shoveling a spoonful of ice cream in his mouth.

Saturday morning Emily is awakened at 10:54 by the sound of Matt's vibrating phone on the nightstand.

"You're phone is ringing. Make it stop," Emily moans burying her head under the covers as she runs her toes over Matt's calf to wake him up.

"Shit Em, we're on call!" Matt exclaims quickly becoming fully awake.

"Crap," is Emily's response. She wonders how she could have forgotten that.

"Hello," Matt answers his phone.

"Where's Emily?" is how Cheryl greets him.

"Right here, why?" Matt asks confused.

"Because I tried her phone first, because usually she is the responsible one."

"Where's your phone?" Matt mouths to Em.

Sitting up now, she looks around and shrugs. "Living room or kitchen maybe," she guesses hoping it's not outside. Wow! she can't remember the last time they slept in this late.

"Apparently no one was responsible last night and now I do not have a crisis negotiation unit to negotiate a crisis," Cheryl barks into the phone.

"No one who was on call last night drank," except us Emily and Matt both think to themselves. "They just came over for some food and the game. Don't get crabby with me because you had theater tickets and couldn't come," Matt counters hoping he hasn't crossed the line with his old partner/boss.

"I'll get crabby with whomever I damn well please. Eight of my people including you two were still sleeping when I called them in and I can bet all of them were at your house last night. Get your asses down here," she demands before slamming the phone.

"You lied to Cheryl," Emily groans.

"Are you drunk? Hung over?" Matt questions her.

"No, yeah, I mean I'm fine," Emily replies.

"Ok, then let's go do our jobs."

Ten minutes later they are both showered and on their way out the door.

"You can't wear that," Matt tells Emily referring to her ring.

"What? why?" she asks clearly not wanting to part with it.

"No one knows. If we tell them, it will distract them from whatever crisis is going on," Matt explains thinking he better take primary if Cheryl even lets them do anything once they get there.

Emily sighs and removes her ring leaving it on the counter.

"For a girl who wasn't interested in a ring, you sure are reluctant to part with it," Matt teases.

"Shut up," she replies trying to be mad at her fiancé for teasing her and failing miserably as a smile comes to her lips. She's crabby about having to work today, but no matter how bad it gets at least she gets to do it with Matt.

By the time they get to the office the crisis is over safely and peacefully, but they do have to sit through a 15 minute chewing out from Cheryl.

"She's going to feel so bad on Monday," Matt laughs at the thought of Cheryl's face when they tell everyone on Monday.

"Stop it," Emily reprimands as they walk into Sloan's for lunch.

After their brief interruption, Matt and Emily decided to take the rest of Saturday to celebrate their engagement by themselves too. Sunday they had called family and Emily's closest friend from Princeton, after having breakfast with Matt's dad. Now it's Monday and Matt and Emily are ready to walk into the federal building and share the news with their friends. They decide it would only be right to head right upstairs and tell Cheryl first.

Matt knocks and Cheryl motions them in.

"Coming to apologize for the other night?" she asks clearly still angry.

"Sort of," Matt replies. "At least to explain why we were still sleeping Saturday morning. I asked Emily to marry me on Friday night." He can't stop his cocky smile as Cheryl's jaw drops to the floor.

"There was a policy against this, remember?" Cheryl asks wrapping her head around the news. She knew this was coming. She just never expected Matt to ask so soon. They've only been dating somewhere around a year and three or four months.

"I'll write a new one," Emily replies glancing over at Matt as they share a smile of complete joy and giddiness over their engagement. Cheryl realizes that some people just know when they are meant to be together forever, and Matt and Emily are that type of people. They'd had a comfortable and deep connection from the beginnning. Even though at times it seemed there relationship was not progressing. The truth is they had been moving forward and growing in their relationship all along.

"Congratulations," she says shock turning into a smile as she hugs Matt, then Emily.

"Where's the ring?" Cheryl asks her. Emily lifts her hand and slips the ring upright again. She had it upside down when they walked in to help hide it from view.

"Did I hear the word ring?" Lia asks inviting herself in as Cheryl and Emily oooh and ahhh over the ring.

"When?" Lia asks grabbing Emily's hand to view the purchase on her finger.

"Friday night," Matt responds, "after everyone left."

"Why didn't you call me?" she asks her friends.

"We wanted it to be just us for a bit," Emily explains.

"Why didn't you ask for the day off?" Cheryl asks Matt.

"I didn't know I was going to do it Friday night until I did it."

"Why did you let me scream at you for 15 minutes Saturday?" Cheryl asks swatting Matt's chest and feeling a little bad about the reaming she gave them.

"We deserved it," Emily admits. "We screwed up."

"You deserve one night to screw up. I'm so happy for both of you," she tells them hugging them each again.

"Thank you," Emily replies.

"I endured it just to see your face today when we told you," Matt tells her and gets a dirty look from his old partner.

"I knew you were acting weird last week," Duff accuses Matt as he, Frank and other members of HRT come storming in. "Congratulations man. Didn't I tell you way back when to hang onto this one," he shakes Matt's hand. The squeeze in Matt's handshake lets Duff know he remembers that wasn't quite what Duff said about Emily after Matt had let it out that he and Emily were together. Duff kisses Emily's cheek and offers his congratulations as Frank and Matt hug.

"I know I give you a lot of crap Lehman, but I want the best for you and this guy is the best. Congratulations," he says giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Hey Cheryl," Emily says stopping in later that afternoon after the commotion has died down a bit.

"Yeah," Cheryl says looking up from her paperwork.

"Matt and I talked about it and we know we have to get new partners. We probably should have a long time ago," Emily shares sitting down across from Cheryl.

"Where is Matt?" Cheryl asks.

"Still trying to come up with ways to avoid it," Emily replies and they both laugh because that's Matt for you. He doesn't like change especially when the old way works fine.

"It doesn't have to happen right away," Cheryl assures Emily who doesn't look all that thrilled about a new partner either. "It's almost 4:30. Let's get Lia and Lucy in here and have a little closed door meeting about colors and dresses if you want," Cheryl suggests.

"That would be great," Emily replies. "I need all the help I can get when it comes to this type of stuff."

"What was that about and why wasn't I invited?" Matt asks when Emily returns to their cubicle.

"Wedding stuff," she replies. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" she asks not really sure why what she has to say can't wait for home.

"Yeah," Matt replies knowing that she means she wants to talk in private. He gets up and follows her into the empty classroom.

"What's up?" he asks and is taken aback when she comes closer and kisses him.

"I just wanted to thank you for Friday night. It was perfect, a dream come true. It meant a lot to me. I just wanted you to know that," she shares.

"Good," he smiles, "I was so worried about doing it wrong," he confides.

"You got it exactly right," she tells him punctuating her point with another kiss.

End of chapter 3

Thanks for reading. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Life's Little Moments

Chapter 4: Everyday Things

Summary: The everyday things that happen while Matt and Emily are engaged. A series of a lot of short conversations and scenes as Matt and Emily move toward their wedding. Some of the storylines are longer than others. This chapter begins two weeks after Matt and Emily get engaged.

Special warning: I would definitely rate this chapter M due to language, sexual content, and the violent surroundings of the main characters profession. One of the negotiations doesn't end well and another deals with suicide so there will be some traumatic events in this story. Also the main characters deal with the topics of mortality and religion.

Mid October

"Cheryl, common, anyone but him," Emily gasps horrified by Cheryl's choice of a new partner for her.

"She is not working with him," Matt proclaims earning a warning look from Emily telling him she wants to handle this herself. "He is a prick and a pig," Matt continues ignoring his fiancé of two weeks.

"I know he works for you Cheryl, but I agree with Matt. He lives the stereotypical definition of cop. He thinks because he has a badge and gun he can get anything he wants," Emily puts in her own concerns.

"Listen, it's only temporary," Cheryl tries to sooth the unhappy couple. She knew they wouldn't like this, but it's the perfect opportunity. "Morales is transferring to San Diego and Agent Hardgrove needs a partner. Plus in two weeks we are getting Jennifer Anderson, the top negotiator with LAPD."

Emily is silently crestfallen that Matt's new partner is a woman. It's not that she doesn't trust him. It's not that at all. It's just the fact that he's going to be working with a woman that's not her.

"He works better with women," Cheryl explains to Emily who is desperately trying to hide her disappointment. "I'll get you a new partner soon," Cheryl promises not wanting to lose one of the best assets to the CNU."

"We should have never told her we wanted new partners," Matt complains. "She may have left us together until after the wedding or even until we have kids."

"Is it ridiculous that I feel like crying?" Emily asks feeling very deflated and down in the dumps for nine-thirty on a Tuesday.

"I'd cry too if I had to be partners with that guy," Matt commiserates. "It would be easier to be mad at Cheryl if she hadn't negotiated the ballroom at the Marriott for us for a wedding that's only six months away."

"Yeah," Emily sighs glad she and Matt decided not to do a long engagement. "It's nice that her sister became an event coordinator there."

"I'm just glad it was after we started dating openly," Matt jokes.

"Hey Lehman, I hear we're going to be partners," Agent Brad Hardgrove comes up to her later that day when she is alone in her cubicle.

"Sounds like it," Emily replies nonchalantly.

"Bet I'll give Flannery a run for his money," Brad boasts.

"Bet you won't," Emily replies under her breath as he walks away not even sure what he meant by that statement.

"You can keep this cubicle," Emily tells Matt when he comes back knowing that he doesn't like change.

"Nah, you keep it," he replies. "Then I know where to find you. I'm taking the blue chair though," he insists grabbing it with both hands. "That jackass isn't sitting in my chair."

Emily smiles at him feeling a little bit better about the whole situation.

For the next two weeks Matt trains with Emily and Brad. He plays roles so they can practice negotiating together and he even gives Brad tips on being her secondary.

Beginning of November

On their last day as partners, Emily uses her break to make the usual Friday run downstairs and down the street for coffee and bagels.

"You okay?" Matt asks looking over as she picks a tiny piece off her barely eaten bagel.

"I never felt like this about losing a partner before," she replies.

"Yeah, me too," he agrees "but it's not going to be that different. We'll still work some cases together. We'll still be in the same bullpen when we are here. I'm still going to sneak in on your classes." As much as he is going to miss working with her, he's been willing, on most days, from day one to have a new partner if it means he and Emily are partners outside of work.

She nods knowing he is right, yet still feeling like a part of her is going to be missing. It's weird; she always thought he would be the one to have a harder time when they had to break up their partnership.

"Agent Anderson is coming in to meet some people and look around before she starts on Monday. I was thinking of taking her to lunch," Matt tells Emily.

"Good idea," Emily replies even though deep down she wishes Matt would have asked her to go. It may be selfish, but she wanted this day just for them. It also crosses her mind that he didn't take her to lunch on their first day as partners. As soon as she thinks this, Emily realizes she is being silly. Matt is just trying to help his new partner fit in. She should be and is happy that he is such a stand up guy.

"This is Emily Lehman my fiancée and partner for the past two years," Matt introduces Emily to Jennifer as she and Matt enter the cubicle.

Emily holds out her hand and expresses her pleasure in meeting Jennifer. Emily notes Jennifer is pretty, but not too pretty. She also notices the wedding ring right away and as insecure and stupid as it is, she feels instantly better about the whole situation.

"Do you want to come to lunch?" Matt asks Emily suddenly realizing it wouldn't be right for him to go to Sloan's without her and that's where he'd planned on taking Jennifer.

"Sure," she replies.

"Maybe you should invite Agent Hardgrove," Matt suggests surprised that he actually suggested it. Working with the guy the past two weeks hadn't been quite as bad as he expected.

Emily doesn't want to, but she figures she needs to try and make an effort to make this partnership work.

"Some of the women from the office are coming over tomorrow afternoon to look and wedding catalogues and drink margaritas. You are welcome to come and meet some more people," Emily invites Jennifer over lunch. "I understand if you're not interested, but we probably won't do much wedding stuff anyway."

"I'd love it, thanks" Jennifer replies.

"We talked a lot about work stuff today," Emily tells Matt that Sunday night as he lies with his head in her lap on the couch. "Jennifer seems to really know her stuff."

"Yeah?" Matt asks. "I guess we'll find out tomorrow if we'll work as partners."

"I think she'll be a great asset to the CNU no matter what," she tells him.

"You must have had a nice time this afternoon," Matt comments. "Did you get anything done?"

"Picked out invitations and colors," she replies reaching over to the coffee table to retrieve the book with the invitations and handing it to Matt. "We all liked the blue that you picked out," she compliments.

"Nice," Matt comments after studying the invitations.

A week later Matt comes into the bedroom to find Emily still awake. He figured she would have been asleep because she got called in at two-thirty in the morning and worked a fourteen and a half hour negotiation. It was her first negotiation with Brad. From what Matt had gotten out of her at dinner he knows the crisis ended well, but she and Brad had not worked well together and she felt like Cheryl hadn't taken her side once during the entire day.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Matt asks knowing something is because she is lying on her back, hands resting on her stomach with one hand clasped around the fingers of the other. Clasping her hands is something she does when she's upset. Matt slides onto his side of the bed and scoots next to her placing one hand on each side of her.

"Just stressed about classes, and cases, and I'm excited about flying out east to go dress shopping, but I'm stressed about that too."

"Get some sleep," Matt suggests bending down to kiss her forehead. "Things will be better in the morning." Realizing that his advice is kind of corny he adds, "Take Lia to New York with you and don't worry about planning for those classes when you are gone. I can handle it."

"Thanks," she replies.

"You know I thought it was bad when you would blow me off sometimes or not listen, but today was like having all of those times rolled into one."

"Talk to Cheryl. Maybe you can just teach for awhile, if you want," he suggests.

"Yeah, maybe," she sighs rolling from her back to her side giving the hand that had been caressing her arm access to her back too. She keeps inside one last thing that is bothering her. She has noticed in this one short week that Matt and Jennifer have the makings of a great team. Jennifer doesn't take his crap when it comes to paperwork. She lets him take the lead a lot, but so did Emily when they first were partnered. They beat Duff and Frank twice in one week during drills. And Jennifer was able to stop Matt from making a mistake during a practice talk-down with Emily. Emily can see a bit of herself in Jennifer. The wanting to be confident in her negotiation abilities, yet not quite there. Still a bit naïve and unsure when a new or surprising situation arises. More of a rule follower than a go with your gut type. Emily knows that Matt will be able to help Jennifer improve on all of those things because he did it for her. To say she wasn't jealous would be a lie.

"That feels good," she whispers sleepily as his finger tips slowly caress up and down her arm and then lightly brush back and forth from the top of her back all the way down. She loves when he does that. She feels better just having him here next to her and having gotten some of her worries off her chest. She reminds herself that she may not get to be his partner at work anymore, but she is damn lucky to get to come home to this.

"That angle is crap Lehman. He'll never buy it," Brad Hardgrove barks at his partner during their next negotiation, a domestic dispute turned hostage situation that arises a few days later.

"It will if we are stern, but not condescending," she replies.

"You know I'm starting to think Flannery is the only reason you were any good," he sneers.

Emily looks at Cheryl, neither of them believing what they just heard.

"Later," Cheryl mouths to Emily, but it's too late because Emily has had it. She can't believe this isn't far enough over the line for Cheryl.

"I am damn good at my job," Emily seethes with anger, "and I don't have to stay here and take this crap from you." She storms out and paces the perimeter around the crisis to cool down.

"That was awesome," Frank tells her when she passes behind him, "but I need you back inside there. Cheryl is giving it to Hardgrove as we speak," he informs her with a pat on the back and a little push back toward the CNU command post.

Being the professional that she is, Emily apologizes to Cheryl for walking out and finishes the negotiation as primary to Cheryl's secondary.

"Emily," Cheryl says coming up to the negotiator after the crisis ends peacefully. "I owe you an apology. I don't like the guy either, so I guess I was trying to make sure that I wasn't always taking your side. I overcompensated too much and I'm sorry for that. I've been looking for an excuse to fire him or demote him for four years. He will definitely be written up for this."

"Ok," Emily says continuing to pack up. She isn't quite ready to let Cheryl off the hook.

"Give me two more weeks?" Cheryl asks.

"All right," Emily reluctantly agrees.

"This is ridiculous," Matt claims as Emily writes him a check toward the mortgage payment and utility bills later that night. "We should get a joint checking account."

"Why?" she asks. "This works fine."

"Because we're getting married. We're supposed to share things."

"I like having my own money," she replies.

"Emily, it's still going to be your money. It's just that it will be all together. Are you saying that you don't trust me?" he asks knowing that she knows that until recently he was in debt. She didn't care about his debt. well, maybe a little, but she figured a lot of it probably had to do with all the hotel rooms they stayed in. When they were only seeing each other in hotels she didn't have a whole lot of cash either.

"Don't make this a big thing," she responds. "This isn't about trust at all. It's about my independence."

"Fine," Matt huffs and heads out to the garage seeing that he's lost this battle for now.

Emily can't help but smile and shake her head as he goes to retreat to his garage because he is such a typical man sometimes.

"Hey, still mad?" Matt questions entering the bedroom with a pad of paper and pencil in hand an hour later.

"I wasn't mad," she corrects him as she sets down her book on psycholinguistics.

"I think I have a compromise," he tells her joining her on the bed and showing her the calculations on the pad of paper.

"We get a joint checking and savings account for household expenses and things we do together. About fifty percent of our salaries go in there. Ten to fifteen percent goes toward retirement. The rest goes into our own checking and savings which is for our own hobbies or whatever."

"I can do that," Emily agrees thinking it's a pretty good compromise.

Mid November

A few days later Matt comes out of a meeting with Cheryl and heads straight for Emily's cubicle.

"Hey, Jennifer and I were asked to be a part of a special international task force. We leave tonight," he tells her.

"What for? Where?" Emily asks confused.

"I can't tell you," he replies.

"Matt," Emily responds not believing him.

"I asked Cheryl specifically, she said no," he tells her feeling bad about it.

"Please be careful," Emily pleads later that night at the CNU.

"Always am," he replies.

"And call when you can," she adds.

"I will."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Emily's stomach tightens in a knot of nerves as Matt kisses her quickly and gets into the van to head to the airport.

For the first few days Matt calls her every day. When he doesn't call on the sixth day her anxiety grows.

On the seventh day Lia distracts her with a shopping trip. Her phone rings while they are in Macy's. Seeing a number she doesn't recognize on the caller ID, she makes a dash for the store exit so she can get better reception.

"Matt?" Emily answers the phone hopefully.

"Yeah, it's me princess, but we should probably use code names. How about badass street cop," he jokes.

"For me," she teases back then asks, "Seriously?"

"Couldn't hurt," Matt replies.

"This isn't really helping the worry factor," she tells him.

"I'm fine here," he assures her.

"Where is here?" she asks knowing she won't get an answer, but having to ask anyway.

"What are you up to?" he asks. He hates not knowing where she is and what she is doing during the day, and if she is locked in their house safely sleeping at night.

"Worrying," she replies making her dislike of the situation known.

"What else?" he asks.

"Shopping with Lia"

"That's one thing I would have never guessed you would enjoy," Matt comments still a little amazed that Lia has gotten Emily to take up a moderate interest in fashion and shoes. "Why don't you go pick out something special for when I get home," he suggests wanting to take her mind off of worrying.

"Color preference?" she asks.

"Red, no wait black, actually no I think red," he decides, "and something kinky, but not too kinky," he requests.

"I'll do my best," she laughs.

"I might not be able to call for a few days, so don't worry," he prepares her.

"Ok, I love you M..my badass street cop."

"I love you too princess."

"Hello," Emily answers her cell a week later praying that the number she doesn't recognize is a throw away phone Matt is using.

"Hey princess," Matt says lovingly. "Happy Thanksgiving!"

"Same to you," she replies relief filling her voice. "Are you close to getting your guys?" she asks not sure how much more of this she can endure. She's not used to this. Neither she nor Matt has ever been asked to be a part of a special task force in this capacity before.

"Not as close as I'd like," he replies. "The good news is I have turkey here. How about you?"

"Yep, I'm here with family," she tells him knowing that he'll know she is with Frank and Grace and the girls. "We are about to have a delicious dinner. A friend is coming over later," she tells him so he doesn't worry about her. She knows she isn't doing a good job hiding her concern and she doesn't want him worrying about her.

"Tell them all hi for me," he requests. "And princess, I'm safe," he assures her.

"Ok, Call soon," she requests. "I love you."

"I love you," he tells her before hanging up and throwing the phone in the fire.

"She's worried sick," Matt shares with Jennifer as they head back into the safehouse after talking to their significant others.

"So is he," she replies. "They have a bit of a reason to be. We're going after men wanted in 8 different countries."

"He okay?" Frank asks Emily when she returns to the kitchen.

"He has turkey," she replies trying to put on her best brave face and a smile.

"That would be important to Matt," Frank chuckles and pats Emily's shoulder.

Three days later Emily, Brad, Cheryl, and various other members of the CNU are in northwestern Los Angeles County where a man has 11 hostages at a camp that schools visit.

"I can't do this Cheryl," Emily whispers not wanting anyone else in the command center, especially Brad, to hear. "I don't know how to negotiate with this HT. I can't figure him out. He won't stay on the line. We've already lost one. I haven't heard from Matt in three days. My head isn't in this," her voice cracks with exhaustion and emotion.

"Temple and Binder are taking over. Your head was in this until about three minutes ago. It is not your fault that we lost one," she tries to sooth a fried Emily. "I have rooms at the hotel across the street. Go get some rest," Cheryl instructs. "I'll call you."

"Emily," wait up Brad calls as she walks down the dirt path toward the main road. "You shouldn't be walking out here alone at 11:00 at night."

"I'm fine thanks," she replies coolly. She knows she should be nicer to him since he's actually being his version of nice, but she really just wants to be alone.

"We should try to figure out another angle to head with this guy. Why don't you come over to my room to work on it," Brad suggests.

"I'm not comfortable with that," Emily tells him. She believes he is honestly concerned about work, but truthfully isn't comfortable working with him in a hotel room alone.

"Why, afraid something will happen?" he asks suggestively. "That how it happened with you and Flannery? Working in the hotel room turned to play?"

"That's none of your business," Emily replies angrily, walking faster to get away from him. She can't believe for a second that she thought he actually cared about something other than himself. She knew she'd been right about this guy all along. He may have some people fooled, but Emily knows she's not the only one who thinks he's a scumbag.

"He's not here. We've both had a hard day," Brad suggests catching up to her. "Maybe in order to form a better partnership we need to go a round or two between the sheets."

He'd barely gotten the last word out when Emily's fist connects with his face.

"Jesus Lehman!" he exclaims grabbing his jaw.

"I'll be filing harassment charges," she declares and walks away leaving him spitting blood.

"Emily wait, I was just kidding," he claims desperately, realizing he messed with the wrong woman. She just keeps walking.

"Common, you mean to tell me that Flannery never crossed the line. He flirted with you from day one," Brad tries to reason with her. Too bad he chose the wrong tactic.

She whirls around on him admonishing, "I can't believe you would even try and compare yourself to Matt who as you know I am engaged too," she holds up her hand with the ring for emphasis. "He flirted yes, but never was suggestive, never crossed the line until I invited him. You don't even know where the line is!" she exclaims. "You are such a pig," she huffs as she turns to jog across the street. She can't believe that they lost a hostage today and all he is thinking about is how to get her into bed which wouldn't have happened in a million years even when she was single.

Once safely in her tiny hotel room, Emily realizes how much her hand hurts. She drags herself to the ice machine keeping a lookout for Brad along the way. Her cell rings as she reenters her hotel room. Holding the ice bucket in her left hand, she winces as she unhooks her cell from her belt with her sore hand.

"Lehman," she answers seeing it is Cheryl's number.

"Hey, I hope you weren't sleeping, but I have good news. I just talked to Matt and they got their guys. He said he's about three hours away and he is coming right here to help, and I'm sure see you."

"Thanks Cheryl," Emily sinks onto the bed with relief.

"Get some rest. I think I'll have you two take a shot at this guy when Matt gets here."

"Probably a good idea since I just decked my current partner," Emily shares.

"I'm not even going to ask," Cheryl comments before hanging up.

Emily pulls back the covers to find dirty sheets. She is so tired but she just can't sleep on that. Suddenly she remembers she has a towel in her duffle bag because she wasn't sure how things would be set up if the negotiation turned into a long one. After changing into yoga pants and a long sleeve t-shirt she unfolds her towel on the bed and tries to curl up so her entire body is on the towel. She rests a bag of ice on her hand and falls asleep with the lights still on.

"Hey man, good to see you," Frank welcomes Matt when he arrives at 3:30 in the morning.

"What's going on?" Matt asks.

"Temple and Binder are trying their best. This guy is not talking. We can't get a shot. The whole situation sucks," Frank explains succinctly.

"Where's my girl?" Matt asks.

"Sleeping, but Cheryl was going to wake her when you got here to see if you two could crack this guy. Emily did call me and ask me to tell you she's in room 107."

"Where's Cheryl?" Matt asks.

"Also sleeping," Frank replies.

"I'll go get Emily and we'll meet back here to figure out the next move," Matt tells him and jogs away toward the hotel. He doesn't worry about trying to track down a room key. He finds it much easier to just pick the lock when he gets there. It surprises him that Emily didn't wake up when he was fiddling with the lock. She is the lighter sleeper of the two of them.

She tenses for only a millisecond before she realizes she knows the hand caressing her cheek. She sits up immediately wrapping her arms around him, the ice bag falling to the floor.

"I missed you," the words come out muffled as her face is buried in his chest.

"I know, we've never been apart for 17 days," he says kissing the top of her head as he runs the fingers of one hand through her hair and the other caresses her back.

"Actually seventeen and a half," she teases lifting her head, her lips parting as his crash down onto them hungrily. She makes a whimpering noise that he's never heard before and he sighs before kissing her deeper and pulling her against him.

"I heard you lost someone today," he sensitively brings up the subject as he rests his forehead against hers and rubs his hands up and down her back.

He takes the hint that she doesn't want to talk about it yet when she kisses him in response. He decides it's probably better to wait until the case is over to talk about it anyway. He'll just give her what she needs right now.

"Where were you?" she asks between kisses.

"I haven't been debriefed yet," he tells her gently pushing her back onto the bed. In a need for more contact his hands have found their way under her shirt, which he knows isn't good considering he told Frank he'd be right back.

"Where were you?" she persists unsure of why it's even so important to her that she knows where he was now that he is here. When she replays the conversation in her head later she'll realize it's because his whereabouts were what she was fixated on the past seventeen days. Every time she thought about him the first question she asked herself is, 'where is he?' followed by 'what is he doing?' and 'is he in danger?'

"Mexico," he shares. "I hate that place. We are definitely not going there for our honeymoon."

She laughs nudging him onto his back as she rolls on top of him. Putting her right hand down on the bed to support herself as she kisses him, she immediately gasps in pain.

"What did you do?" he asks remembering the ice bag.

"Decked Hardgrove," she replies.

"Why?"

"Nothing we need to talk about now," she answers and kisses him again.

"Hey," he says as his hands come to rest gently cupping her bottom. "As much as it pains me to say it, we have to finish this later. Everyone is expecting us back at the scene."

"Okay, I just need a minute," she tells him lowering herself on top of him and laying her head on his chest as she caresses his muscular biceps from elbow to shoulder.

"So do I," he jokes trying to draw Emily out of her emotional state by referring to the erection he has as a result of their reunion. He had known she was worried, but because she is such a strong woman and so good at controlling her emotions it always catches him off guard when she does become emotional at times such as this. Matt has learned she tends to be most emotional after long crises, when someone she loves is hurting, of course after a crises where they loose a hostage, and sometimes when he screws up.

There have been brief periods where Emily has feared for Matt's or other coworkers' safety, and then there was Mexico. She and Matt both know and deal with the fact that something could happen to either one of them in their job, but Emily has never been through anything like what she has been feeling for the past seventeen days. She wonders if this is what it's like for family members of people overseas protecting their country. Not knowing where their family member is, what they are doing, or if they are okay. She never thought that she could love someone so much that it would scare her to death to think of her life without him. She knows it's incredibly selfish, but can't help raising her head telling him, "Matt I n…"

"Don't say it," he orders. "I won't be able to refuse and we will both end up feeling guilty. Let's go deal with this thing," he says gently easing her off of him.

"Did I become such a sappy mess before or after we got engaged?" Emily asks as they walk hand in hand back to the scene. She despises the fact that she wanted with every part of her being to beg Matt to stay in that hotel room and make love to her five minutes ago.

"It's been a crazy two weeks with unusual circumstances. I think we have a right to want to be close right now." He brings her hand to his lips to show her she isn't the only one who needs the connection.

"We've got scopes inside now. He's visibly tired which means his reaction time will be slower," Frank finishes his update.

"Emily, what do you think?" Cheryl asks.

"I think HRT should go in. This guy isn't making demands. He's barely talking to us. The longer we wait, the more trauma those hostages go through," she shares her thoughts.

Temple, Binder, and Matt agree.

"What about risk to the hostages?" Cheryl asks.

"With scopes we can set up a plan where we can minimize the risk to the hostages. It won't be a 100 percent guarantee, but it will be close," Frank informs them.

"Let's do it," Cheryl decides. "Emily, you're going to try calling in to distract him when HRT goes in."

While they wait for the go ahead, Matt tapes Emily's broken fingers.

"You got your first aid badge in boy scouts didn't you?" she teases.

"Comes in handy with you around," he teases back.

When Cheryl gives the go ahead Emily calls in and distracts the HT just long enough for Duff and his team to bust in and take him down.

Early December

"Do you believe in a higher power?" Emily asks Matt during dinner a two nights later. She's still trying to get over losing the young teacher at the camp crisis.

"I believe Hardgrove is going to need one the next time I see him," Matt replies only half joking. She told him yesterday about why she decked him and ever since Matt has had the urge to make sure Hardgrave never touches a woman again.

"Okay, sorry," he says when he notices her exasperated look. He knows he has to drop the subject and let Emily handle Hardgrove herself. "You mean do I believe there is something out there bigger than us? Someone looking out for us?" he asks. "Yeah, I do. I think someone or something was looking out for us in Mexico."

"I just don't get it when good people who are in the wrong place at the wrong time die before they have the chance to live a full life. That teacher gave her life for the kids," Emily shares sadly. "She had parents, a fiancé, and nephews who loved her. She loved to travel and bring the world back to the inner-city kids in her classroom. She was out there making a difference in the world," Emily laments the loss of a good person.

Matt runs his hand over her shoulders as he gets up to clear their plates. In the details Em provides, Matt notices the similarities between the teacher and Emily and wonders if this crisis has caused Emily to think about her own mortality. He also wonders if this could be about their experience in Mexico. It's been almost a year to the day since that crisis and he knows she still has survivors guilt about Griffin and nightmares about the situation turning out much worse for them.

"I like to think there is a heaven," Matt shares with her. "I hope that my mom is there and can look down on us when she wants too. I hope she has family and other people there to take care of and to take care of her."

Emily is so touched by his openness that she goes to the sink where he is rinsing dishes and wraps her arms around him.

"It's not a steady or consistent belief. I question why young people have to go there. I get angry and ask why. Some days I don't believe," he continues, "but when I need to believe in something, that's what I believe."

"I want to believe in something," she tells him as she hops up to sit on the counter where he is doing dishes, "I'm just not sure that I do. I mean maybe heaven is just something we all tell ourselves is there just to make dying less scary or to make the people left behind feel better."

Matt shrugs because he doesn't have an answer for her. He has had that same thought at points in his life.

"The church we're getting married at would prefer us to be members, but we don't have to be. I'm thinking that I might try going on Sunday," she tells him wondering if this is going to be weird. Neither of them are big church people. Matt was raised Catholic, but Emily's pretty sure he hasn't been to church since his confirmation and she was raised Presbyterian, but she also hasn't been to church much lately.

"I'll go with you," Matt offers handing her a towel to dry the dishes.

"Really?" she asks shocked.

"Not like every Sunday, but yeah, I'll try it."

"Thanks," she says reaching for the next dish Matt hands to her. "I just sort of need this right now."

Mid December

"Is that from Ally?" Matt asks as he and Emily sit in the living room the week before Christmas.

"Yeah," she replies handing him the letter she just finished reading. "She wants us to visit on Christmas." A few months back Matt caught Emily making a phone call to the prison to check on Ally. After that he encouraged Emily to write to her knowing how hard it is for Emily to see her. The first letter had taken weeks to write. Much of it was an apology from Emily for her part in their broken relationship. An apology letter came from Ally and soon the letters because easier to write. Emily had a hard time deciding whether or not to share the news of her engagement with Ally, but when she did decide to she wrote the following letter.

Hi Ally,

I hope you are doing well. How are the community college classes going? Remember Matt? (the guy you asked if I was nailing) Well as you probably already know, I was, and he asked me to marry him. You'll be out by then. We don't have a lot of family out here. If you want to make a fresh start out here, we'd love to help you and have you around.

Love always,

Emily

"Do you want to go?" Matt asks.

"I think I do," she replies.

"Matt?" Emily asks later that night as they lie in bed.

"Yeah," he replies knowing that is the tone she uses when she wants something.

"Would you please try again with Chris?" she asks caressing the arm that is wrapped around her hoping her soothing motions will keep him from getting angry.

"Em, I did try. He didn't return my call," Matt rolls away from her onto his back and she knows he's annoyed. She rolls over hoping not to start a big thing between them.

"I just think that since we're getting married and sometime not too far off have a family, it would be nice to have family around," she persuades gently as she runs her hand along his arm from shoulder to fingertips and back again.

"How about this, you can call him if you want," Matt offers up as a compromise.

"I'll take it," she decides resting her head on his chest.

Christmas Day

"Merry Christmas Matt," Emily says softly in his ear as she rubs his back to wake him up

"Merry Christmas," he replies his eyes blinking open as he roles onto his side to face her.

"I'm going to make breakfast," she tells him. "What do you want?"

"What did we have last year?" he asks.

"French toast," she replies.

"Yeah, that sounds good," he declares.

Emily starts to get up to go make it.

"Not so fast," Matt grabs her around the waist and snuggles her in next to him. "Lie here with me for a bit."

"Hi Ally," Emily says full of nerves later that morning as she and Matt enter a visiting room at the prison.

"Hi," she greets her sister. "Hi Matt," she greets the man who came to visit her to offer her a deal in order to help Emily.  
"Hey Ally," Matt replies.

"I'm going to go by Allison now," she tells both of them. "Turning over a new leaf," she adds sitting down at the table.

"That's great," Emily says still nervous.

"Hey kid, relax," Allison uses the nickname she always called her kid sister in the past. "What's in the past is in the past. We're starting over remember. Not going to hurt each other anymore."

"Yeah," Emily nods. "We brought you this," Emily hands her a package with a book on California, some socks, and Allison's favorite licorice. "We were kind of limited on what we could bring in," Emily explains. "Maybe when you are out we could try one of the day trips," she adds referring to the book.

"Sure, thanks Em," Allison responds.

At the end of the visit the sisters share their first hug in over thirteen years and Emily leaves feeling like it will take time, but she will probably be able to have some sort of relationship with her sister.

Mid January

"We have a situation in Santa Monica," Cheryl informs Matt and Jennifer whose cubicle is now right behind Emily's. "You can come too," she adds turning to Emily who has been without a partner since the fiasco with Hardgrove. "I think we are going to need all the help we can get on this one."

"You're not listening to me," an exasperated Emily accuses Matt two hours later. After being asked by Cheryl what she thinks they should do next, Emily has been trying to explain to Matt why sympathy and understanding is the way to go with their current suicide case.

"I am listening. You are the one who is not listening and being stubborn because I am telling you we need to go another way."

"I'm not stubborn. I'm right," she retorts. "You're not being patient. Keep on the track you are with her and this will work."

"How about we go back to psych 101 and start using I statements," Cheryl interjects getting a feeling that one of the best negotiating teams she has ever scene in action is about to have one of their very rare disagreements about how to proceed. Poor Jennifer is just trying to stay out of the way.

"Do you want me to keep sympathizing right up until she puts the gun in her mouth?" he asks knowing as soon as he says it that he went too far trying to make his point.

"Matt," Cheryl reprimands.

"You are being such an ass right now," Emily spats and turns away from him. She is careful not to actually call him an ass because he isn't one. He's just acting like one.

Matt refrains from responding. He doesn't want to continue heading down the path they are on.

"You two go work this out," Cheryl instructs opening the door to the command trailer indicating they should leave. "Don't go far," she adds. "What do you think?" she asks turning to Jennifer.

"I think Emily is right and we should continue with this course of action of sympathy, or empathy. One of us needs to find common ground with her and make our stories comparable, but we should also get the woman to see that she is the one who can make her life better. She is the one with the power," Jennifer shares still a little frazzled by seeing this side of her partner for the first time. She now gets why he has the reputation of being a bit cocky and why Emily warned her that Matt's biggest downfall as a partner is that he never gives in when he thinks his plan is the right plan and so she either ended up giving in when they butted heads or it turned into an argument for Cheryl to settle.

Meanwhile outside both Matt and Emily say "I'm sorry" at the same time.

"I'll go," Emily offers to apologize first. "I'm sorry I said you were being an ass."

"It's okay. I probably deserved it. I crossed the line with what I said," he apologizes. "I tend to get fired up when you get fired up," he self analyzes. Emily doesn't get upset by things easily, but when she does Matt has noticed this is when their most heated disagreements occur.

"I get fired up sometimes because I'm always the one who gives in when we disagree," she explains. "You never do Matt."

"I get a gut feeling about what's working and what's not and I have to go with it, that's how I operate. You know that," he reasons.

"I know. It would just be nice if you'd give in for once without Cheryl making you," she tells him.

"Do I do that to you at home too?" he wonders.

"Not as often," she replies honestly. "I also think I got fired up in there because I'm actually mad at you for something else too," she explains doing a little of her own self analysis. Matt gives her a questioning look.

"I'll tell you later. We better get back in there."

"Sorry about that," Matt apologizes. "Apparently we were really fighting about more than just this case."

"Me too," Emily adds. "That would be why we're not partners anymore," she answers a question Jennifer had asked her earlier and laments her lack of ability to compartmentalize in the same breath, but then remembers the last time they argued during a case it was Matt who'd brought her personal trust issues into the trust between them as partners.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Emily asks Matt as he dials in to their woman in crisis. "Jennifer and I both have good sob stories too," she adds wanting to make sure that he is really ok with sharing about his mother to end this crisis.

"I'm good," he tells her.

"So what'd I do?" Matt asks Emily when the case is over and she is about to start her car to drive home.

"It's stupid," she tells him doubting her right to be angry with him in this situation.

"If it was stupid, you wouldn't be mad," he reasons touching her arm. She doesn't appear to be upset with him anymore, but a little caressing has always been an asset to him in a situation like this.

"You didn't ask me before you bought that bike?" Emily tells him referring to his recently purchased motorcycle that he wants to fix up.

"I didn't think I had to," he defends.

"You didn't. I guess I just wanted you to," she replies looking into his eyes. He can see the confusion in hers as she explains, "I don't know how this is supposed to work. What we have to tell each other or consult each other about and what we don't. I just feel like I should have had a say in something that big." She struggles with the need to remain independent yet have a complete partnership with Matt.

"I don't know either," Matt says resting his hand on top of hers, "but we'll figure it out. You have to tell me when things are bothering you right away so we can fix it," Matt reminds her. "Remember you tend to be a bottler," he adds knowing that she is good at going back and analyzing her emotions but not good at doing it in the moment, "and that's when the little things become big things."

"Right," she responds knowing this is one of their biggest issues as a couple. They've had a similar conversation before.

"So, can I keep the bike?" he asks.

"If you promise to always wear a helmet," she replies trying to push the image of his brain splattered on the pavement out of her mind.

"Will you ride on the back?" he asks.

"Maybe," she says noncommittally kind of liking the mental image of being pressed close to Matt with her arms wrapped around him as they cruise down the coastal highway. She smiles to herself as an even better image with her as the driver pops into her mind.

"What's that about?" Matt asks meaning her smile.

"Nothing," she replies mysteriously.

"Um hum," Matt remarks unbelieving as his fingers dig into her side and she erupts into a fit of giggles almost smacking her head against the window.

"Okay, okay," she tries to breath as the assault continues. "I was picturing me driving and you on the back."

"Uh uh, no way. This is going to be the one place where I get to be in control," he tells her stopping his tickling assault but still pinning her slumped down against the driver's side door.

"I can think of another place where you can be in control," her seductive tone lingering in his ears as she raises her head to tease his lips with hers.

"We need a better car for this," Matt complains starting to get a backache from the awkward position he is leaning in.

"Or we could just go home," she says smiling up at him.

"Where are we going?" Matt asks slightly irritated that she is driving so slow and that they aren't going in the direction of home. They haven't had sex in a few weeks due to schedules and not being in the mood. Now that he has had a taste, he wants her now.

"Patience Flannery," she soothes knowing why he is irritable, but having fun dragging it out. "It's Friday," she reminds him. "We have all weekend." Sex and wedding chores are all she has on the agenda.

"Ice cream for dinner?" he asks intrigued as she pulls into a parking lot.

"It's our thing," she refers to the ice cream part then adds, "They have burgers too."

"I never liked chocolate ice cream until I met you," Emily comments as they walk along the beach in the dark. It's a stretch of beach they've walked many times together, so they know it well.

"My mom said that your taste buds change every 7 years," Matt tells her. "I think she was just trying to convince me I liked green beans when I was seven."

"You do like green beans," Emily notes.

"I know. It worked," he laughs. "Or she was right."

"I'm freezing," Emily chatters a few minutes later.

"You're the one who wanted ice cream in the middle of January," he pretends to take no pity on her, but them stops, turns towards her, and runs his hands up and down the leather jacket covering her arms.

Emily gets an idea and dips her finger in her ice cream cone dabbing a little on the corner of Matt's mouth before kissing it off. He finds her foreplay and seduction techniques so hot.

Somehow he takes over control of the kiss and she is struggling to keep up and give back as much as she is getting.

"Warmer now?" Matt asks.

She nods speechless at how his kiss still takes her breath away.

"My turn to be in control now," he warns kissing her deeply, thankful for the early darkness of January nights. Warmth spreads through her body, a response to the tone in his voice. All of the nerve ending set ablaze at his kiss and she knows she is in trouble, the good kind.

"Keys," he requests breathless and she doesn't even hesitate or protest in handing them to him. He grabs her hand and they run for the car.

End of chapter 4

Thanks for Reading! I realize that Emily punching Hardgrove was pretty cliché, but I couldn't resist going there. I also realize that my portrayal of Emily may have been a bit too emotional in some parts, but I thought it was possible especially after she didn't know where Matt was or what kind of work he was doing for seventeen days. Also, I love Mexico, I just chose it because it was already a bad place for Matt and Emily. I know sending Matt on a special international mission is probably not technically correct, but I needed it for the storyline. The characters of Brad Hardgrove and Jennifer Anderson are fictional characters from my imagination any similarities to real people is coincidence. Hope you enjoyed. Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Life's Little Moments

Chapter 5: Ups and Downs

This chapter is pretty PG or PG 13

Summary: Matt and Emily are engaged. They prepare for their upcoming wedding and building a life together.

* * *

Matt arrives home from a negotiation in the wee hours of a mid February morning. Barely able to see, he makes his way through the house with only the moonlight and streetlights guiding him. Not wanting to wake up Emily, he walks hunched over, slowly toward the bed with his hands out low in front of him. His eyes have almost completely adjusted to the darkness and he can simultaneously see and feel his hands hit a stack of reports instead of the bed covers. Matt takes in the other objects covering his side of the bed. A stack of clean clothes, the clothes Em had worn that day and the boxers Matt had worn the night before, Em's computer, her cell phone, and wedding catalogues are the clues to how Emily had spent her evening. Matt begins carefully removing items to the floor or dresser.

"Sorry," Emily's sleepy and stuffed up voice apologizes for the mess. "Too tired," she explains.

Matt might have been a little annoyed to come home from a long day to find his side of the bed a mess, but Em has been sick since the end of the previous week with a cold or flu virus and he knows she just keeps going until she passes out. He's surprised that she's in pajamas under the covers and hadn't fallen asleep still in her clothes with the bedside lamp still on. He finds it kind of cute that she needs to have stuff on the bed as sort of a replacement when he's not there.

"It's ok," he replies sitting on the bed to take off his pants. She turns on her side toward him reaching one hand out to gently scratch his lower back. Her fingers make contact with bare skin as he pulls the shirt over his head.

"How'd it go?" she asks as he slides under the covers and turns toward her. The arm that had been scratching his back slides under his neck and around his shoulders holding him close as she buries her head against his shoulder. She's feeling sorry for herself because she's sick and because she's feeling left out at work since she is still without a partner, so she just wants to be held.

"Fine, not great. I'll tell you tomorrow. Go back to sleep," he urges kissing her warm forehead. "Can I get you anything?" he asks after holding her for a minute and rubbing her back. He doesn't want to get up, but the longer he holds her the more he can feel the heat radiating from her body.

"There's cold and flu medicine on the bathroom counter," she tells him feeling bad for making him get out of bed again. "I have water here," she calls after him holding a hand to her throbbing head as she sits up. "Thanks," she tells Matt when he comes back holding the medicine out to her.

"No problem," he replies slipping back under the covers as she takes a gulp of water and swallows the tablets. "Goodnight, I love you," Matt shares wrapping an arm over her waist as she lies back down facing him. "Night, I love you too," she replies curling one arm under her pillow and the other lying between her and Matt. Her head fits nicely under his chin and Matt falls asleep to uneven puffs of air hitting his chest due to her difficult breathing.

* * *

Two days later Emily looks up from her computer to see Matt coming toward her with two mugs and two doughnuts. She smiles and he smiles back.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asks as he comes to a stop next to her cubicle and hands her the coffee mug filled with tea. He sets the doughnuts on her desk.

"Surprisingly better," she replies relieved to finally feel like she can breathe again after being sick for over a week. Only a cough remains behind as a reminder of the nasty virus. "Feeling a little stir crazy though."

"Winter and being sick does that to a person," Matt comments bringing his own coffee and doughnut with him into Emily's cubicle. He sits down in the chair opposite hers and takes a big bite of his chocolate long-john.

"I also haven't been out in the field in forever. I need a case so I don't lose my edge," she tells him lifting her mug to her lips and turning her chair toward him before taking a sip.

"It's only been a month since you worked that case with Jen and I," Matt reasons.

"Yeah, but apparently you guys are so good you don't even need me as a third wheel." It comes out before she can think and she immediately regrets it. "I didn't mean that," she quickly apologizes. "I'm glad you and Jen worked out as partners. I really am. I just feel left be…"

"behind," Matt finishes with her. He understands her frustration. She's had a pretty crappy last couple months at work and has been a trouper through most of it. "I thought you liked working in Intelligence with Lia. You're good at all of that computer stuff," Matt tries to cheer her up. He's not sure exactly how to do it. Emily doesn't get down very often. Emily has been learning the ropes in IT and still teaching her classes while Cheryl works on finding her a partner. The problem with Matt and Emily splitting up as partners is that there really isn't a need for another negotiation team at the Los Angeles CNU so if Emily wants to stay she needs to be placed in a different department of the CNU for the time being.

"I do," Emily replies. "It might be something I want to do later, but right now I want to negotiate."

"Intelligence is something you can do that's better than just paperwork when you're pregnant," Matt doesn't know what makes him think of this at this particular time, but as he watches Emily's eyes tear up and then her quickly suck back in the emotion, he knows it was the wrong thing to say.

She gets up and he follows her from the bullpen into an open conference room.

"What's wrong?" he asks concerned. The last time Emily was this upset was after they hadn't seen each other in 17 days, she had lost a hostage, and she filed sexual harassment charges against her former partner.

"I might be pregnant," she blurts as her worried eyes meet his. She had begun to suspect she might be pregnant about five days ago. She had decided to give it a little more time before telling Matt, and then he was in the middle of a negotiation so she couldn't tell him. She was going to wait until this evening to tell him of her suspicions, but once he mentioned it she knew she couldn't wait.

Matt is surprised, yet what is more surprising is that he isn't freaked out by what Emily has just told him. "Did you miss a day?" he asks calmly referring to birth control figuring that with being sick and so busy that she might have forgotten a day. He wouldn't care if she did; he just needs the facts before he can wrap his head around something this big.

"No, I've taken it every morning at the same time, but I'm over a week late," she tells him still nervous about what he thinks about this news.

"You've been late before," he reminds her wondering if she's upset because she doesn't want this to be happening now or because she thinks that he doesn't.

"Not this late," she replies feeling like they are getting nowhere in discussing their actual feelings about her possibly being pregnant. The other two times she thought there was a possibility of her being pregnant she was only a few days late. Both of those times she had been preoccupied by the thought of being pregnant because the first time came when she and Matt had been sleeping together for only about 2 months and the second time came at the unfortunate time when they were on a break. Shortly after they had gotten back together from the break Emily had told Matt about both.

"Are you okay?" he asks not sure what else to say. As he steps closer to her and rests his hands on either side of her waist, he hopes she is okay with it because he thinks that he is.

"Yeah, I mean if I am this isn't the way I wanted it, but it will be okay," she says, her hands coming up to hold onto his arms.

"We both have good jobs, a nice house, and we'll be married before you even start showing," Matt adds.

"I guess before we get ahead of ourselves we better find out if we did create a little person," Emily suggests tearing up again, this time with happy tears as she wraps her arms around Matt's neck. It's not that she's really worried about being pregnant or Matt's reaction, it's more that everything is a bit overwhelming and scary.

"You're by far the best partner I've ever had," Matt whispers in her ear in a tone that tells her he's not only talking about work.

"You don't have to keep cheering me up. These are happy tears," she assures him. "I love you."

"I love you too, and I just thought you needed to be reminded that you and I make the best team and together we can do anything," Matt tells her.

"I did," she agrees pulling back from the hug and wiping the tears from her eyes. She was in need of a confidence booster from him.

"Want to go out tonight?" Matt asks hoping that going out will take her mind off the stresses of work, the wedding, and the possibility of them starting a new chapter in their lives before they had planned.

"I've got a haircut after work and wedding stuff to do. How about tomorrow night?" she asks feeling like a relaxing night at home is more what she needs tonight.

"Sounds good," he replies.

"We could make dinner at home tonight," she suggests since they haven't eaten much besides soup all week. "You just need to go to the grocery store."

Matt groans at the thought of going to the grocery store alone.

"Oh come on, I'll make you a list," Emily encourages.

When they get back to her cubicle Emily jots a few things down and hands the list to Matt.

It reads:

Pork chops

Stuffing

Green beans

Pregnancy test

Flowers

"Does it still count as a romantic gesture even though you put it on the list?" Matt wonders chuckling about the flowers.

"It does," Emily replies giving him a big full smile which makes him feel better about leaving her to go back to his own desk and finish some after action reports with Jen.

* * *

After dinner that night Matt requests a piano lesson from Emily who had been given lessons all through school. The pregnancy test had come out negative, but they both know it could be wrong and if it is their lives will be forever changed. If the test is right, then they'll have to deal with the emotions of that. Not wanting to deal with the uncertainty or emotions quite yet, Matt decides to give them a distraction. Liking to have many hobbies Matt had bought a keyboard a few years back and began teaching himself the basics. He liked to pick up jazz or rock and roll by ear. Emily discovered the keyboard the first night at his place and had played some for him before he distracted her with some music making of their own. Ever since that first night, they have enjoyed playing together; Emily teaching him classical music and working on learning jazz and contemporary pieces together.

"My mom taught me to play a little bit," Matt shares astonishing Emily because he had never told her that in all the times they've played together. "We had a piano. I think Chris has it now."

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asks curious as to why he'd kept this to himself all this time.

"I didn't remember much, and I wanted to learn it from you," is his reply. She leans over and kisses his check before beginning to play again. She plays faster and faster daring him to keep up. The piece ends in a jumbled mess of flying hands and wrong notes and both musicians laughing.

* * *

"Hey we should get up and work off that ice cream," Matt suggests the next morning. He and Emily have been up for about a half hour, but aren't motivated to get out of bed. Keeping in physical shape had taken a back seat on the priority list last week when Emily was sick, but now that she's feeling better Matt figures they better get back into the routine since it is important to their job to remain fit. He gets out of bed and begins to look for some work out clothes.

"We did work it off last night," Emily reminds him, her eyes following him around the room, but the rest of her body remaining exactly where it is.

"Oh, well if we can do that kind of exercise, then we can stay in bed," he insinuates raising a suggestive eyebrow at her as he moves back toward the bed and crawls on next to her.

"I said did," Emily replies emphasizing the past tense of her previous statement as she rolls over and buries her head in her pillow playfully avoiding his kiss.

"Alright, then out of bed with you," he says tugging on the sheet. She pulls back in protest, but she knows he's right and eventually gives in.

* * *

Later in the morning, Matt is still working out in the garage hitting the heavy bag. Emily has showered and now rejoins him in the garage.

"The test was right," she tells him looking a little downcast. "I'm not pregnant. I got my period."

"Good to know that the birth control isn't defective," he jokes.

"Matt, common how do you really feel?" Emily asks knowing he sometimes uses jokes as a defense mechanism. She could tell the idea of a baby excited him as well as scared him.

"Honestly, a little bummed, but it will happen when we are ready, and I'm excited for that," he shares a smile with her. "How about you?" he asks about her feelings knowing that not too long ago she wasn't positive that she wanted children.

"Pretty much the same," she replies her sentiments mirroring his.

"Really?" he asks wanting to be sure.

"Yeah," she replies. "It'll be nice to have it just be us for awhile longer. Then when we are ready we can start working on creating a little miracle," she adds, her hand coming up to cover her stomach in an instinctive gesture as she walks over and gives Matt a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Sounds good to me," he says. "We can travel and do some stuff that we want to do. What are you thinking, like a year maybe?" he questions wanting to see what she is thinking as far as a plan.

"Um hum," she answers. A year had been exactly what she had been thinking. A year is enough time for them to travel and do some things they won't be able to do when they have children, but it's also soon enough that they won't be too much older when they start a family.

* * *

"Happy Valentine's Day," Matt says to Emily at dinner that night at their favorite Italian restaurant. Valentine's Day had actually been two days before, but with Matt finishing a 32 hour negotiation on the 13th and Emily still trying to get over her illness, they weren't in the mood to celebrate, so they are celebrating now. He hands her a little package.

"It's beautiful Matt," Emily breathes taking in the magnificent necklace in the box she has just flipped open.

"I can't really take the credit. I asked your mom for help because I wanted it to be something you could wear with your wedding dress," Matt explains.

"It will be perfect," she says excited that she'll be able to wear something from him as she walks down the aisle. "Your present is at home," she explains so he doesn't feel left out. "Well actually it won't be there until Thursday."

"What is it?" he asks curious as to why the present had to stay at home and won't be there until Thursday.

"You'll have to wait and see," she replies teasing. Matt is not good at waiting and he also knows how to get what he wants. He bends and tries to reach across under the table, but Emily is too far away. All he can do is brush his fingertips against her knee while bending in a funny position. He gets a look from the woman at the table next to them and decides his plan isn't going to work.

"Behave," Emily warns giggling as she feels a foot against her calf. "Not going to work," she informs him, "but I'll tell you anyway. We're getting a hot tub." This is something Matt has wanted to add to his back patio for a long time.

"Really? That's cool! Thanks!" he replies excited to use the new addition to the house.

"I couldn't think of anything you wanted more, and even though it's expensive, it's for both of us," Em explains why the extravagant gift. "We do need a new bed though," she adds. "Maybe that can be our wedding present to each other."

"What do you mean we need a new bed?" he asks in a tone that tells her that he thinks she is crazy to even suggest such a thing.

She gives him a 'common really?' look.

"What?" he asks. "I thought you liked the bed."

"I do, but Matt how long have you had that bed?"

"I don't know. Since my first job I guess."

"Yeah honey, it's a little old. Just think what we could do with a new, springier mattress," she teases. As silly as it may sound, she also likes the idea of them starting their marriage with a new bed that is theirs together

"Alright, I get it," he relents. "And because I think you just called me old, I want a new head board then too. Maybe a whole new bedroom set. Maybe we could get your parents to chip in," he jokes knowing that a new bedroom set is a little out of their reach with only two months to save and a wedding and honeymoon to pay for.

"That's my other surprise," Emily shares beaming. "My parents are giving us seven thousand toward the wedding."

"Holy crap!" Matt exclaims under his breath. "That's awesome."

"I know," is her reply glad that they no longer have to be as concerned about saving pennies in order to pay for the house, bills, wedding, etc.

"You took it right?" he asks knowing how much she likes her independence and doing things for herself.

"Of course, I'm not crazy," she replies smiling, knowing why he asked.

"Now you can tell me where we are going on our honeymoon," Emily tires to persuade Matt as she slips her arm through his and leans in close as they leave the restaurant.

"Not a chance," he replies.

"Just tell me it doesn't involve an RV," she requests teasing him about his obsession to travel the country in a motor home.

"Watch it," he warns playfully.

"We can do anything you want when we get home," she offers leaning into him as they stop at the car.

Even if he didn't have a headache and scratchy throat, this is the one and only time he would pass on Emily's offer. He hasn't told anyone where they are going, not even Cheryl whom he'd requested two weeks of vacation from. This is going to remain a secret until they arrive at the airport.

"Just go with the adventure and the surprise," he suggests wanting badly to take her up on her offer, but knowing that seeing her face when she sees their flight destination on the board at the airport will make this all worth it.

She relents because she is excited that the first thing they do as husband and wife is going to be a complete adventure for her.

* * *

"Just so you know, I'm not sure how long I'll feel like staying," Matt gives Emily a heads up as he passes her the pasta salad from the trunk.

"Ok," Emily replies knowing that he hasn't been able to get rid of his headache and scratchy throat from the previous day.

"Uncle Matt!" Frank and Grace's daughter Claire screams as Matt and Emily start coming up the driveway towards the little girl's 5th birthday party. Claire ditches her bike and runs for Matt who bends down to scoop her up.

"Happy Birthday Claire Bear," Matt says.

"Happy Birthday Claire," Emily adds.

"My daddy says that you and Emily are getting married and that I get to be the flower girl," she looks at Matt waiting for verification.

"That's right," Matt replies.

"If you're my uncle, Emily is my auntie. Aunties and uncles go together," the very bright 5 year old reasons reaching out for Emily to hold her.

As Emily hands off the pasta salad to Frank her eyes implore him for help on fielding this observation from the little girl. Neither Frank or Grace have big families, so some of their closest friend's are aunts and uncles to Claire. While Matt and Frank have been good friends since before Claire was born, Emily had only known Frank as a coworker when Claire was born. She and Frank hadn't become friends until she and Matt were partnered. Recently they've been hanging out as couples and becoming really good friends.

"That's right pumpkin," Frank tells his little girl as Emily takes her in her arms. "You can call her Auntie Em, Auntie Em," he imitates Dorothy's voice from The Wizard of Oz.

"Like I haven't heard that before," Emily comments making a face at him. "You are so much like my brother." Her brother had started doing that as soon as they had told Emily that her sister-in-law was pregnant.

"Let's go play Auntie Emily," Claire requests as she squirms down from Emily's grasp. Emily follows Claire to the swingset where she helps Claire cross the money bars and watches her go down the slide before Claire settles on a swing with Emily pushing her.

"You swing too," Claire requests.

"Then you have to pump your legs. I can't swing and push you," Emily explains.

"I'll push," Matt offers coming up to them. He pushes Claire, then Emily. A beer in his hand, a 70 degree day in February, and watching the love of his life's maternal instincts appear as she plays with Claire is enough to make Matt a very happy man on this Sunday afternoon.

* * *

"Today was a good day," Emily comments as they get ready for bed that night remembering the warmth of the sun on her face as she swung with Claire and the warm feeling she had inside as Matt took turns pushing each of them.

"It's not going to be a good night. You made me sick," Matt complains wiping his stuffy nose with a tissue.

"I have a feeling we're going to be getting each other sick well into our eighties," Emily refers to the fact that they can't stay away from each other. She kisses his shoulder, then his cheek before snuggling in next to him to go to sleep.

"I'm going to hold you to that," he chokes out as a coughing spell hits. Emily rubs his chest to soothe him as he tries to fall asleep. She waits until he is resting comfortably before she drifts off.

_Thanks for reading! Reviews are always welcome. There will be more to come. I'm just not sure when._


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Life's Little Moments: Chapter 6 Leading up to the Wedding

Rated: M Mature for sexual content and some language

Author: Grem

Please read chapters 1-5

"What?" Matt asks shrugging his shoulders in response to Emily's 'what are you up to?' look.

"A third glass of wine?" she questions as Matt hands her the glass in question and slides in next to her in the booth at Sloan's.

"Flannery she lives with you. You don't have to get her sauced up to get her to go home with you anymore," Frank teases his friends.

"He hasn't told her about Vegas yet," Duff mumbles to Frank referring to the recently planned bachelor party in Vegas.

"So," Matt begins with his mouth full of toothpaste as they brush their teeth later that night at home. "The guys want to do my bachelor party in Vegas. How do you feel about that?"

"So that's what the wine was about," Emily's eyes brighten with enlightenment as she looks up at him after spitting. "I thought you just wanted sex," she giggles still a bit giddy from the wine. About a week ago she had convinced Matt they shouldn't have sex again until their wedding night to make it more special, and when he didn't answer her at Sloan's she assumed he was tired of the arrangement already and trying to get her tipsy. She'd like to be mad at him for asking her this way, but she can't really blame him for taking advantage of her good mood and the fact that she willfully downed three glasses of wine after work. She can tell he really is nervous and really does care about her opinion on the bachelor party, but she also knows he doesn't want to give the guys something to give him hell about. "I don't care where you have your bachelor party," she relieves him of his worry.

"But you'd rather I not have one at all," he states knowing that even though they haven't talked about it, Emily would probably rather hang out with all of their friends together than go through the tradition of the last night of freedom.

"You mean would I rather be spared the awkwardness of a night that is all about flaunting things that I would rather keep private, . . .Yeah, but I get it. It's a right of passage and one that while I may not enjoy it or enjoy thinking about what will be going on at your bachelor party, I kind of feel like we have to do it. I know our friends will not let either one of us out of it and I know you want to do it. Plus the girls are whisking me off to New York, so I can't really be a hypocrite," she tells him as she hands him her toothbrush to set on the shelf.

"You're going to do spa days and see plays," he comments that her weekend will be rather tame compared to what the guys have planned. He follows her into the bedroom and slides into bed watching her smooth lotion up and down each arm.

"We're going out," she defends not wanting her weekend to seem boring.

"So you're really okay with this?" he asks sitting up and resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Yes," she replies. "Have I really given you a reason to think I'm that much of a prude?" she asks turning to kiss him.

When he pulls back from the kiss his eyes dare her to prove him wrong before he leans in and tries to deepen the kiss.

"Nice try," she murmurs not letting him get too carried away. She kisses him one more time lightly.

"Goodnight," she says lightly as she shimmies under the covers and wills herself not to turn around and do what they both want to.

"You're killing me, you know that," Matt grumbles pulling her close. She smiles at the fact that he thinks he's the only one suffering.

"That's sort of the point," she reminds him. "Only three weeks to go," she adds cheerfully, earning a groan from him.

"Am I crazy for hating the idea that another woman is probably dancing naked in front of Matt right now?" a drunk Emily asks her friends as they leave a nightclub in New York.

"The bride is supposed to hate and resent the bachelor party," Em's married friend Shanna informs her.

"You know they talk big, but I bet they probably just went to some topless show. Our guys are classier than a plain old strip club," Lia insists.

"Our guys?" Emily teases. If Duff is Lia's guy, it's news to Emily.

"You know, someday," Lia says laughing.

"Who are we kidding?" Shanna asks. "They're at a strip club."

"I think we should go to one too. I've never done it before and I want to go," Emily decides.

"Are you sure?" Lia asks.

"Yeah, you only live once," Emily replies.

"How are you enjoying your last weekend of freedom man?" Frank asks setting another drink in front of Matt and clapping him on the shoulder.

"It's great," Matt replies honestly. He just leaves out the fact that he misses Emily and can't stop thinking about the fun they would have together in this city and that any naked woman Matt sees makes him think of Emily's naked form and makes him miss her even more. "Let's get out of here though. I'm ready for some more poker and drinking," Matt suggests knowing they'd stayed at the girly bars long enough.

"Hey, no touching," Lia reminds Emily grabbing the money from her and positioning it on the gentleman. Lia gladly enforces the rule Emily had told Lia that she and Matt had set up prior to their bachelor and bachelorette party weekends.

Lia's reminder brings Emily back down from her daring, adventurous high and kind of reminds her that this scene isn't really her. "Let's go back to the hotel," Emily suggests. They go back for some girl bonding time, sharing their exploits with men past and present.

"You're not supposed to be calling me," Matt teases as he answers his cell at 2 a.m. as the boys head back to their hotel.

"The girls all fell asleep," Emily shares in a whisper. "I just wanted to say I miss you."

"I miss you too princess. I've decided you're not a prude and you and I could have a lot of fun in this city."

"Flannery who is that?" Emily hears Matt's friend Mark in the background.

"Oh shit, I've been caught," Matt proclaims laughing. "I love you."

"Love you too," Emily replies hanging up.

"You're so lucky," Lia whispers to Em as Emily lies back down.

"Thanks, I know," Em replies smiling to herself.

"Happy Birthday!!!" all of Sloan's shouts as Matt and Emily walk into Sloan's two days before the wedding which also happens to be Emily's 34th birthday.

"Thanks," Emily replies surprised and a little overwhelmed. She looks over at Matt.

"You planned a wedding. I figured the least I could do was plan a little something for your birthday," he answers her questioning look nonchalantly.

"Thank you," she says softly touched that he'd planned a little get together for her birthday. She leads the way into the bar getting hugs and personal birthday wishes while Matt gets her a drink. She meets him and some of their closest friends in their usual booth.

"To Matt and Emily, it may have taken seven years, but may you have a long and happy life together," Frank toasts later that evening.

"What are you talking about seven years?" Emily asks. "Matt didn't even notice me until we became partners."

"That's not true," Matt interjects. "I told you when your dad was here that I started liking you way back during that case both of our teams were assigned to where we went to that pizza place after the crisis was over.

"You liked her before that man. The first day she got here you were interested. You complained when and worried when she lived in that first apartment in that transitional neighborhood. You wanted to help her look for condos and she shot you down," Frank gives Matt an ego blow.

"I thought you were being arrogant," Emily shares amused by the story.

"And I thought you needed my help," Matt tells her, knowing now that she is much more independent and self sufficient than he first thought.

"See, he wanted to get into your pants way before he was your partner," Frank teases.

"It was more than that," Matt assures quickly knowing even though they are secure in their relationship now, some of the insecurities they both had about the relationship early on were due to the fact that they were both under the impression the other person thought it was just sex.

"Obviously," she says laughing as she flashes her engagement ring. "It happened when it was meant to," she tells him quietly. They both had waited a long time with silent crushes, but eventually that attraction, that draw to each other overpowered their concerns about career.


	7. Chapter 7

Life's Little Moments: Chapter 7 The Rehearsal

This story is about the ins and outs of Matt and Emily's life together. I would suggest reading chapters 1-6 first. Thanks for reading!

* * *

The bag in front of him has intrigued him for weeks. It's not very puffy, although he didn't really expect Emily to go for the big princess type dress. With her in the shower, now is his chance to take a little peak of the secret she has been so carefully guarding the past months.

Matt is just about to lift the zipper when he hears, "Matthew Flannery put your hands in the air." He begins to turn toward his fiancé, but she halts that action by demanding, "don't turn around." She tucks the top of her towel in so that it stays up.

"I was just going to touch…" he begins.

"Anything you say can and will be used against you," she warns. "I knew I should have let Lia keep the dress at her apartment," she adds admonishingly as she pulls Matt away from the closet. It's become Matt's annoying game over the past few weeks to try and sneak a peak at the dress. She doesn't know if he's actually taken a peek or not. She doesn't bother trying to find out because she knows she would never get it out of him if he did peek. Anyway, she's pretty sure it's just a game to him. She's pretty positive he doesn't want to ruin the experience of seeing the dress for the first time when it is actually on her and she is walking toward him to marry him. "You don't care what it feels or looks like. You just want to see it because you know you can't," Emily hits the nail on the head with her analysis of the situation.

"Yeah, well I like to break the rules a little," he teases in the playful voice she can't resist, before learning down to kiss her. She kisses him back thinking about how much she loves their playfulness. It relaxes her.

"Don't make me take you to the ground," she sternly flips back into cop mode.

"That sounds like fun. Are we playing good cop, bad cop?" he jokes as he pulls her close. She would love to take this further, but they purposefully haven't been together in over a month and she is not about to spoil that the day before the wedding.

"I have a spa appointment," Emily tries to ignore the major sparks of lust that are firing between them right now by playfully pushing away from him. Her ignoring of the sparks elicits a disappointed groan from Matt. She gives him a sympathetic smile and her eyes hold promises of how she'll make it up to him. "You know. I think you're right. You do need to go to work today. There is just way too much trouble you can get into," she smiles patting his chest as she refers to a discussion they'd had last night about whether or not Matt would work part of the day or not.

"I'm just excited," he defends his actions. He truly can't wait to see her coming down the aisle in a white dress and to promise to love and protect her for the rest of their lives. He can't imagine knowing or loving anyone else the way he knows and loves Emily. He is ready to dedicate his life to the woman in front of him.

"Me too!" she replies unnecessarily. He started noticing her excitement about a week ago, when she stopped being able to sit still for more than five minutes at a time. Usually Emily can sit back and take things in stride, but his week she's been on the go constantly doing last minute things for the wedding and making sure everyone is taken care of. Matt makes a mental note to check in with Emily later tonight and remind her that tomorrow is her day. Although he doesn't think he has much to worry about since through all her impulsiveness and frazzled moments this week he has still sensed that deep inner calm and contentment she almost always possesses. He's also noticed that she has been doing special things to treat herself such as her spa morning this morning.

"There's a surprise for you in the kitchen," she distracts Matt from his thoughts so she can get dressed and out to her spa appointment.

Unable to resist a surprise Matt heads into the kitchen and scans the room. He notices a piece of paper on the kitchen table and when he picks it up he can't believe his eyes. Emily had been trying to decide between Lehman-Flannery and Flannery for her last name for weeks now. He thought for sure she would choose Lehman-Flannery, but there on the paper is her signature as Emily Rose Flannery.

"Really?" Matt asks returning to their bedroom. She smiles at his lit-up eyes after pulling on a t-shirt. She knew that Matt really wanted her to take his name even though he was trying to act cool about Lehman-Flannery or even her just keeping Lehman.

"Yeah," she tells him. "I still don't like how Emily Flannery sounds; too many y's but Emily Rose Flannery is ok and when we have children I don't want it to be confusing. Plus," she adds wrapping her arms around his neck, "I don't need to keep my name to show I'm an independent, confident woman. I've never been more myself than I am with you so I figure the last name is sort of mine already anyway."

"I love you," Matt declares pulling her into a hug. Her reason for taking his name fills him with even more pride and love for her.

"I love you too," she replies in a tone that gives away how truly and completely in love she is, "and on that thought I need to go. I'll see you at the reception hall at three," she instructs before kissing him quickly and heading toward the kitchen.

* * *

"We must thank Matt for inviting us to your birthday last night," Emily's mother comments as she sits next to her daughter having her nails painted. "It was certainly nice to meet everyone before all the wedding festivities begin."

"I had no idea he had that planned. To tell you the truth I was thinking so much about having last minute things done for the wedding, tying up some paperwork so I didn't have anything to worry about on our honeymoon, and worrying about people coming in for the wedding I gave him a hard time about insisting we could go to Sloan's for one drink before dealing with anything else," Emily reveals. "I was so high strung yesterday, he practically had to drag me over there and I was freaking out on him the whole way."

"You look relaxed today," her mother observes.

"I am," she confirms just wanting to enjoy every minute of this.

"You're father and I are very proud of you," Emily's mom shares as they sit across from one another with their nails drying. "We can see what a wonderful life you have out here. You're much happier than you ever were in New York or Arizona."

"It's not just because of Matt," Emily shares not wanting her mom to think that Matt had swooped in and fixed everything for her. "I've worked hard to learn about myself, find what makes me happy, and find the confidence in myself to let myself be happy."

"I know," her mother replies. "That's why we're proud."

"Thank you," Emily says softly feeling a little awkward having a conversation like this with her mother. It's not something they do very often.

"You know I'm talking to Ally again, and I know Mitch is too," Emily refers to her brother. "It's not easy and it's not perfect, but I want her in my life. She was supposed to have a parole hearing in March, but it got pushed back. I'm testifying in May asking for her release," she shares with her mom.

"I don't know how you do it Emily, especially after what she did to you last year," her mother comments.

"She's going to be out soon. She'll have a new start. That's what I want for us, a new start. Maybe you guys can have one too," she suggests tentatively.

"We tried to help her Emily…" her mother begins.

"She's family. You try again," Emily insists the same mantra she's been going through with Matt about his brother Chris. "Sometimes I don't think we try hard enough, any of us, myself included, to stay in touch, to take care of each other like families should." Emily is careful to include herself because she knows she is not perfect and she also doesn't want to start a fight the day before her wedding.

"I see your point," Emily's mother concedes wanting to remain civil also. She can also see now that Emily is starting her own family, she is trying to reach out and mend the broken parts of the family she grew up with.

* * *

"Here, try this one," Frank offers Matt a different weapon in the shooting range of the FBI building.

"Aw thanks papa bear," Matt uses the new nickname some of Franks newest recruits had given him.

"Watch it," Frank warns pointing a finger at him.

"Nervous yet?" Frank asks after Matt has let off a couple rounds.

"Not really, maybe a little about the whole church part. I wanted to get married outside at a park or something, and Emily did too, but when my gram started protesting and then hers, we gave in on that one thing. We both finally learned where genetically our negotiation skills come from, our maternal grandmothers. We're doing pictures at the park we always go hiking in so we're excited about that. I just want us to have the best day of our lives tomorrow, and hope we throw a good party for the rest of you," Matt shares.

"You might be nervous in the morning especially since you don't get to see Emily, but take it from me once you see her walking down the aisle toward you the nerves fade and she is the only thing on your mind," Frank imparts his marital wisdom to Matt.

"I'm telling you there's nothing to be nervous about. I can see Emily and I at 80 skillfully trying to convince the other we should be the one driving to the grocery store, and enjoying every minute of it," Matt explains his calm demeanor about leaving bachelorhood. He knows there isn't a person that is more right for him than Emily. He also knows that she makes his life more enjoyable and he loves spending his life with her.

"Whatever you say man," Frank chuckles at his mental picture of Matt and Emily at 80 using their negotiation skills on each other. "I'll still have a shot ready for you."

* * *

"Hey," Matt sneaks up behind Emily later that day as she arranges center pieces at the reception hall. He runs his hand across her back as he takes in the hall. "By this time tomorrow, we'll be married," he leans in closely to share the realization that's just hit him.

"I know, I can't wait!" she turns in his arms, places her hands on his cheeks, and kisses him. They get a few awwwwws from the bridesmaids that are helping with decorations. "How was your day?" Emily asks as she moves to the next table.

"Slow, but in a good way. You?"

"Very nice," she replies showing him her new nails. "Relaxing"

"Nice," he comments. "What can I do?" he asks wanting to keep her relaxed.

"He knows the magic words already," Emily's brother Mitch teases. "Come help me with name cards," he suggests. "We can't screw that up too badly."

* * *

Emily's cousin Sarah, her friend Shanna from Princeton, and Lia chatter excitedly about how fast or slow to walk down the aisle, their present for Emily and Matt, and about how happy Emily looks.

"Are you ready for this?" Richard asks his daughter as he takes her arm.

"Completely," she replies never more ready for anything in her life.

"That answer makes a father feel good, even though it's still hard thinking of you as a married woman and not a little girl anymore. You know your mother and I are always here for you."

"Thanks dad," she replies knowing that her dad is trying to make up a little bit for the times they weren't there when she was young. She'll take it though. She loves her parents and wants them in her life. "I love you." It comes out a little forced. Somehow along the way, they had gotten out of the habit of saying it, but Emily wants to bring it back. She figures life is too short to not let the people you love know that you love them.

"I love you too Em," her father affectionately uses her nickname making her instantly feel the love and connection she once had with her father.

"Ok Richard, you and Emily will come to the back of the church, the music will change to the wedding march, and you will start walking down the aisle," the minister instructs, ending Emily and Richard's conversation.

* * *

"To have and to hold," Matt repeats after the minister watching Emily's teeth dig into her bottom lip. He's touched that it's only the rehearsal and she's struggling not to cry. Emily feels silly overcome by the intense emotions, but she feels so loved by Matt as he holds her hands and promises to love her forever, and by her family witnessing their love that she can't help but shed a few happy tears.

"You don't have to cry," Frank jokes from the front row. "You can still back out." Grace, his wife, smacks him in the chest. He looks nervously at Emily not knowing how she'll take it.

"Very funny," sarcasm drips from her tongue as a tear drips from her eye. She's amused tonight, but warns, "Behave tomorrow, or else!"

* * *

"No, not that story," Emily protests loudly when Duff begins the story of how Matt let everyone in on their little secret. Friends and family are gathered around tables at a downtown LA restaurant for the rehearsal dinner and now that their stomachs are satisfied the storytelling begins.

"Hey it's our weekend. You're not supposed to be harassing us. You're supposed to be toasting us," Matt reminds their friends.

"We could tell everyone about the time your car got toasted," Frank suggests.

Emily groans. None of the stories everyone tells ever make her look good.

"I have the surprise here," Cheryl saves Emily as she swoops by and drops a set of keys into her hands.

Eager to get away from the embarrassing story telling and not able to wait to show Matt his wedding present she excuses them from the group as she takes him by the hand to lead him outside.

"Where are we going?" he questions why they are leaving their own party.

"You get your wedding present now."

"Whose car keys are those?" Matt asks noticing he doesn't recognize the set of keys in Emily's hands.

"Yours," she replies handing them over. "It's a bit of a fixer-upper, but it runs," she informs him as she nods toward the blue Mustang in the parking lot. AS Matt gapes at it she continues, "You got the old one right before we started to like each other and we had so many good memories with that car. Then when we worked the case where I got the car torched, I think we were beginning to realize we were falling in love. It just felt right to start our marriage with a new Mustang."

"This is awesome!" Matt exclaims as he strides over to the car and runs his hand along the top of the hood.

"Really?" Em asks. "Cheryl helped. She knows more about cars."

"Yeah," he says getting in and putting in the keys. "I mean there's a lot I can do with it, but that's great." He turns the engine over. "This is amazing," he repeats, enthralled by his new car. "Come here," he requests reaching up for Emily who has been standing next to the driver's side of the car. He puts his hand behind her head and kisses her. "Thank You."

"You're welcome," she replies glad he likes it so much. "Want to sneak away? Now is our chance before they kidnap us for the night," Emily suggests.

"Yeah, get in," Matt agrees totally on board. Emily hops in the Mustang, but they barely make it out of the parking space, when Sarah, Shanna, and Lia come flying out of the restaurant and surround the car.

"She's coming with us," Lia insists.

"I'm going for a ride at least," Emily proclaims. "We'll be back after once around the block," she promises.

"You better bring her back," Lia warns Matt.

"I don't want to get out," Emily complains when she and Matt return to the restaurant after their ride.

"I'll get them to let me drop you off at the hotel," Matt offers. "Thank you for this. I love it," he tells her and kisses her before reluctantly getting out of the car.

* * *

"Wasn't it at our wedding when you two first brought up the subject of marriage?" Mark, one of the groomsmen asks as the stories surrounding Matt and Emily continue at the rehearsal dinner.

"More like Emily slipped and admitted she was already thinking marriage," Matt clarifies for the small group of close family and friends that remain at the restaurant. "You were thinking it too and you know it," Emily calls from across the room without missing a beat. Matt grimaces at the fact Emily had been listening in from across the room. "Learn to say as little as possible," Frank advises Matt. "Yeah, they're always listening," Mark whispers in mock fear. The other married men laugh.

As the party is winding to an end, Matt stands and clears his throat to get everyone's attention. "Hey everyone, Emily and I want to thank you all for being here tonight and tomorrow with us, especially our parents, grandmothers, and bridal party. Have fun tonight and tomorrow, be safe, and we'll see you for the big day tomorrow."

"You weren't even listening to my speech," Matt accuses playfully as he comes up behind Emily where she is chatting with friends and wraps his arms around her.

"I was. You did great," she compliments.

"Yeah, what did I say?" he challenges.

"Seriously Matt? You know I can listen to a hostage, look-up background information on the computer, and be listening to you behind me. What would make you think I couldn't talk and listen at the same time?"

"Good point," he replies. "So what did I say?" he asks not ready to give up the challenge.

"Thanks for coming, have fun, and be safe," she sums it up as she wraps an arm around him. "Oh, and see you tomorrow for the big day. Speaking of which we should probably get going," she adds.

"There is no we," Lia reminds Emily. "You're coming with us."

"I know, I know, but Matt is going to drive me over," Emily tells the girls.

* * *

"Emily, we have to call Matt," Lia insists after they have on their facial masks and are settled on the beds at the hotel in their pajamas.

"Why?" Emily asks. "He's probably sleeping."

"This is a 'How Well do you Know Each Other quiz. We have to see if you're ready to get married," Lia explains holding up the magazine in her hands.

"It's a little late for that," Emily's cousin Sarah quips.

"Okay we'll do you first," Lia begins. "Your favorite color, then Matt's"

"Mine is green. His is blue."

"That was an easy one. What were your first jobs?" Lia asks.

"Mine was receptionist for our local nursing home. Matt was an umpire for little league games when he was in high school."

"Your worst quality?"

"Both of us can be passive aggressive. It's not a good quality for either of us. He's going to say that he doesn't have any bad qualities, and if he knows what's good for him he'll say I don't have any either," Emily says smiling as she pictures her betrothed scoffing at someone mentioning he might have a worst quality.

"Best quality?"

"He'll say mine is my ability to find the good in things. "

"And Matt's?" Shanna prompts after waiting awhile for Emily to think.

"I don't know which quality is his best," Emily responds. "He's strong and dependable, confident and self assured. He's caring and loving. I think what I love best though is the little inside jokes he comes up with to make me laugh. His best quality is that he makes me laugh," she decides.

"What are your greatest fears?" Sarah reads the next question.

"Mine is not being good enough. Matt will never tell you his anyway, so I'm going to keep that private," Emily shares.

"Favorite food?" Lia asks.

"Strangely this is a hard one. We both like a lot of things. I think he'll say his favorite is Mexican food. I don't know. I have like a favorite in each food group. I'll say Mexican food too," Emily responds.

"Ok, last one," Lia begins. "Favorite childhood memory?"

"His is playing baseball with friends and cousins in his neighborhood. Mine is playing with my brother and sister in the summer in the backyard at the lake house."

Lia calls Matt, and Emily listens to her responses.

"I can't believe you got that almost word for word!" Lia exclaims.

"She's always telling me to stop being passive aggressive and just say what I mean," Matt responds.

"Matt thought you would say his best quality is his dependability," Lia whispers to Emily.

"I almost said that," Emily agrees.

"Matt you have to tell," Lia tries to get him to share his greatest fear.

"Emily wouldn't have told you," Matt repeats what he told Lia after the first time she asked his greatest fear.

"Damn you guys really do know each other," Lia comments.

"Yeah we do. Now can you give me to my bride to be so I can say goodnight."

Lia hands the phone to Emily.

"You're participating in this nuttiness?" Matt questions smiling into the phone because this wedding is turning his Emily into a little bit of a girly girl. She is participating in magazine quizzes, a very un-Emily like activity.

"You did too," she counters lying back on the bed.

"Lia didn't really give me a choice. Plus you already did it, and I wasn't going to let you down."

"There's that dependability," she teases as she twirls her hair. She is fidgety with excitement, not nerves.

"So…" Matt begins slowly. "I've been laying here thinking about you, and would it be alright if I said a few things to you at the ceremony tomorrow?" he asks.

"What…? Matt I thought we decided we weren't going to write our own vows. Don't you want to keep those things private?" She stops twirling the end of her hair and sits up against the headboard.

"I thought I did, but tomorrow is about standing up in front of our friends and family and declaring our love for each other right? So I was just thinking I want to get up there and say all the things I've been laying here thinking."

"Ok, but then I get to write my own vows too," she agrees.

"You're really okay with this?" he asks.

"Yeah, I like that you surprise me every once in awhile. I also like that you were thinking about me," she adds in the soft, sweet tone he has come to know as her affectionate tone.

"Whoever thought of this staying apart the night before the wedding was an idiot," Matt claims running his hand over her empty half of the bed.

"I know, but maybe it's so we appreciate all the nights together after this," she offers.

"You're analyzing. I'm going to sleep," he teases.

"Yeah, I'm tired," she agrees giggling at his teasing and pulling her knees to her chest. "I love you."

"Love you too, sleep well," he tells her lovingly.

"You too," she replies. "night"

"night"

"So are we going to be up all night writing your vows?" Lia asks.

"Nah, that's easy. I'll sleep on it tonight and write them in the morning," Emily replies getting up and handing Lia her phone.

"Good, we better get to sleep. It's after midnight."

"And I'm getting married tomorrow!" Emily exclaims flopping onto the bed a huge grin on her face.

"You're not excited are you?" Sarah asks hitting her cousin with a pillow.

"Not at all," Emily replies a bit giddy. She rolls onto her side and crawls under the covers. Of course she's excited. Tomorrow is a once in a lifetime day and she is marrying the man she loves. She knows how lucky she is to have found the person she wants to share her life with and she isn't going to take a minute of it for granted. Tomorrow is her day and she is going to enjoy being in love, being with her friends and family, and celebrating her and Matt's love together.

* * *

*** This part got a bit sappy, but it is a beautiful day and I'm in a good mood and weddings are supposed to be full of love and sweetness and excitement. So I hope you enjoyed. The wedding to come soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Life's Little Moment's: Chapter 8 The Wedding

* * *

"Rise and shine ladies," Emily coaxes the girls as she opens the blinds in their hotel room. "It's a beautiful day for me to get married," she proclaims not at all shy about making today all about her.

"It's southern California. Were you really worried?" Sarah quips.

"You either didn't sleep and you're delirious, or you slept really well and you're still loopy," Lia teases enjoying this silly side of Emily.

"It took me a little bit to fall asleep, but I slept pretty well," she comments.

* * *

At breakfast Emily begins scribbling on a pad of paper she brought down from the hotel room. She crosses one idea out and begins again. Putting all of her feelings for Matt into just a few sentences is a more difficult task than she thought.

"Do you want anything else?" Shanna asks Emily noticing Emily hasn't eaten much of her breakfast due to concentrating on her vows. "It may be awhile before we get to eat again."

"Sure, I'll have a mini bagel and some fruit." Emily had taken eggs and sausage along with her bagel and fruit the first time through the buffet line, but after a few bites she realized the eggs and sausage were not going to sit well in her excited and slightly nervous stomach. Her nerves subside again as she crafts an eloquent sentence for her vows.

At the elevator on the way back up to the room after breakfast the women overhear a woman on her cell phone saying, "You haven't tried to speak to me in weeks Jack, and now you expect me to just come home and talk to you. I don't know how to talk to you anymore. I don't know you anymore. I'm not coming home."

The bridesmaids share worried and annoyed looks. This isn't something Emily needs to hear on her wedding day.

The first thing Emily thinks is how the use of cell phones has really allowed people to live their lives out in the open if they so choose. The most private conversations can now happen anywhere. The second thing she thinks of is how important communication is in a relationship. This woman is shutting down the man who appears to be reaching out to her. Emily doesn't ever want to do that to Matt. She will definitely be putting some kind of promise in her vows to Matt about always communicating.

* * *

"We're going to be late," Emily frets as they get their things together to go get their hair done and head to the church.

"What else do you need?" Sarah asks.

Emily waits for Lia to finish helping her with her eyeliner before looking over the room and saying as she points," the green duffle bag."

Sarah grabs the duffle bag and throws it on the bed with the rest of the stuff that is going to the church.

"The salon is right down the street," Lia assures Emily as she continues doing Emily's makeup. "We don't have to leave for 10 more minutes."

There's a knock at the door. Sarah jaunts across the room to answer it. Emily's mom appears in the bathroom doorway. "You look so beautiful already," she gushes. "You do sweetheart," her father adds appearing behind her mother.

"Thanks," Emily replies really starting to feel like the bride.

* * *

"What are you doing with your hair?" Emily's mom asks as they arrive at the salon. Emily had invited her to come with to get her hair done.

"I'm going to have it curly, with part of it up in this clip," she shows her mom a clip with tiny stones that match the beading in her dress. "I didn't really know what I wanted to do with my hair so I asked Matt. I figured he really didn't get a say in much else besides the cake, his tux, and some input on colors. He likes it curly. And when I asked up or down, he said part of it up, so that's what we are going to try and do."

Emily continues to work on her vows as she chats with Nikki, the woman doing her hair.

"So you just decided to write your own vows last night?" Nikki asks a bit shocked.

"Yeah, my fiancé usually doesn't know he wants something until it's right there in front of him, so I'm not really surprised."

"That's sweet that he wants to tell you how he feels in his own words," Nikki expresses.

"It is," Emily agrees. Talking about Matt has made Emily wonder how her groom is doing. She wonders if he is nervous. She wonders if he is as excited as she is to become partners for life, to know the other person, their best friend will always be there.

* * *

Matt is surprised to see his brother's name appear in the box on his phone as the device rings in his hand. Matt and Chris had only begun speaking again a few weeks ago.

_Flashback to the beginning of March_

Emily lets out a frustrated sigh as she hangs up the phone and Matt enters their cubicle.

"What's wrong?" he asks.

"Ally's parole hearing got pushed back. She won't be able to come to the wedding," Emily explains.

"Maybe there's something we can do, try calling her lawyer or something," Matt suggests sitting down and facing his fiancé.

"I already tried, but I didn't want to push too hard considering what happened last year. I just sort of inquired if it was possible to change the hearing back to March."

"I can try," Matt offers.

"No. I don't even think she'd appreciate it. She sounded like it didn't even matter to her."

Trying to reconnect with Ally has been tough for Emily. The sister she knew as a kid isn't there anymore. When Emily goes to visit she never knows if she'll be visiting the sister who is becoming a friend or the hurtful, angry sister who still resents Emily.

"I just wanted my sister there," she confides in Matt as the tears she had held back when she was on the phone with Ally spring to her eyes. She quickly brings a hand to her face and dries the tears with her thumb and pointer finger. She isn't often emotional, but her sister is one of the people she becomes emotional about.

"She's been in there a long time Em. It changes a person."

"I know that," she snaps at him. She recognizes but isn't able to control the fact she is taking her emotions out on him.

"Hey," he says placing a hand on her arm to sooth her. "I'm just saying that maybe this is better for now. Ally would have only had two weeks to adjust before the wedding. It may have been too much pressure for her, you, and your whole family to have her at the wedding."

"I was just hoping this could be a new beginning for everyone," she sighs resigned to the fact that it won't be. She knows co-workers in the bull pen are watching. They tend to eavesdrop if Matt and Emily have any lengthy conversation. Matt glares at one of the onlookers who quickly resumes her work.

"I know," Matt assures his optimistic fiancé as his hand gently runs up and down her arm.

* * *

"I can't make any promises," Matt initiates a conversation as he passes Emily a beer and slides into the booth next to her at Sloan's after work that evening, "but I'm going to call Chris tomorrow."

Emily looks at him wide-eyed. She can't believe what she is hearing. He has been so opposed to this for months.

"You don't have to if you're not ready," Emily assures him.

"I do have to. You're right. Life is too short to not let the people in your life know you love them. I only have one brother and I don't want him to slip away forever." Emily's strength in reconnecting with her sister has given Matt the motivation and ambition to reconnect with his brother. Her ability to appreciate the people and things in her life has made him want to emulate that.

The following afternoon Matt's stomach tenses as he dials the number for his brother's cell phone. He looks across the table in the empty FBI classroom at Emily for assurance. Knowing she's there for him no matter what happens gives him the courage to hit the last number. As it rings he holds his breath and hopes Chris hasn't changed the number. If he has to go through this again, he may chicken out.

"Chris Flannery," a familiar voice comes over the phone line.

"Chris, it's Matt."

There is a long pause and then a tentative, "Matt… It's been…" The younger Flannery is stunned to hear his big brother's voice. He's wanted to talk to him for so long, but didn't know how to reach out.

"I know… I um… I…." Matt wants to tell his brother he misses him, but instead goes with, "I'd like to see you."

"Me too," Chris agrees. They set up a meeting for lunch the next day and an afternoon baseball game. Matt had thought of baseball because then they could talk, but they didn't have to get into the hard and heavy stuff. Also baseball had been one of their favorite hobbies growing up.

The next day as they wait at the restaurant Emily is first to notice a man in the side parking lot that is unmistakably Matt's brother. The hair is a little lighter, facial features slightly different, and the younger Flannery doesn't have quite as bulky of a build as his older brother, but the two brothers could nearly be fraternal twins. Emily turns toward Matt and sees he too has noticed his brother has arrived. Matt had been nervously watching the door for the past ten minutes.

"Matt," Chris holds out his hand to his brother as he enters the restaurant. The younger brother is so moved at seeing his big brother after so long he leans in and gives Matt a half hug. Matt hugs him back giving him a pat on the back.

"This is my fiancée, Emily," Matt introduces the woman beside him.

"Our father has told me a lot about you," Chris comments. "Nice to meet you," he adds taking Emily's hand.

"You too," she replies.

"What about you, any girlfriend?" Matt asks uncomfortably realizing that if their father didn't talk to them so much about the other brother trying to get the two talking again he wouldn't know if his brother was single, married, or even if he had kids.

"Yeah, I just started seeing a girl I met through a friend," Chris replies.

Throughout lunch there are periodic tense silences, but then someone asks a question or shares a memory and the nervous energy is relieved for awhile.

"Have fun at the game," Emily tells the guys after lunch. She is taking Matt's car home and Matt is going to the game with Chris. She figured this would give them a chance to bond on their own and if Matt is having a good time and wants to, he can invite Chris over for dinner when Chris drops him off. "It was nice meeting you Chris," she adds.

"You too Emily. I hope to see you soon," he replies.

"Ok, see you later," Matt says giving her a light kiss, wishing his support system wasn't leaving.

"So?" Chris asks when they are settled in their seats at the Dodger game, "do we have to bring up all the old crap, or can we just start new?"

"I'm all for starting new. Though at some point the old stuff might come up," Matt is leery that they can have a future with so much unresolved hurt and anger in their past. 'God I sound like Emily' he thinks to himself. "Emily's degrees are all in some form of psychology, so when we're ready she may be able to help us work through all our stuff so that we can do it without killing each other," Matt jokes.

"She seems pretty amazing," Chris compliments. "Dad just adores her and I can see how much you do."

"Yeah," Matt agrees sheepishly. Sharing things with his brother is still very new. Matt doesn't share his feelings with many people.

Seeing Matt is a little uncomfortable, Chris changes the topic slightly. "So she was really your partner?" he asks.

"She actually is again. We split up when we got engaged, but my partner transferred back to San Diego and hers was a jackass, so Cheryl put us together again."

"How long were you partnered before you started dating?" Chris asks.

"Quite a while," Matt replies. He doesn't mind sharing the very basic facts about how he and Emily got together. "We both tried to ignore it for a long time for the sake of our careers." Matt and Chris spend the afternoon discussing Emily (just the basic facts of where she's from and where she went to school), work and cases, memories from childhood, and their toys (otherwise known as cars and motorcycles). The most personal story Matt shares is how Emily was taken hostage leading to his favorite car getting torched.

"How was the game?" Emily asks the Flannery men as they enter the kitchen. Her eyes hold a deeper meaning in the question for Matt.

"Good," Matt replies giving her a little nod to say things are ok. He grabs two beers from the fridge. Emily already has one open on the counter that she had taken out when she started dinner.

"They won!" Chris adds. "Have you turned her into a Dodger fan yet?" he asks his brother.

"I listened to part of the game while I was running errands," Emily answers for herself. " I picked up some necessities for our honeymoon," she directs the last part to Matt.

"Really?" he asks hopefully, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Not that kind of necessity, which I'm sure I'll get plenty of next week," she refers to her impending bachelorette party with a hint of exasperation in her tone that doesn't hide her annoyance at just how much of a guys' guy Matt can be sometimes. In order not to get too personal in front of their guest Emily asks Chris, "He didn't by chance tell you where we are going did he?"

"Sorry, he said the honeymoon is a surprise and no one gets to know until the day after the wedding."

Emily smiles and shrugs. "I figured that would be the answer. I picked up the programs for the church today," she informs Matt. "They are on the table if you want to see." Matt doesn't really care, but he knows enough about this wedding stuff to go look at them and pretend he does care.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay for dinner," Chris asks Emily while Matt is in the other room. He wonders how much Emily knows about his and Matt's differences, but he gets the feeling she is onboard with reconciliation. He just hopes that she doesn't end up hating him, if she doesn't know the whole story. The arguments that have kept Matt and himself silent for so long are probably more his fault. He just hopes both Matt and Emily can forgive him, because in the little time he's spent with them he's realized how much he misses having a family.

"Of course," she replies, glad that Matt felt comfortable enough to invite Chris for dinner.

"Do you know what made him…?" Chris asks quickly and quietly while Matt is in the other room. This still feels so out of the blue to Chris. They both have been angry for so long. Chris just needs to understand why Matt is finally reaching out now.

"I think the wedding…, and I have a sister who I have a broken relationship with, but we're trying. It made him want to try too." Emily only shares about her sister because she knows Chris needs to know the truth about why and how Matt was finally able to communicate with his brother.

"I just didn't know how," Chris tries to explain.

"Neither did he," Emily explains for Matt and then gives Chris the shut up look because Matt is coming back into the room. Both realize they already just shared a brother/sister in-law moment there. Emily has already taken a liking to Chris which she figures is alright since in the few conversations she's had with Matt about his brother Matt never really says anything bad about Chris. Emily sees a lot of Matt in Chris and can see how the two similar personalities could have had a falling out. From what Matt has told her about their falling out, it seems like they were both at fault, maybe Chris a little more to blame, but she just might be biased there. Chris thought Matt was a shitty big brother because Matt had his own issues to deal with, and Matt resented always having to clean up Chris' messes while he was trying to keep his own life together.

"Thank you for dinner Emily. It was excellent," Chris bids his future sister-in-law goodnight much later that night.

"You're welcome," Emily replies. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I'm so glad you came," she adds leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

"Me too," he tells her as Matt opens the door for them to step out onto the porch. Emily stays inside and starts to clean up the kitchen. She figures she'll give Matt and Chris a little more time alone, plus she doesn't mind the cooking and cleaning as long as Matt doesn't expect her to be the one doing it all the time.

"Emily had a part in us getting together today didn't she?" Chris asks.

"She's been asking me for awhile. Neither of us was very connected with our families when we met. But I wanted to see you," Matt assures his brother it wasn't all Emily's idea.

"I see what you mean about the psychology thing. She was taking in everything," Chris chuckles.

"And her questions got a little pushy," Matt adds loud enough for Emily to hear in the kitchen.

"I heard that," she calls out.

"You were meant to," he replies and even though his tone is even and playful she hears the bit of an edge that tells her he's a little annoyed too. She knew from the look she got at dinner she'd taken it a little too far. It's just that they were talking so openly about some things, she couldn't help but digging a little further.

Before he catches himself Chris comments, "You sound like mom and dad before…" Chris doesn't finish the thought. They both know he means before she died.

Matt had never really thought of he and Emily like his parents. Sure he'd noticed the qualities Emily shares with his mother, but he'd forgotten how much teasing and joy and laughter had filled their house before their mom died. The same teasing, joy and laughter he shares with Emily every day.

"It was sure good to see you man," Matt holds out his hand to his brother.

"It was good to see you too. Is it alright if I call you soon?" he asks figuring it's his turn to make the next move.

"That'd be great," Matt agrees.

"I know, I'm sorry," Emily apologizes when Matt comes inside. "It's just it was going so well." This time, as is usually the case, all it takes is her I'm sorry I know I screwed up eyes to make him lose all traces of anger or even annoyance.

"Yeah," agrees Matt, "so don't analyze and don't push," he warns gently as he corners her by the L where the two counters meet. "I will ask you if we need those analysis skills I have a love/hate relationship with."

"Ok," she agrees wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Does that really mean okay or will you still be analyzing in your head?" he asks.

She smiles and shrugs, then leans in to kiss him.

"I know what you're thinking," Matt claims after the kiss.

"What?" Emily asks thinking this should be good.

"That we never should have made that agreement last week about no sex until the wedding night."

"My skills are rubbing off on you," she compliments pulling him closer and her kiss this time shows him he was exactly right with the analysis. "We can start tomorrow," her whispered breath tickling his ear and making his knees go weak.

"This is going to be a lot like our we'll run 2 miles tomorrow pact isn't it? We always say we'll start tomorrow, but never do," he chuckles before capturing her lips again.

More dinners with Chris follow in the coming weeks. The past isn't brought up too much, but Matt and Chris both realized the other has changed. The brothers get along as friends and enjoy each other's company. The Wednesday before the wedding Matt invites Chris to Emily's birthday party the next day and to the wedding.

_

* * *

_

Back to Present Day: The Wedding Day

"Chris, what's up?" Matt answers his phone.

"Just thought I'd check in, see if you needed anything," Chris replies.

"Actually sure, Sarah called me because Emily was freaking out about not having enough food at the park. Do you mind picking up some cheese platters and some crackers from the grocery store, or whatever other kind of snack foods you find. Vegetable tray or chips and salsa, it really doesn't matter. And maybe a case of beer or two," Matt adds.

"No problem bro. I've got you covered," Chris tells him.

"Thanks, I'll pay you back," Matt offers.

"No you won't. Consider it my gift to the happy couple."

"Thanks man. Do you have some coolers to keep the stuff in?"

"I can do that," Chris tells him.

"Great! If you want to bring it right to the church, all of the guys are meeting at noon if you'd like to come," Matt invites.

"I'll be there as soon as I get the food and drink taken care of Chris assures him. "See you soon."

"Thanks again Chris," Matt replies and hangs up.

* * *

"That's perfect!" Emily exclaims when her hair is finished. The front is pulled up away from her face held back by the beautiful clip, and the rest falls in soft smooth curls. "Thank you."

"Oh Em it's beautiful," Lia sighs as she comes up behind Emily. Emily is simply beaming.

* * *

"Are you ready?" Emily's mom asks her at the church a little while later. The girls are all in their blue bridesmaids dresses. Frank and Graces' daughter Claire looks adorable in her flower girl dress and has already gone out to the back of the church with her mom.

"Yes," Emily replies. Emily's mother and Sarah lift the dress over Emily's head. They carefully maneuver it over her hair as Shanna and Lia snap numerous pictures. As her mother zips her up and arranges the straps of the dress, Emily smoothes the front of her A-line, empire waist Chiffon wedding dress with decorative beading only underneath her breasts. It's simple and elegant, perfect for Emily. As the photographer snaps pictures of her in the mirror she truly feels the most beautiful she's ever felt. She feels like a princess, exactly how you're supposed to feel on your wedding day. She wonders how Matt is feeling.

The guys hear a knock at the door followed by, "woman entering."

"Come on in Cheryl," Matt calls.

"You look dashing," she compliments kissing Matt on the cheek.

"I don't know. Have I got my hair right?" he teases fussing with his hair.

"Stop it," Cheryl reprimands.

"Have you seen Emily?" Matt asks wondering how she is doing. He's been getting updates all morning through various people. The last one was Lia who let him know that she loves her hair and is pretty relaxed and excited.

"I haven't, but I saw Grace who said all they have left is to put the dress on," Cheryl shares the information she does have.

"Food?" Matt asks Frank as he reenters the room set up for the guys to wait until it is time.

"Relax, everything is here. We're all set for the park," Frank assures him.

Matt looks down at the crumpled paper in his hands, his vows, and realizes he is a little nervous. He tucks the paper in his coat pocket and tells Frank, "I'm ready for that shot now."

The Groom, groomsmen, and Matt's brother Chris do their shot. Cheryl declines and snaps a blackmail picture instead to be used later if she really needs Matt to do something. Though it probably won't have much effect because Cheryl is pretty sure Emily would be fine with Matt doing one shot. It's sort of tradition. Matt rinses with mouthwash so his first kiss with Emily as a married couple doesn't taste like alcohol.

Just as they are stashing the alcohol, the minister knocks, "We're ready for you."

As they enter the church from a side door, Matt looks around for friends and family. He smiles at his maternal and paternal grandmothers in the second row sitting with his dad and Chris. He's not nervous about anything now except his vows. Is he really going to say those things in front of all these people?

Mark, Matt's best man and friend since middle school notices Matt becoming a little unnerved and jokes, "Get used to this. It won't be the last time you wait for her."

At the back of the church Claire sees Emily in her dress and her jaw drops. Emily comes over to Claire and her nephews Ben and Jack. "Emily you look beautiful," Claire whispers awestruck by Emily who looks like a princess to the little girl.

"Thank you. So do you Claire," she replies. "Are you guys ready?" she asks them as she bends down to say hi to the kids.

"Yes," Claire and Ben both tell her. Jack is more interested in Claire's flowers.

"Are you ready?" Lia asks Emily.

"I'm ready," and as soon as she says it the music starts. This day is already going too fast for her. She takes a deep breath to slow things down and take it all in. She wishes she could see Claire and Ben and Jack going down the aisle, but she'll have to hear it from others later.

Matt is glad he didn't have to wait up in front of church on display for long. Claire is already walking confidently down the aisle spreading her flowers. Ben takes his job of escorting Claire very seriously and Matt is amused when 3 year old Jack decides to dig in and help Claire with the flowers. When the kids reach the front of the church Grace gets Claire to sit with her and Emily's sister-in-law Heather gets the boys. Next comes Lia. Matt doesn't miss the fact that Duff doesn't take his eyes off her as she walks down the aisle. Shanna and Sarah make their way down the aisle too. The wedding march begins and Emily smiles at her father before stepping to the open doorway.

Matt loses his ability to breathe when he sees Emily in her bridal gown. The congregation stands and Emily and her father begin to make their way down the aisle. Emily locks eyes with Matt giving them both a sense of calm in the very exciting and emotional moment. Emily notices the whispers going through the rows though she doesn't hear they are about how gorgeous she looks. She also catches a glimpse of her mom, and her and Matt's grandmas dabbing their eyes. One of her grandpas is smiling and proud. The other grandpa maintains his stoic and gruff appearance. Though Emily knows deep down how much the man who taught her to fire her first weapon must love her. After all he made the trip from Wyoming to see her get married leaving her ailing grandma behind with her aunt. She glances over at her father who looks proud and happy to be escorting his daughter down the aisle, yet she sees a slight sadness there too. As all the eyes on her become overwhelming, Emily focuses on Matt again. Both their smiles grow wider as she approaches him.

"Take care of each other," Emily's father advises them as Emily releases his arm. He shakes Matt's hand and welcomes him to the family. Her father turns back toward Emily and kisses her on the cheek before moving to take his seat next to Emily's mother. Emily takes Matt's arm and as they make their way up the steps to the minister Matt whispers in her ear as he places a hand over hers, "Now I know why I call you princess. You look absolutely beautiful."

She smiles lovingly at him for giving them their own little private moment just now.

He actually calls her princess because once during a little spat she referred to him thinking of her as a princess from Princeton. She likes this new reason for the nickname much better.

Matt and Emily hold hands as the minster speaks about love and commitment. They laugh when Matt can't get his candle to light when it is time to do the unity candle part of the ceremony and he calls over to his groomsmen asking, "Which one of you gave me a trick candle?"

"Now Matt has some words he would like to share with Emily," the minister informs the congregation.

Matt reaches out for Emily's hand. She turns and hands her flowers to Sarah so she can hold both of his hands.

"Emily, since you came into my life you have made each and every day of my life better."

Emily doesn't miss the hint of a reference to when Matt outted their relationship and said he didn't need his life to get any worse. She also doesn't miss his voice cracks on the word better. She gives his hands a little squeeze as he continues.

"I promise to make every day of your life better in some way. You have taught me to see the good in people and to appreciate the people and good things in our lives. I promise to always appreciate the fun we have together, our life together, and the love that we share. Last night as I was thinking about you and about us, I realized we've made mistakes and we will make mistakes in our future together. I promise to try to learn from my mistakes, to always listen to you, to talk to you, and to put everything I have into this relationship. I promise to always be there for you. Today I promise these things to you as your husband, and I know I can keep these promises because you make me want to be the kind of man, the kind of husband who keeps these promises. I love you Emily and I will always love you." As he finishes a few tears shimmer in his eyes.

"Wow," Emily barely gets out a whisper chocked up with emotion. She's glad there are no microphones and only their bridal party and maybe the first row or two of the congregation can hear the vows she and Matt are exchanging. Her eyes moisten as she confides, "I love you so much. You make me feel so comfortable and loved. It is my vow that I will always remember this feeling so I can show you how much I love you everyday of our lives together. In our jobs we know that communication is key. If communication is broken it is very difficult to have a successful negotiation. The longer communication is broken, the more difficult the negotiation becomes. I vow that in our marriage I will always remember that communication is key. Even if we are so angry, annoyed, or hurt we can barely speak, I will remember that nothing can be resolved unless we talk about it and work through it. I vow to always come to you before too much time has gone by so that we can work through whatever problem we may face. I know how important trust is to you, so I vow to trust in you. I vow to love you with my whole heart always," she finishes. He can't put into words how much her words have moved him, and he doesn't want to in front of all these people. Matt lightly rubs his thumb over her wrist to let her know he heard every word and feels exactly the same way.

"I think Matt and Emily have done a beautiful job expressing what a marriage should be and why they are here today promising to love one another for all eternity. Now it is time to make it official," the minister informs everyone. "So Matt if you could repeat after me…"

Emily and Matt each repeat the minister through the lines of the more traditional vows. They never break eye contact. Each is focused on the meaning of the words and the promise they are making to each other.

I, Matt, take you, Emily, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

I, Emily, take you, Matt, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live.

Matt smiles as he slides the ring onto Emily's delicate finger repeating after the minister about this being a symbol of his love and faithfulness to her. Emily closes her hand around Matt's after placing the ring on his finger, and a smile also comes to her face as the minister pronounces them husband and wife and then tells Matt he can kiss his bride. Matt moves his hands to her waist and she slides hers up his arms as they share a loving kiss.

No actual tears were shed during the ceremony by either member of the couple. Both had come close, but Emily had gotten it out of her system the day before and today both of them were too happy and excited for even tears of joy or love. Their friends and family hadn't noticed there were no tears from the couple, but there were many murmurings about how happy the couple looked and how romantic it was that Matt and Emily had held hands through nearly the entire ceremony.

After exiting the church Matt can't wait another minute to touch her curls and kiss her again. He turns toward Emily and does exactly that. He kisses his wife for the second time as a married couple. She reaches up and touches his cheek telling him, "You look very handsome husband," before they share another kiss, this one shorter than the first as they are joined by the rest of the wedding party coming out of the church ready to tackle them with hugs and kisses of congratulations.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Life's Little Moments: Chapter Nine The Wedding Reception

Rating: I'm going to rate this one M just to be on the safe side

Summary: This is the ninth part in a story about Matt and Emily's life post Severence.

* * *

Emily and Matt have chosen a park near their house that they like to hike in as the site for their wedding pictures. Planning their wedding in only six months, they had to have their wedding at one o-clock because there was already another wedding scheduled for three. Since they knew there would be some time between the ceremony and reception they have left it open for their guests to join them in the park. Emily had wanted pictures at the beach too, but realizing they wouldn't have time for both decided a party in the park where they could spend more time with friends and family would be best. It's a good thing they didn't try and do pictures in two locations because she can tell that Matt is already done with pictures.

"Daddy, can I swing?" Claire asks.

"Swing," Jack, Emily's nephew, repeats.

Frank starts to say no, but Emily interrupts, "Sure we can swing."

Emily takes Jack's hand, and Ben and Claire rush to her side.

"Uncle Mattie has to push," Claire reminds Emily.

"Of course he does. It's his job," Emily replies glancing at Matt. "I think we have all the group shots right?" she asks the photographer.

"We just need you, Matt, and the kids," the photographer replies.

"Well let's do it at the swings then," Emily says.

Claire is careful with her dress as she hops on a swing. Emily sits carefully in the swing next to her and she pulls Jack and Ben onto her lap. Under the direction of the photographer Matt bends down with a hand on the back of his wife and one on Claire pretending like he's going to push them. The picture turns out to be one of the cutest the photographer has ever taken. After that Matt and Emily get to go off and have a little time alone with the photographer as they take their pictures of just the two of them.

It's a happy realization to Matt that even though they are married his heart still does a flip-flop when Emily looks up at him eyes full of love and trust as the photographer snaps a photo of them, Matt leaning against a tree and Emily leaning into him with her arms around his neck and his around her waist.

As they sit sideways on the rock wall alongside the lagoon Emily feels so content and loved as Matt wraps his arm around her and she leans against him between his legs. The photographer catches the moment she turns her head to look back at him and they share a kiss expressing the happiness they feel on this day to have found one another.

* * *

As everyone sits down to dinner at the reception, Emily's father takes the microphone and stands behind Matt and Emily to make a speech.

"Good evening everyone. Sally and I along with the rest of the family are so happy to be sharing this day with Emily, Matt, and all of you. We are so proud of the woman Emily has become and Emily you have never looked more beautiful than you do tonight."

Emily looks up and whispers "thank you" to her father.

"Matt, you are a great guy, we love the way you and Emily love and support each other, and we are proud to welcome you to the family. Have a great time tonight and be safe. To Matt and Emily," Emily's father toasts. They take a sip of champagne, then Emily stands to hug and kiss her father and Matt shakes his hand again.

"Was he telling us to be safe tonight or everyone else?" Mat asks making Emily giggle.

"My turn," Mark, Matt's best man, commandeers the microphone and steps behind Matt slapping him on the shoulder. "Where to begin the story of Mattie and Emily?" he ponders in a joking way. "Should I start way back in the second grade when Matt declared he was going to marry a cop?"

Matt and Emily both give him a 'we are not cops look.'

"Cop, FBI, whatever… " Mark, who is a LA cop, continues as Emily shares a softer look with Matt knowing he'd said that when he was a little boy because his mom was a cop. She reaches under the table and gives Matt's hand a squeeze letting him know she's here and she knows he's thinking about his mom. "Or maybe this story begins in middle school when Emily made this drawing of a house she longed to live in after a trip to California with her family. For those of you who don't know, this drawing has an uncanny resemblance to the home Matt and Emily now share," Mark adds showing the framed drawing he'd borrowed from the Flannery home. "Or maybe it begins many years later when Emily took the opportunity to follow her dreams and move to California where she met coworker Matt Flannery. Though they were friends for many years, so maybe their story doesn't begin until the night Matt told me after a good number of beers that he had a thing for Emily and didn't know how much longer he could keep suppressing it in order to not mess up what he had in a great partner and friend. So I don't really know when this love story began, but I do know Matt and Emily were meant to be together. Here's to the happy couple."

After clinking glasses and kissing Emily asks Matt, "Just how long before Denver did you have that little conversation with Mark."

"About two months," Matt replies remembering that it was one of the first really warm nights of the year in LA so it had probably been sometime in April and Denver happened in June.

Touched by how much he really liked her in those early days as partners she leans in and kisses him again. The interaction between the couple elicits thoughts of what a truly happy and committed couple formed a union today from those who are still watching the couple and haven't returned to conversation amongst the table.

Mark's stories have greatly amused the wedding guests. "Great, How am I going to top all that?" Sarah, Emily's cousin and maid of honor, grumbles jokingly as she is the next in line to give a speech and hopes hers can rival Marks, though Emily's comment about Denver has given her a brilliant idea.

"Well," Sarah begins, "Those of us who know them well know Matt and Emily's relationship really began in Denver."

Emily gives Sarah a slight look of warning nervous about where Sarah is headed with this. Not many people know she and Matt were 'hooking up' before they were dating.

"Then," Sarah continues, "feelings were admitted tentatively right in the lobby of this hotel.

"Next their was some fiasco in Mexico with their jobs, which I still don't know everything about, but I do know they came out alive and that was because they took care of each other. Then Emily got offered a job in Washington D.C. but decided what she and Matt had was more important, which is why we are together today. I am telling all of you this because it is my hope that your marriage (she addresses Matt and Emily) will always have the passion of Denver, the honesty of the Marriot lobby, the nurturing of Mexico, the knowledge that your relationship is more important than a job or anything else, and the spontaneity of the surprise honeymoon."

"Where is that, by the way?" Emily cuts in, but gets ignored.

"To Matt and Emily may you have many happy years together," Sarah toasts.

Matt and Emily's first dance is to "From this Moment" by Shania Twain. As Matt holds her in his arms she feels like the luckiest woman in the world. She feels the love from the many friends and family who have joined them on this day and are now witnessing their first dance as husband and wife. She looks into Matt's eyes and is excited and exuberant in knowing that he is forever her partner. For as long as she lives she will look into his eyes and be held in his arms and know that she is safe and loved. "I love you," she puts into words exactly how she is feeling before wrapping her arms even more tightly around his neck and resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you," he replies. "Today is amazing," he adds.

"And the fun is just beginning," she comments.

"You bet it is. Ready to spin?" he asks as the song comes to an end and he removes one of his hands from her lower back to hold it out to her. She takes it and he spins her in a circle just as the music ends. She comes back to him and they share a kiss before going to get her father and Matt's grandmother for the father/daughter dance. For this dance they have chosen "You are so Beautiful" by Joe Cocker.

After the slow dances Matt stays out on the floor for "Celebration" and a "Jump Around" before being ushered to the bar by his groomsmen. Emily gets her mom out on the dance floor for "The Twist." They help Emily's nephews do "The Twist" and then "Twist and Shout." During the next slow song Emily finds her grandfather and Matt finds Cheryl. After that, they visit with some of their family together before making it to the table where their friends from work are. After sitting at the table for awhile, the girls all rush to the dance floor when "Dancing Queen" comes on. After that Emily gets caught up dancing with friends and some of the kids out on the floor and she loses track of Matt.

"Everything okay?" Sarah asks as Emily exits the ballroom around 10:30.

"Yeah, just looking for Matt," she replies. She didn't know how busy they would be trying to say hi to everyone. She feels like she hasn't seen him for an hour.

"At the bar, I think," Sarah informs.

Emily does find Matt at the bar and tries to assess just how drunk he's let his friends get him.

"Oh, oh! Is that the you've had too much to drink scolding look?" Matt's friend Mike asks him.

"No, it's the you better not pass out on our wedding night because I want you all to myself later look," Emily retorts.

Matt is amused by her frankness, aroused by her innuendo, and just drunk enough to start singing along with the music from the ballroom as he takes her hand, "Have I told you lately that I love you? Have I told you there's no one else above you…?"

"Thanks for the drinks," Matt calls to his friends over his shoulder as he leads Emily back into the ballroom and onto the dance floor. "You fill my life with laughter. And somehow you make it better…" he continues to whisper in her ear as they dance. The words to the song are exactly how Matt feels. He is grateful and happy to have found Emily who makes him laugh and who does make everything better. The highs in life are that much better with Emily by his side and the lows are not so low because she is there to make it better. Savoring the moment of dancing with his wife at their wedding he holds her tighter. Except for a girls' trip to the bathroom, Matt and Emily spend the remainder of the evening together dancing or talking with and thanking the guests who are beginning to leave.

As the notes from the last song drift away Emily feels a slight pang of sadness that the party part of the wedding is over. Of course she is excited for the rest of the night and the days ahead, but she will never again get to have this day, this moment, so she stops for a second just to take it all in. Matt senses that she is not quite ready for the night to be over so he holds her for a moment and when they part his arm remains around her waist.

"We're going to have a drink at the hotel bar if you guys want to come," Sarah informs them.

Matt and Emily join them for a drink, but when Emily is only about half done with hers she looks to Matt who has almost finished his.

"I'm ready," he replies to her questioning look.

They give quick hugs and thank yous to the wedding party and guests that remain. Both are excited to consummate the marriage, especially since they haven't been together in over a month.

* * *

"Oh Matt, look," Emily directs Matt, who is a little behind her entering the room because he'd held the hotel door for her. She is pointing to their bed which had been decorated with flower petals sometime between the time they had dropped off their bags before the reception and now. Matt had relinquished their hotel room key to members of the bridal party only after they swore to him that Emily would love and appreciate what they did and sure enough she does. Matt appreciates the bed, but it's the basket on the table that catches his eye. There are cookies, chips and salsa, fruit, and other assorted food items in the basket. Next to the basket is a plate of chocolate covered strawberries and champagne chilling in their ice bucket.

After sliding off her shoes she joins him wrapping her arms around him from behind. "What would you like?" he asks.

"Champagne and strawberries," she replies. He pops the champagne and pours one for each of them.

"To us," he toasts.

They bring the plate of strawberries to the bed, but after eating one Matt moves the plate to the nightstand and they begin to kiss.

"I have something special," Emily tries to explain, but is already caught up in her husband.

"to put on," she adds.

"Save it. You only wear your wedding dress once. I want to be the one to take it off of you," he insists moving his hand down her side, then over the silky fabric on her stomach and up to the delicate beading on her breast. Her breath quickly sucks in, a sigh of pleasure. "You are so beautiful," he compliments kissing her lips, neck, and going all the way down to her stomach.

"Em," Matt says awhile later as he gathers strength to roll enough to kiss her shoulder.

"Yeah," she replies linking their fingers as her hand finds his.

"Nothing," he responds when he can't find the words to say what he feels.

"Tell me," she urges having déjà vu of this exact exchange of words only in reverse. She rolls onto her side and snuggles into him.

"It was a good idea to abstain for awhile. Just now felt like the first time, not that it's not great every time," he hurries not wanting what he is saying to come out wrong.

She laughs. "I know what you mean. I think married sex is better than break-up or make-up sex," she teases.

"I love you so much," he says kissing her and wrapping a leg over hers.

"I love you too," she replies sliding a leg between his and wrapping an arm around his waist.

Even though they have a King sized bed, they barely use a third of it as they talk and snuggle and make love and catnap until about 5:00 a.m. when they get a few hours of actual sleep.

* * *

"Good morning wife," Matt greets Emily as soon as she starts to stir.

"Mmmm morning husband," she moans feeling so tired and warm and comfy and happy she wants to go right back to sleep. "Why are you awake?" she mumbles wondering why her husband who likes to sleep in on the weekend or any time they have off is so awake and chipper after so little sleep.

"Did you forget? There are presents!" he is very enthusiastic for 8:30 in the morning. When this doesn't get catch her interest he adds, "And do you want to know who I saw go into Duff's room last night when I went to get you water?"

This teasing statement wakes Emily right up. "No way!" she exclaims.

"I'm thinking about going over there to borrow some aftershave," Matt shares with a wicked grin.

"You leave them alone," Emily demands wondering if Lia and Duff have finally let their flirtation turn into something more. They had shared more than one dance the night before.

"Manly bedclothes," Matt proclaims triumphantly holding up the bedding that he had picked out when he and Emily were registering for gifts. He and Emily had a friendly disagreement on that outing about what kind of sheets and comforter to register for. He thought her pattern still too girly even though there was no trace of flowers or girly colors whatsoever. "I thought for sure you were going to go back and register for the one you wanted," he shares with Emily.

"Actually, she did," Lia informs him as she hands Emily the gift from her bridesmaids. "Your first compromise as a married couple, you can use hers some of the time and yours some of the time."

* * *

"Shouldn't you be packing for your honeymoon?" Lia asks into the phone as she answers Emily's call later that afternoon.

"Taking a break," Emily tells her as she flops onto her and Matt's bed.

"Do you know where you are going yet?"

"No, and I also do not know why one of my very best friends has not told me yet that she spent the night with they guy she's been flirting like crazy with for the past 2 years."

"How the hell…?" Lia questions.

"Matt saw you,"

"We only slept," Lia asserts.

"They only slept," Emily shares aloud for Matt who is in the bedroom with her. Her tone of voice insinuates that she doesn't quite believe Lia.

"We did," Lia insists.

"Um hum, okay," Emily's tone still tells Lia she doesn't believe her. "We'll talk about this when I get back."

"Okay, Have fun in…."

Emily holds her breath thinking for a minute Lia is going to give it away.

"I got you didn't I?" Lia asks. "You thought I was going to tell."

"Matt isn't in the room. You can tell me," Emily encourages.

"Matt's right here," he says swooping in playfully taking the phone from her and swatting her on the bottom. "Bye Lia. Thank you again for everything. We will talk to you when we get back," he hangs up with Lia.

"She doesn't know where we are going. She did a great job with the ring secret, but I couldn't go through all that worry again. She's a great person, but she does like to talk. Are you almost ready? There's somewhere I'd like to go on the way to the airport," Matt tells her.

* * *

"Do you want me to wait here?" Emily asks when they reach the destination Matt wants to stop at. She's been there two or three times before with him, but she can tell he still feels awkward with her there.

"No, you can come," is his reply. He meets her by her side of the car and takes her hand.

"I never know if I should talk to her in my head or out loud," Matt tells her as they reach his mother's grave.

"Whatever feels right," is Emily's response.

"Hey mom, I just wanted you to know that I've been thinking a lot about you in the last couple days." He starts to get chocked up as he continues. "I'm so happy and it makes me miss you and wish you were here all the more." He starts crying harder. "Emily's here … and I know I've told you this before, but you would love her. I just wish you could have been there yesterday because you would have been so happy too. It isn't fair. You weren't supposed to miss…" Matt can't finish as big tears are falling and he is wracked with sobs. As Emily turns to him and wraps her arms around him, he reciprocates. She begins to cry softly too probably somewhat due to the high emotions of the past few days, but mostly because it hurts her to see her husband in so much pain.

As Matt's sobs lessen, Emily pulls back slightly to tell him, "I hope she was there yesterday and that she could feel our happiness and is happy too."

"It just isn't fair," Matt repeats letting Emily brush away his tears.

"I know," Emily commiserates catching a tear of her own with her pointer finger.

She keeps her arms around him as she stands at his side while he finishes silently talking to his mom.

"Sorry, I didn't know I'd get so upset. I didn't mean to make you upset." Emily can tell even though he's cried in front of her before it's still hard for him to show weakness.

"Matt, I'm your wife. You have nothing to be sorry about. I only got upset because it hurts for me to see you upset. I'm so glad you brought me here today, because it was important to you and I want you to share this stuff with me. It's kind of the point of what we did yesterday. We don't have to do this alone anymore," she gently scratches his back as they walk back to the car.

"Is it unhealthy that I still miss her so much, that I still talk to her in my head and out loud, that I still wish she was here?" Matt asks for her opinion as his wife, but also her professional opinion.

"It is perfectly healthy," she assures him. "I wish you would talk about her more though. I know you never could and still can't with your dad, but you can with me. I want to know all the things you loved about her, and the things she scolded you for, and how she helped you become the wonderful man you are. I think talking about Ann more would help."

"Thanks Em." He kisses her briefly after opening the car door for her.

"Anytime," is her cheerful reply changing the somber mood back to one of excitement for their coming honeymoon adventure.

* * *

"Ok, which one?" Emily asks staring up at the departures screen.

"Flight 1704," Matt tells her as excited to see her reaction as she is to find out where they are going.

Emily scans the flight numbers and when she finds the right one she follows it to the left to find the destination city is Venice. She lets out a small scream, drops her carry-on to the floor, and not caring about the public display of affection throws her arms around Matt repeatedly kissing him and telling him, "I love you, I love you, I love you."

"We're also going to Rome, Florence, Pisa, and a three day trip to Scotland on the way home," Matt informs as he watches tears come to her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispers grateful that he has made her dream of traveling to Italy come true.

"Anytime," he repeats the same response she'd given him earlier in the day.

* * *

"Umm this is comfy," Emily comments snuggling back into her wide, leather first class seat. "I still can't believe you got us first class tickets to Italy."

"Well if I die, I want to die in style," Matt jokes.

"Stop it! You're not going to die."

"I just don't want to be one of those honeymoon couples you read about when a plane crashes and you think well that's pretty crappy, they just started their lives together."

"Knock it off," Emily tells him even though she knows he's joking about his fears to try and make it seem less scary. "You're starting to freak out other passengers not to mention me. I'm going to get you a nice strong drink, hold your hand during takeoff," she adds leaning in closer, "and then I'm going to do this until you fall asleep." She lightly trails her fingers up and down the arm closest to her to show him what she means.

Her plan works and Matt is asleep 40 minutes after take off. She is way too excited to sleep or even watch the in-flight movie. Her mind replays all of the magical moments of the past 48 hours. She starts reminiscing about how they got here and somehow ends up on the memory of the night Matt first admitted he was afraid of flying. It was a rather big night for their relationship.

_Flashback to the ending of the case of Warren Keegan, the polygamous leader with the RV._

"Want to come to my place?" Emily asks 20 minutes after the wives had taken over the RV from Warren and walked out. "I uh… I mean it's closer… it's late…" Why can't I just tell him I want him to come over, that I want to be with him? She scolds herself.

Matt's pen stops scribbling across his paperwork, and he looks up in pleasant surprise. "I thought you were mad at me, or at least annoyed about the RV thing."

"More like confused and frustrated," she replies.

"Why?"

"Because It is something else I didn't know about you that everyone else probably does. It's also another thing we don't have in common," she laments.

"The only other people that know of my RV retirement dream are probably my dad and brother who I went camping with all the time as a kid," Matt explains making her feel a little better. "Don't you want to see all of this country someday?" he asks.

"Yeah, but I also want to see the world," she replies. "Don't you?"

"I do…but…"he knows he has to tell her now. "I don't like flying," he mumbles.

"How do you do it for work?" she asks processing this new piece of information about her boyfriend.

"I suck it up, but it's not my idea of fun." He can see her wheels spinning as she comes up with analysis of this fear and ways to rationalize it with him. "Don't even try," he advises. "I know I'm more likely to die in a car accident or by being kicked by a donkey or whatever. Nothing I tell myself works." She knows she'll find some way to get him over his fear of flying, but now is not the time or place. "Nobody and I mean NOBODY else knows about this flying thing, so it doesn't leave this trailer."

"Of course. Thanks for telling me." She leans over the table to kiss him.

"So besides the RV, what was with you today?" Matt asks.

"What do you mean?"

"You just seemed distant. Then there was the marriage comment. I don't know. Like I said before, you seemed annoyed with me or our relationship all day."

"Can we do this at my place?" she asks.

"Are we ok?" he asks slightly worried.

"Yeah," she replies. "Completely," she adds realizing her attitude today had really upset him.

After deciding that getting their reports to Cheryl by noon the next day would be fine and packing up, they drive to Emily's condo in comfortable silence.

As he undresses on the side of the bed Matt feels delicate hands coming over his shoulders. Her lips place gentle kisses on his neck as her hands skim his chest. "Please don't almost get blown up again," she requests catching Matt off guard. He can tell from her tone that knowing about the incident had scared the crap out of her. He hasn't quite figured out how Emily can appear tough and hard when she needs to be, but that she is also so soft and vulnerable. He wonders why she waited so long to bring up the fact that someone had told her.

It really had scared the crap out of her. Just the thought of losing Matt had turned her insides out. It was something she couldn't deal with thinking about at work. Luckily Craig hadn't told her until after the case had been resolved because her brain would have only been able to focus on thoughts of Matt being blown up had she known and not on the case. This is why she needs to talk about these things away from work. It helps keep the two separate.

"Who told you?"

Emily seriously considers not telling Mat because he sounds and looks like he's ready to strangle the culprit.

"Craig said to give you some extra love tonight because you almost got blown to smitherines today. Though, he said it about three times more obscene than that. And don't go do anything about the fact that he told me. I told him to mind his own business, plus a few more choice words," she tells him putting a hand on his cheek.

"So is not wanting me to blow up saying that you care about me?" Matt figures if she can push him into admitting some feelings he can give her a little taste of her own medicine. He knows something about the relationship has her freaked and he wants to know what.

"Of course I do. You know I do," she insists as she moves back to her side of the bed and lies down on top of the covers.

"Then say it," he proceeds a hint of challenge in his words as he follows her to a lying position.

"I care about you," she enunciates each word softly and slowly as she leans in to kiss him.

He pulls away at the last second rolling onto his back and asks, "What about the other three little words?"

"I…" she begins looking over at him. "I can't do it now that there's pressure. I do though," she tells him resting a hand on his shoulder. "I just need to say it when I'm ready, when the moment is right."

"Ok," he agrees to let her choose the moment, "but I still want to know what's going on with you. You didn't know about the explosion until late today and you've been acting distant or hurt or something all day."

"Did I push you into saying it?" she asks propping herself up on her side, the 'it' referring to I love you he'd said when telling her he didn't want her to take the job in Quantico. "You said it in the heat of the moment. You haven't said it since. I was just thinking maybe you didn't really mean to say it."

Matt suddenly realizes the pattern. She gets distant and creates friction when she is insecure. She's so capable and strong that he forgets she has the capacity for insecurity.

"I meant it," he assures her bringing a hand up to play with her hair. "I love you Em."

"Me too," she replies using the response she got from him when she tried to tell him in Mexico how she felt.

"I know." He's known for quite some time that they've been falling in love. In fact he thinks they both have known for quite some time and have just been afraid to admit it.

_Back to present where Emily and Matt are on a plane to Italy for their honeymoon_

That night had been one of those late night talks that bonds a couple even further. It was also one of the first nights they spent together without making love. Emily leans over to rest her head on the shoulder of the man whom she now tells daily that she loves him.

* * *

The honeymoon is filled with days of exploring ancient cities with so much history, quiet dinners at tables for two in cozy Italian restaurants, walks around big Italian cities and little Italian villages, and nights that include a new piece of lingerie from the collection Emily received at her bachelorette party. It includes wandering through markets, visiting the leaning tower, silly pictures on their first gondola ride, and a first disagreement as a married couple when they get lost returning into the city from the countryside. The honeymoon includes trips to Scottish Castles, long afternoons in the countryside, and many moments that bring the couple even closer.

* * *

Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this part. More parts to come when I have time. Please review if you wish.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Life's Little Moments Chapter 10 The First Six Months of Matrimony

Rating: M

Summary: The first nine parts of Life's Little Moments and now chapter ten all take place post Severance. Chapter 10 begins a few weeks after Matt and Emily get home from their honeymoon. Emily's sister Alison is up for parole.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want me to come with you?" Matt asks before kissing his wife goodbye on a May morning a little over a month after their wedding.

"Thanks, but I think this is something I need to do on my own," Emily replies then kisses her husband one more time. She's been trying to leave for the last ten minutes without much success partly due to still being in the honeymoon stage of marriage and partly due to the fact that deep down she does want Matt's support today. Her relationship with her sister has been getting better over the past few months through letters and visits, but at times it can still be frosty. Ally can get resentful and mean toward her and she doesn't respond well to it Ally's crap. Alison has been seeing a psychiatrist in prison and has really come a long way in realizing that Emily isn't to blame for the crappy things that have happened to her. She has also come a long way in taking responsibility for the bad choices she has made. Sometimes though she still gets jealous of Emily and can be catty and mean. If Alison actually gets out today, Emily is not sure how Alison will react and how things will go between them. It would be nice to have Matt there as a buffer.

"Are you sure it's okay if she stays here for a few days?" Emily asks.

"Yeah, we'll help her because she is your sister, but no more than a week." If Alison does treat Emily like crap, he doesn't want Emily to have to deal with it and defend herself any longer than a week. "And if she screws up, she's out," he adds not willing to risk either of their jobs for Alison.

"Thank you," she says relieved to have her husband's support. As they kiss again her hands roam over his back as his slide inside her suit coat and over the silky material underneath. "I love you."

He starts to back her up back toward their bedroom. "Cheryl will kill you if you are late again," she giggles.

"How is it that you never get in trouble?" he asks.

"Because she knows it's always your fault," Emily teases both verbally and physically.

"It's not my fault when you do stuff like that," he growls grabbing hold of her mischievous hand and linking their fingers. "And you know seeing you in that suit drives me crazy," he adds.

"Maybe if you had a little more willpower," she challenges.

"We'll see who needs a little more willpower," he responds to the challenge and then kisses her so passionately she is forced to pull away before she gives into the desire that's building.

"See, this is why I don't get in trouble," she makes her point as she picks her keys and purse up off the table. She comes back to him and whispers in his ear before kissing him on the cheek, "We'll pick this up where we left off tonight."

"God you're hot," he comments. She just gives him a sexy smile in response. "I love you. Have a good day," he says before kissing her chastely goodbye.

"Thanks, you too," she replies.

* * *

"Alison will have my husband and me as a support system here in California if she is released. We plan on helping her find housing and a job. We want her to be a part of our lives," Emily testifies at her sister's parole hearing later that morning. "I think my sister has paid her debt to society. I think she is ready to make a new start and to be a contributing member to society." Emily feels like her testimony is a little rote and rehearsed. "My sister and I haven't always had the best relationship, but in the past few months we have begun to get to know each other again. I would really love to have the opportunity to get to know Alison outside of prison and to have her as part of my life. I love my sister and I'm going to do everything in my power to help her succeed and live a clean life outside of prison so I don't lose her again." Emily tears up just a little at the end of her testimony. She looks over at Alison to see her looking appreciative of Emily's words and possibly a little teary eyed too.

"Alison Lehman will be released on parole. Ms. Lehman you need to check in with parole and then you are free to go. Good luck," the judge announces to the courtroom a half-hour later.

"Thank you, I think your testimony is what did it," Alison tells Emily as they hug.

"Your welcome, I meant every word."

"So what do we do now?" Alison asks referring to her sister's expertise on the legal system since Emily works in law enforcement.

"You'll have to wear an ankle bracelet, so we'll check in with parole and then we can go. How do you feel?" Emily asks not able to help her psychological skills from coming out.

"Overwhelmed, kind of excited, I don't know really," Alison replies.

* * *

"What would you like to do?" Emily asks her sister as they start driving toward home.

"Can I take a shower?" Alison asks.

"Of course," Emily replies.

"And maybe get a haircut and go shopping," she adds. "Just see what the world is like now."

Emily is trying to imagine what it is like for Alison who hasn't been out in the world for eight years, but she really can't even imagine what that is like.

* * *

"Your house is beautiful," Alison comments as Emily shows her around.

"Thanks, Matt did most of it, but I've added some decorative touches since I moved in."

"How's married life?" Alison asks.

"Good," Emily replies. That's all she wants to say because she doesn't want to gush about how great her life is when Alison's life is probably very overwhelming and scary.

Emily shows Alison the bathroom and where the towels are, gives her some clothes she bought in Alison's size, and shows her where everything else she might need is.

"Is it weird that taking a shower in such a nice private shower or the prospect of going shopping with my little sister makes me feel giddy?" Alison asks after her shower.

"No," Emily replies. "I think letting the little things in life make you happy is a good, positive start. I got you an appointment at my salon at 2:00 so if you want to go for lunch and shopping first, we can."

"That sounds good," Alison replies.

* * *

"Do you want me to come back with you?" Emily asks later that afternoon while they are waiting at the salon. "Or just tell me if I'm hovering too much," she adds not knowing how much Alison wants or needs her during this giant readjustment. She's not sure why she's so nervous about doing or saying the wrong thing. She's learned over the years to be comfortable being herself, but for some reason when it comes to Alison Emily is still looking for approval.

"Come back," Alison encourages. "I need some advice on how short to go, and what do you tip nowadays?"

* * *

Emily had texted Matt earlier in the day to let him know that Alison had gotten parole. He comes home to find them making dinner together. "Hello ladies," he greets. "Hi Matt," Alison replies. "Hey hun," Em responds. "I like your hair," Matt tells Alison and she responds with 'Thank you' as he comes up behind Emily. "Hey hot stuff," he whispers kissing her neck as she chops lettuce. "How's it going?" he asks.

"Good," she replies halting her chopping to turn and kiss him.

* * *

"I can do the dishes," Alison offers after dinner. "Go spend some time with you husband."

"He's working on some paperwork, so I can finish up out here. I'll definitely take you up on it tomorrow though," Emily replies.

* * *

"My sister offered to do the dishes. She hasn't offered to do something for me in fifteen years," Emily muses later that night in bed.

"It's a start," Matt comments. "And speaking of a start, I recall someone promising to finish what was started this morning," he reminds her as he rolls on top of her.

* * *

"Hey, how did you sleep?" Emily asks Alison coming into the kitchen for some breakfast and coffee while Matt is in the shower.

"Probably better than you newlyweds," Alison teases. Emily looks horrified. Alison has a history of giving Emily hell about her sex life because she knows Emily likes that part of her life to remain private. "I'm not trying to upset you," Alison assures her noticing her sister's 'deer in the headlights look'. "I'm very happy for you and Matt. It was just obvious from how flirty you were last night and your lovely post sex hair this morning."

Emily self-consciously runs a hand through her hair and gives her sister a sheepish smile that tells Alison she was right.

"You can share more with me, you know," Alison informs Emily thinking about the day before when all Emily said about married life was that it was good, or the times Emily's come to visit and remained quiet about her life. "You always seem to hold back. I'm not going to hate you for building a good life for yourself," Alison assures her.

"For a long time you did," Emily reminds her.

"I know, and I'm sorry."

"I just don't want our differences in luck and in life to come between us," Em shares with her sister as she joins her at the table. "We couldn't even talk for so long. I guess I'm afraid of doing or saying the wrong thing."

"I'm the one who has to worry about that. You're already the bigger person for doing all you are doing for me," Alison verbalizes her gratitude. Emily is all she has right now. Her parents won't even talk to her, and her brother has called, but he still lives in Albany with his family.

"Speaking of that, I talked with Matt and we decided we don't want you living in subsidized housing where there will be temptations. We want to help you find a nice place and help you out with it until you can afford it on your own," Emily shares what she and Matt have been discussing for the past month.

"Emily, that's too much."

"I think it's time you got a break in life," Emily confides putting her hand over her sister's.

* * *

The warm weather brings the crazies out creating a less than idyllic beginning to the summer for Emily and Matt. Considering they have been apart for the past two weeks working on separate task forces, Emily is grateful that at least Matt's team had got their men and woman and he has now been working with her task force the past two days. She is even more grateful that they have finally caught up with the serial killer she has been profiling and communicating with for the past two weeks.

"It's almost over," Matt speaks out loud her exact thought as he takes hold of her shaking hands. He isn't sure if she's shaking from exhaustion, caffeine overload, the horrible things the man on the other end of the phone has been saying to her for the past two weeks, or the fact that she is trying not to cry having just lost a hostage.

"Why didn't we go in?" Emily questions knowing why they didn't, but wishing they would have tried. She had never been more onboard with HRT going in and taking the hostage taker down in her whole career.

"He would have killed her either way," Matt gently states what Emily already knows. He sits down next to her on the couch she's sitting on in the command post and rests his arm over her shoulders. She lets him guide her head to his shoulder and rests for a brief moment before Cheryl interrupts informing them, "HRT is ready when you are."

"Let's get this over with," Emily declares with little enthusiasm sitting up and putting her earpiece in.

"You got this Em. Just keep the Son of a Bitch talking long enough for me to blow his head off," Frank encourages through the earpiece knowing how grueling this has been for Emily and what a toll talking to this piece of shit has taken on her.

"You've saved my ass a number of times Frank. This will be the best distraction you've ever heard. You're in good hands," Emily assures him trying to pump herself up to talk to this guy one last time. She stands up and starts pacing as she organizes her thoughts on how she is going to keep this guy distracted. She has to keep him distracted so Frank, Duff, Steve or any of the other HRT guys do not get hurt.

"Let's do this," Frank proclaims.

"Hello Emily, Did you like the preview for your show?" the man on the other end of the phone asks. Matt and Emily both cringe as he says her name. She almost always uses her real name in negotiations, but in this case she hadn't. He had somehow found out who she was, which freaked her out more than a little.

"Did you enjoy it?" Emily turns the question back on him knowing that he did and it will give him something to talk about for a minute.

He talks about what he did to his last hostage, which they all had heard earlier until Cheryl had cut the phone line. Then he starts rambling, "but you Emily, you will be my last conquest. I know your people are getting close and once I get you they will never stop." Matt stands up and moves closer to Emily instinctively wanting to protect her from his threats. She puts a hand on his chest and makes eye contact letting him know through her movement and her eyes that she is okay and needs him to keep his distance so she can finish this.

"What are you going to do once you have me?" Emily asks trying to mentally prepare herself for an answer she doesn't want to hear. Matt hates that she asks that question and they all have to listen to the response, but he knows why she does. He wants to hold her tightly to him to make her feel safe and protected, but settles for covering the hand resting on his chest with one of his own. The response to Emily's question keeps their killer distracted enough that HRT blows their way in and kills him before he finishes detailing all of the horrible things he is going to do to Emily.

"HT is dead," Frank declares. He wasn't even going to try and wound this guy and take him into custody. Not after all the things he'd said to Emily and the way that he'd been escaping police and FBI for the past month. "Great Job Emily," he adds as she collapses into Matt's arms.

Cheryl comes up and puts a comforting hand on Emily's shoulder. "You were great," she tells her agent knowing that in this moment the result doesn't feel great. No one cares that this HT is dead. It's the four women they lost before catching up with him that leaves everyone with a heavy heart and sick feeling in his or her stomach.

"It's over. You got him," Matt adds softly before kissing the top of her head. He holds her trembling body to him. She'd cry, but either she's in shock or she just doesn't have the energy.

"Go get some rest you two," Cheryl orders gently. "I'll order in dinner and we'll meet back here at 7:00 for debriefing. Flights home will be in the morning," she adds for everyone within earshot Cheryl gently rubs back and forth across the top of Emily's back in a comforting gesture. She knows how hard this case has been on all of them, but from experience she especially knows how hard it is for the primary crisis negotiator. "We did everything we could and we got him," Cheryl reminds them and then leaves to check on the rest of her team knowing that Matt and Emily will take care of each other.

In their hotel room Emily doesn't know what to do with herself. She's exhausted, but she knows the sickening experiences of the past two weeks will keep her from sleeping. She's so filled with hatred for the HT, guilt at not being able to help the women, and horrible fear of the evil in the world she isn't quite sure how to process it all.

"I'm going to take a shower," she tells Matt needing to wash away the last few hours. Her tone is flat and calm even though she is in a turmoil of emotions.

Matt isn't sure whether to follow and comfort her or give her a few minutes. He knows after cases she often needs a few minutes to herself to rehash and process what has happened. After peeling off his shirt and trying to relax a minute on the bed he gets the overwhelming urge to go check on Emily. There was something in her tone of voice that has left him uneasy. He's only been on the case for two days and he knows it's going to stay with him for a long time. He can only imagine what she is going through.

He isn't surprised when he pulls back the curtain to find her sitting on the tub floor, head resting on the legs curled up to her chest, and sobbing as the past few weeks play over in her mind. He squats down and puts a hand under her arm as he whispers, "Come here." As he helps her stand her arms slide around his shoulders and she cries into his chest.

"I should have…" she sobs lifting her head to look at him.

"Shhh no," Matt soothes rubbing her back and pressing her against him. He gathers her wet hair in his hand and leans in to kiss her cheek wet with tears and water.

"If I wouldn't have…" she tries to start again.

"Stop," Matt orders firmly because he knows it is the only way she will listen. His hand on her check softens the demand.

"You know you did everything you could for them," Matt reminds her referring to the hostages the HT had killed.

"It wasn't enough," her voice still shaking with sobs laments.

"Sometimes it isn't," he tries to stick to the mantras they always tell themselves even though this time they won't be enough to comfort. For the time being it seems to be working as she relaxes against him. Since he is drenched anyway and she doesn't seem to be going anywhere he steps into the shower and closes the curtain. He feels her smile against his chest even through her sobs about him wearing jeans in the shower.

He loses the pants, but no lust or passion is involved in their showering together; simply comforting caresses and taking care of each other. The loving caresses and holding each other leads them to want to move to lust and passion and finding comfort in each other, but both know now isn't the time to act on it.

"It's not fair. They were so young. What if they never had the chance to love the way that I love you? What about their families who are heartbroken? What if they were supposed to do something great like cure cancer?" Emily questions the fragility of life and the evil in the world.

"I know sweetheart, I know," Matt commiserates kissing her forehead and then her lips.

She feels zombie-like as Matt wraps a towel around her and guides her out into the main part of the hotel room. Her limbs and insides feel heavy and numb at the same time. Nausea eats at her stomach caused by the knowledge that there are people that sick in the world. Noticing that his wife is a little out of it, Matt grabs underwear, shorts, and a tank top from her bag and hands them to her before pulling on a pair of underwear and collapsing into bed.

"Set an alarm," Emily requests as she crawls in next to Matt.

Matt looks to the bed stand for his phone and realizes it is probably still in his jeans pocket. He tries to set the bedside alarm, but it appears to be broken.

"Screw it," he says tired and frustrated as he turns over and crashes onto his pillow reaching out for his wife. "Cheryl will understand if we don't make it."

Emily is too tired to even lift her head and give him a 'No she won't' look. She does scoot in closer to Matt wrapping an arm tightly around his body craving the safety and security being close to him gives her in order to drive away the sickening fear and revulsion still churning inside her.

There is no need for an alarm because three hours later Emily jolts awake, narrowly missing popping Matt in the chin as her whole body jerks and her head flies off the pillow.

"What?" Matt asks half asleep but knowing from the movement that woke him suddenly that something is wrong.

"Nothing," Emily replies trying to steady her breathing and slow her heart rate as she remembers that the case is over, the HT is dead, and her husband is by her side. She sinks down into the bed again and buries her face against Matt's shoulder, the way it had been before her nightmare.

As Matt wraps his arm around her he notices her tank top is damp with sweat and he can feel her heart pounding against his chest.

"Hey?" he questions tenderly kissing her forehead.

"I can't get his voice out of my head, or their screams," she sighs.

"I'm here princess," he assures her the same way he had two nights ago as he holds her tightly to him and wraps a leg over hers. This time he thankfully adds, "He's gone."

An hour later Matt and Emily are awakened again: this time by a knock on their hotel room door.

"Who is it?" Matt grumbles loudly from bed.

"Frank… Cheryl asked me to come get you guys for the debriefing."

"You can tell Cheryl that she kept me away from my wife for two weeks so Emily and I are a little busy," Matt replies.

Matt likes that he gets a small smile from the sleepy redhead beside him, yet her eyes are reprimanding him for that remark.

"Suit yourself, but there's pizza and beer," Frank goads.

Matt and Emily exchange a look and both realizing how hungry they are get out of bed at the same time and get dressed.

During the debriefing Matt's phone vibrates in his pocket. Cheryl gives him a look, but doesn't say anything as he slides it out and holds it under the table to see who is calling.

He is surprised to see it is Emily's mom.

"Who is it?" Emily whispers the question as she leans in to try and see.

"Your mom," he replies, the surprise that she is calling him and not Emily is evident in his voice.

Emily rolls her eyes and tells him that she'll explain when they are done with the debriefing.

"I shut off my personal phone," Emily tells Matt as they walk back to their hotel room. "Alison kept calling with questions about job applications and renters' insurance, and my mom kept calling about my grandma. I couldn't handle them and this case at the same time. Can you listen to the message from my mom? Gran wasn't doing well and I just don't know if I can handle this today."

"Yeah," Matt replies, "Are you sure you even want me to listen to it today. I could just turn my phone off too and we can go have uninterrupted forget all your worries sex," Matt offers.

"As good as that sounds. I need to know," Emily responds.

Matt flips open his phone and dials his voicemail.

"Hello Matthew," Sally's message begins in an unpleasant tone.

"She used my full name," Matt complains trying to keep things light for Emily.

"This is Sally. Some decisions need to be made about mom and I know Emily's aunt and cousin have been calling trying to convince Emily to get my dad to take mom home from the hospital. Please give her the message that she is to stay out of this. It isn't her place. One of you call me back."

"I now know where Ally gets her bitchiness from," Matt comments as he flips his phone shut. He'd seen hints of this side of Sally before, but he knows better than most that a crisis can bring out a whole different side of a person.

"See why I shut my phone off," Emily replies looking at Matt as she slides the key into the slot to open the hotel room door.

"You might want to check your messages…" Matt hesitates not knowing exactly how to phrase what he needs to tell her. "Come here," he requests as he goes to sit on the bed. She sits on the side of the bed next to him bending one leg in front of her on the bed. "It sounds like it might be almost time," Matt quietly informs that the end may be near for her grandmother as he rests a hand on her leg.

Emily nods and sighs. She knew it was coming. Matt notices the tears that spring to her eyes as she gets up and retrieves her phone from the hotel room dresser. Returning to the bed she punches in her voicemail code and puts it on speaker so Matt can hear too.

"Hi Emily, It's your aunt Sharon. Sorry to give you bad news if you haven't heard already, but mom isn't doing well. She wants to go home, but your mother is dead set against it and dad doesn't want to give up. Please call your grandfather. He'll listen to you."

"Hey, it's Sarah. I know you're working that high profile case, and by the way please catch this guy because I'm really freaked out. Anyway I need you. Our mothers are fighting and Grandma just wants to go home and look at her garden one more time. You know you are grandpa's favorite so please call him and use your magic negotiation skills on him. Love you."

"Emily, Don't you dare call your grandfather and try to talk him out of what is best for your grandma. You need to stay out of this. Dad has made his decision and it is final."

"I want to hear what she left on your phone," Emily requests of Matt infuriated by the message that her mom had left her.

Matt plays the message for her and watches the spark of passion and life that had been missing a few hours ago come back to her eyes. Even if it is another crisis, he is glad it will take her away from the horrible, gut wrenching case they have just finished.

"Hello Matthew. This is Sally. Some decisions need to be made about mom and I know Emily's aunt and cousin have been calling trying to convince Emily to get my dad to take mom home from the hospital. Please give her the message that she is to stay out of this. It isn't her place. One of you call me back."

"It isn't my place?" Emily angrily puts the statement into question form. "How is it her place? She left Wyoming as soon as she could and never looked back. It was like the place was never good enough for her. She says it's not my place, but how is it her place when she won't even take her place as mother and reach out to Alison?" Emily rambles furiously.

She drops the phone on the bed and rubs her hands over her face wondering how her family somehow has to involve her in everything, not that she doesn't want to be involved. It's just that she's always being asked to do something or being blamed for something. Maybe it's her fault. Not surprisingly she does like to fix broken relationships and resolve conflicts.

"What can I do?" Matt asks knowing Emily has taken on a lot the last month and a half between helping Alison find a job, apartment, and adjust to life on the outside; this case; and her grandmother's illness.

"Tell me if I should get involved or not, and if I do get involved whose side do I take?"

"Go… with… Your…Gut," he emphasizes each word of his famous advice as he places his hands on each side of her stomach and leans in to kiss her. "You already know what you're going to do," Matt encourages picking her phone up off the bed and handing it to her.

Even though it's almost 9:00 in Wyoming Emily calls her grandma. She recognizes Emily's voice and tells her several times over the course of the conversation that she wants to go home, which Emily already knew in her heart. She just had to hear it from her grandma.

Emily then calls her grandfather and uses her best negotiation skills to make him understand her grandmother's wishes.

"I know you want her to stay with us. So do I, but that isn't going to happen," Emily reasons. "She wants to come home grandpa. You've always given her everything she wanted. Please don't deny her this because you're scared. She's scared too, and she wants to be at home with you."

Emily's grandpa agrees that he'll check her out of the hospital the next day. Her grandpa flexes his negotiation skills by getting Emily to agree to come visit as soon as she can. When Emily hangs up, she leans over and places a soft loving kiss on her husband's lips.

"What was that for?" Matt asks.

"For being an incredibly supportive husband who knows what I want and need before I even know I want or need it."

"What's the plan?" he asks running his fingers up and down her arms.

"First, we have that forget all you worries sex you were talking about, then we sleep for a good 7-8 hours, then we find a flight to Wyoming."

"I like it when you're in charge," Matt comments before getting started on the first part of the plan.

A few moments later Emily puts a hand on Matt's chest to stop him from kissing her again as a worrisome thought has seeped into her mind.

"I don't have any vacation left," she explains responding to Matt's questioning look. "I just promised my grandpa that I would come visit and I have no vacation to do this." She had used all of her vacation for the honeymoon and Alison's parole hearing. Matt has a few more days of vacation time than her, so he still has a couple left.

"Cheryl's not going to let you negotiate for a while anyway," Matt reminds her.

"I don't want to be put on leave," Emily frets, suddenly nervous about her career.

"It's going to be okay," Matt assures her. "I'll give you my days if it comes to that and then we'll both get days for the funeral. You're supposed to be forgetting your worries," he reminds her as he places a hand on her cheek and kisses her softly at first to probe and see if she's still in the mood, then deepens the kiss when she responds passionately.

* * *

Late the next afternoon Emily pulls up to her grandparents' farm house. She had been driving since she knew where she was going having spent many summers on the farm growing up and even through college.

"Thank you so much for coming with me," she says reaching over and placing her hand on her husbands arm. She knows it's sort of his job now as her husband to be involved in all of her family stuff, but her family is a lot to take on.

"Just remember whatever happens, I've got your back," Matt encourages placing his other hand over hers. He senses that she isn't really ready to deal with her family. She leans over and kisses him before getting out of the car.

As they walk up Matt and Emily hear Emily's aunt Sharon ask her grandma if she knows who is here to see her. As Emily walks up to her grandma her grandma says, "My Emily is here." She reaches out her hand and Emily takes hold of it in her own as she sits on the lawn chair next her grandma.

"Hi grandma," Emily greets then leans in and kisses her grandmother hello. She watches as her grandmother's gaze moves from her over to Matt.

"That's your husband?" It is both a statement and question as Emily's grandmother struggles to place him.

"Yes," Emily replies. "This is my husband Matt. He came with me last summer to see you when you had your surgery and were in the hospital."

"Hi Elaine," Matt says leaning down and kissing her cheek.

"It's grandma now," Elaine insists.

"Ok grandma," Matt agrees. "How are you feeling today?"

"Tired, but glad to be in the sunshine enjoying my garden and my family," she replies.

Emily is having a hard time seeing her grandmother with a mind that is still functioning pretty well, but a body that is failing her.

"They told me you caught some serial killer," Elaine refers to the rest of the family telling her about Emily's case. Matt can see the pride in Elaine's eyes.

"Yes," Emily replies remembering that her grandmother doesn't like the words yeah or yup.

"Remember when you used to go with your grandfather on patrols. You were barely 18. I used to worry so, but he claimed you were the best shot in Wyoming and you could talk a rooster out of crowing in the morning."

Everyone laughs at that comment except Sally, Emily's mother. Emily had felt the tension since the moment she arrived, but had ignored her mom and stayed to talk with her grandmother. Needing a little break she asks, "Where's Sarah?"

"Out in the barnyard somewhere with some of your other cousins," Emily's aunt Sharon answers.

"I'll be back in a little bit," Emily says kissing her grandmother on the cheek, then takes Matt's hand leading him out toward the barnyard.

"Sarah!" Emily calls out after checking out the usual hang-out places in the barnyard such as the tractor and the hay bales piled in the open shelter.

"Hey Em," Sarah yells as she stands up in the unhitched wagon in the yard.

Sarah and her brother Justin give Emily a hand up into the wagon.

"Hey man," Justin says giving Matt a hand up while Sarah and Emily hug.

Emily and Matt squeeze in as everyone sits back down.

"I remember this wagon being bigger," Emily comments squishing between Matt and Sarah. "Are you sure it's going to hold all of us?"

"Pretty sure, just don't step in that corner," Justin says pointing to the front left corner. "It's rotted through."

"How long have you been here?" Sarah asks.

"About a half hour," Emily replies.

"Couldn't take the tension anymore?" Sarah's other brother Benjamin asks.

"yeah," replies Emily. "This just sucks. She's the glue that holds this family together."

"Without her our mothers will never be in the same room," Sarah sighs.

"Does one of you who knows how to cook have her meatloaf recipe?" Benjamin asks.

"I do, but mine never turns out as well," Emily replies.

"Mine either," Sarah laments.

"Speaking of food, what should we do for dinner?" Justin asks.

Everyone agrees with Sarah's suggestion to go into town for pizza. Emily and Matt spend the weekend in a hotel in town near her grandparent's farm. Her grandmother is still hanging on when they leave to go back to LA. Emily gets the call on the following Tuesday that her grandmother has passed on.

* * *

Emily and her mom are civil for the funeral, but there is definitely a rift. It remains a rift for the time being because Emily knows they shouldn't try to repair it during the days of the funeral and her mother and father leave right after the service. Emily and Matt have three days off of work for the funeral and Emily had stressed her need to stay and help her grandfather for as long as they could, so they remain an extra day.

"What are you looking at?" Emily questions raising her eyebrows at Matt who had been doing more staring at her then raking out the stall next to her. She wipes sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand then pushes back sweat-soaked strands of hair.

"Nothing…, I know you like hikes and nature, but I've just always thought of you as a city girl. You're pretty good at this farm stuff," Matt comments intrigued by the farmhand abilities of his wife.

"You know I spent summers here."

"I thought you like brought the men sandwiches and lemonade," Matt teases.

"Oh yeah because that is so my personality to cater to men," Emily replies sarcastically.

"Good point," Matt concurs. "Did you really work for the police department here?" Matt asks.

"Not officially," Em replies with a sneaky smile. "Everyone around here knows I'm the best shot in town though."

"Not while I'm in town," Matt challenges.

"Let's finish this and then it's you and me. We'll see if grandpa is up for a little shooting and officiating."

Emily's grandfather is in the best sprits they've seen him in all weekend as they take turns taking aim at beer cans with a bebe gun. Matt wins the competition between he and Emily earning a handshake from her grandfather and a comment about Emily being in good hands, which elicits a face from her that only Matt sees her make. Emily's grandpa challenges Matt to a little shoot off and while they are at it Emily sneaks up to the house for the picnic basket.

"I'm going to steal him for a little bit," Emily tells her grandfather referring to Matt. "Aunt Sharon has dinner ready up at the house. "

"Back before dark," her grandfather reminds her out of habit.

"We'll be back in a little bit. I just want to show him Peace Pond," Emily tells her grandfather.

"Wow this is amazing," Matt comments as Emily lays out a blanket next to a little pond reflecting the mountains around them and a beautiful sunset.

"We found it when we were little and thought it was so beautiful and peaceful we named it Peace Pond. I think I had a thing for alliteration at the time," she gives a little half laugh at the memory. "You've been so great and so helpful I thought I'd get you out here for a little relaxation."

"I'm glad you did. You've been kind of quiet; this will give us a few minutes to talk."

"Quiet?" Emily questions confused. She doesn't feel like she's been unusually quiet.

"As in telling me how you are feeling," Matt replies. "You usually tell me when you are overwhelmed, or sad, or pissed off. Of course I know you are sad, but how are you doing in dealing with the case and everything that's happened over the last month?" he asks resting a hand on her back.

"Honestly, I'm really struggling to find the good in the world right now. We've seen so much of the ugly and horrible lately," she sighs placing a hand on his arm. "I'm stressed about being at odds with my mom. I'm constantly worried Alison is going to screw up again. But, I'm just trying to concentrate on worrying about the things I can control and not the ones I can't."

"You're so smart," Matt leans in to kiss her.

"Do you know what reminds me everyday of the good people in this world?" she asks and he waits for her response. "You!" she says softly but emphatically. "You remind me there are good people who genuinely care about other people. You make life fun with your charming flirting and funny comments. You make me less scared about someday bringing a baby into this sometimes crazy and cruel world because I know you will help him or her to only see the fun and excitement of being alive."

"I am pretty good aren't I?" he teases.

"Pretty good," she agrees leaning in to kiss him. When he takes it further she complains, "I'm really sweaty and gross."

"Have I ever cared about that?" he asks.

"I have a better idea," she coaxes softly.

"Pretty sure that's not possible," he quips.

"It's something I've always wanted to do," she tells him standing up and peeling off her clothes. He is okay with anything that involves her undressing so he waits patiently to see where this is going. She jumps into the pond going all the way under.

"Coming in?" she asks laughing at Matt's bewildered and amused expression.

"Hell Yeah," he replies quickly joining her.

"This is not as easy as they make it look in the movies," Matt complains as they slip and slide trying to kiss in the water. After a little flirting and playing Emily gets out.

"We've got to get back. We don't want to be trying to find our way in the dark. It's been a long time since I've been out here."

Matt's only slightly disappointed they didn't do much more than kiss on their little venture. He's enjoying just having a little lighthearted fun with his wife after the heavy few weeks they've had.

"If we don't want a lecture we'd better run," Emily insists grabbing his hand as they tear across the farm. Matt goes with it getting the feeling that she just needs to let loose and to feel alive. They arrive on the porch still laughing over their skinny dipping adventure. Her grandfather has been waiting and watching for them.

"Hi… Whew, we just made it," Emily greets her grandfather.

"You're good kids," her grandfather comments placing a hand on her cheek. His spirits lift in seeing their mischievousness, playfulness, and joy.

"Not that good, your granddaughter just took me skinny dipping," Matt jokes only making this comment because he knows her grandfather is not a prude and has heard of much more scandalous things in his lifetime. Matt also thinks he'll get a kick out of it.

"Matthew!" Emily exclaims giving him the 'I am going to kill you' look, but the look softens when she sees amusement on her grandfather's face.

"Oh I know what goes on by that pond. Many a grandchild and great-grandchild has been conceived there. Life goes on," he muses more to himself then to them.

* * *

Usually there are six negotiators in the Los Angeles CNU. Matt, Emily, Temple, and Binder have been there for years, but the other two spots have been a rotating door of negotiators. Matt's temporary partner had gone back to the smaller office she'd come from not having liked the big city opportunity as much as she thought she would. Emily's partner resigned after Cheryl threatened to discipline him for sexual harassment. They received a new negotiator, Todd, about a month ago. Since they are at five and Emily, Matt, Temple, and Binder can all work pretty well together in any combination; Cheryl has been rotating partnerships on the basis of what the case calls for.

On this current August night Matt and Binder are on a case where serving a warrant for arrest turned into the suspect barracking himself in. He is suspected of the disappearance of a woman.

Emily, Lia, and their friend Jenna from another department are waiting out the case at Sloan's. Emily figures Matt will have it taken care of by nine and it's a Thursday so even if he doesn't get back until ten they can have one drink before heading home.

The ladies are playing darts when Emily gets a call from Cheryl.

"Cheryl, what's up? Do you need me to take over?" she asks wondering what went wrong. This should have been an easy one.

"No, suspect is dead. We didn't get any information out of him on his involvement in the woman's disappearance. I need you to come get your husband."

"What happened?" Emily asks concerned. Her husband can be unconventional, but he is damn good at his job.

"He didn't listen to an order. Went with his own pigheaded idea and now he's pissed at me and himself." Cheryl gives Emily basic facts as Emily heads away from the bar to a quiet corner where others from upstairs cannot hear.

"I'm on my way, but Cheryl you've got to give me a little more to go on here. Did he screw up?" Emily asks in a hushed voice.

"By disobeying me, yes, with the suspect, I'm not sure. I honestly don't know what he was thinking. This is where I'm hoping you can help," Cheryl explains.

"Ok, can you send the address to my phone?" Emily requests. After telling the girls there was a slight problem with the negotiation she follows her GPS to where Matt is.

Frank greets Emily as she walks up to the perimeter of the scene.

"I talked him out of driving pissed off, but when I tried to talk about the case he walked off that way," Frank nods in the direction Matt started walking.

"Thanks," Emily accepts the keys from Frank and drops them in her purse.

"Watch your back in this neighborhood," Frank reminds her even though he knows it's unnecessary.

Emily doesn't have to worry about trying to find Matt in a strange, unsafe neighborhood for long. She guessed he might walk in the same direction they usually do in their own neighborhood. She started heading the other way and spots him after two blocks.

"Hey," she says when they are close enough. She hopes it comes out as a calming and non accusatory 'hey.'

"I knew she'd call you." Emily can't tell if Matt is ashamed, disappointed, or relieved; but at least he isn't as hotheaded as she expected to find him.

"She's hoping you'll talk to me and so am I. What happened?" she asks gently.

"I didn't screw up," he says defensively and Emily sees that he is still plenty pissed off. "Cheryl went off on me like I did, but I was right. I can't believe she is f*&*ing treating me like a child, threatening disciplinary action. It could have just as easily have gone the other way from what happened."

"Ok, so what happened?" Emily asks taking his hand and letting him explain as they walk back.

After he explains Emily understands his approach, but agrees that he screwed up in not listening to his partner and Cheryl.

"But you understand?" Matt asks wanting to clarify that she gets it.

"Yes, I get where you were going and why you said to him what you did, but I get why Cheryl is so upset too," Emily wants to be perfectly clear. "I'll back you on the technique even though it's not what I would have done, but you didn't communicate with your partner or Cheryl. You disobeyed a direct order from Cheryl. On that I'm with them."

He nods. He doesn't like that he's disappointed everyone, but he understands why they are upset with him. He knows he didn't handle the situation in the best way possible.

"Let me talk to Cheryl and smooth things over," Emily requests. He's done it for her a few times so Emily figures she owes him. She also can tell that this guy got to Matt and she's afraid that if Matt talks to Cheryl that Cheryl will notice it too.

"This guy got to you didn't he," Emily asks turning toward him once they are sitting in his car.

Matt doesn't answer, but she can see it in his eyes.

"If you want to try and find the woman, I'll help you Emily offers," knowing that he will want to fix this.

At 4:53 a.m. the following morning Matt comes back into the bullpen to find Emily sleeping on her arm hands still on the keys of her laptop.

He finds the scene endearing, but is in a bad mood over the case and say a bit more loudly and gruffly than he intends, "It's over. Let's go home."

Emily stretches and yawns, "Sorry," she groans mad at herself for falling asleep. She doesn't even have to ask if it ended well or not. She knows from the tone of Matt's voice and demeanor that the girl is gone.

"You weren't here tonight," Matt states.

"Matt I was logged into data bases and I talked to people trying to track down leads," Emily reasons. She knew what she was getting herself into when she offered to help him even after he'd been kicked off the case.

"You weren't here," he repeats firmly. "I used your passwords or whatever," he insists agitated.

"Fine," she says not willing to argue when he's like this. "She'll do it when he's not so emotional and more rational."

"Whatever happens I have your back," she tells him literally placing a hand on his upper back as they wait for the elevator.

"Thanks," he sighs quietly.

* * *

"Emily! What should I do? He's calling us! He's coming!" a panicky voice comes over the phone during a rainy October hostage negotiation.

"Stay where you are Laura," Emily responds to the nine year old girl who's hiding from her father in a closet with her younger sister and brother.

"He's not going to stay away from the kids much longer," Emily whispers to Matt who is on the phone with the man who has taken his family hostage. The standoff had started with the HT killing his soon to be ex-wife after. Matt's panicked look tells her he's out of ideas. Emily hears Laura start to cry louder.

"Laura, you are so brave," Emily assures the little girl. "I need you to be very quiet. I'm going to come in there soon to get you," she tells her praying that she's not lying to the little girl.

"We've got to go in," Matt decides not knowing how much longer he can keep the HT from hurting his kids.

"Can you keep the kids in the closet and out of harms way?" Frank asks Emily.

"Yeah, Just give me half a minute to prep them," she tells both Frank and Matt then turns her attention to preparing Laura and her little sister Alexandra for what is going to happen next.

"Laura, promise me one more time that you will stay in the closet until I come to get you," Emily makes the little girl assure her one more time. "Hold onto Alexandra and Jr. as tight as you can. Don't let them move," Emily adds.

"I will. I have their ears covered just like you said. We're ready," Laura tells her.

30 seconds later the HT is wounded and in custody and Emily has rushed into the house before it has even been secured with Matt at her heels.

"Do you want me to tell you now or later how stupid it was to come in here without your weapon drawn before anyone had said the HT and house were secure?" Matt asks when he catches up to her at the top of the landing.

Emily ignores him and makes her way to Laura's bedroom.

"Laura, it's Emily, I'm going to open the door okay?" she asks not wanting to scare the children.

"Ok," Laura replies.

Emily opens the door to find three children huddled together. Laura's hands are still over her brother and sisters ears as she presses them to her.

"Hi," she says kneeling down. "You are a brave, brave girl."

"I want my mommy," Laura's tears now flow freely that an adult is there to take care of them.

"I know," Emily sympathizes crawling into the closet. Laura's gaze goes to Matt still in the doorway of the closet.

"It's okay," Emily assures her. "This is my husband Matt. Remember I told you about him when we were on the phone." Matt scoots in beside Emily and says hi to the children. One year old Jr. pulls away from Laura and crawls into Matt's lap. Emily reaches out her hand for Laura's and takes a breath. "I know I said on the phone that your mommy was okay, but the truth is that she is not okay."

"I want to see her," Laura sniffles. Alexandra is still clinging tight to her sister and is crying for her mommy too.

"I'm sorry Laura, but you can't see her," Emily responds. She hates that she lied to the little girl on the phone, but she really had to do this in person.

"Because she's dead," Laura finishes bawling. Emily nods and a sobbing Laura crawls into her lap. Matt scoops Alexandra into his lap. She clings to him. Emily looks over at Matt and they both know this will be one of the worst cases of their careers.

"Why did my daddy do this?" Laura asks a while later.

"I don't know," even with all her psychology degrees Emily answers this question with all honestly as she rocks the little girl.

After a little coaxing Matt gets the younger kids to go with him to play in Alexandra's room while Emily and Laura stay in the closet and Emily tries to answer Laura's questions with appropriate information for a nine year old about why they couldn't save her mommy and about what will happen to her daddy and to them.

"Are you ready to come out?" Emily asks Laura after Cheryl gives them the okay that the father is off the premises and the mother's body has been taken out of the house.

It's only once they are outside that Cheryl tells them that the rain that's been pounding LA for the past 3 days has caused a mudslide and blocked the road. They are stuck until morning.

"Frank, what the hell does a 1 year old eat?" Matt asks his friend as he rummages through cabinets in the house trying to find dinner for the kids. He's realized in the short few hours he's been with the kids that there is a lot you need to know to have kids, and he definitely has a lot to learn. Frank helps him find and prepare a meal for everyone.

"How did you learn all this stuff?" Matt asks suddenly apprehensive about the prospect of having his own kids and being responsible for their well-being.

"That's what Emily is for," Frank laughs and Matt feels instantly better because she would know what to feed a one year old. Her neighbors when she lived at her condo had a one year old, and her brother has young boys.

Later Matt plays with the younger kids on the floor of the tent. "Do you want to play Trouble?" Emily asks Laura picking the game up off the pile of stuff she had taken from the house. Neither Laura or Alexandra had wanted to go back into the house after they were out, so they are spending the night in an FBI issue tent.

"No," is Laura's miserable reply. Emily senses Laura is struggling to deal with her intense sadness and now has also moved onto anger mixed in with despair over what has happened. She's been moody for the last hour or so.

"Ok," Emily replies. "Just let me know if you need anything," she adds briefly putting her hand on Laura's arm before getting up from where she'd been sitting on the cot next to Laura.

After about half an hour Laura comes over to where Emily is playing with Jr. and asks, "Will you read to me?"

"Of course," Emily replies. The psychologist part of her is wondering if Laura is looking to escape into a book the way Emily had when she was younger. Emily holds her arms out to Jr. and he toddles over to her so she can pick him up. They get cozy under some blankets on one of the three cots in the tent and Emily read's Charlotte's Web. Soon Alexandra wants to be close to her brother and sister and leaves Matt to crawl up on the other side of Emily.

The plan was to have the girls sleep together on a cot, Emily and Jr., and Matt would get his own, but seeing that this plan looks like it has gone out the window Matt pushes another cot right up against the one Emily and all of the kids are on. As soon as he is settled Alexandra crawls over by him.

"Want me to take him?" Matt asks noticing that Jr. is drifting off in Emily's arms. Matt lies down and she hands him the baby.

"I want to see," Alexandra reminds Emily through a yawn that she wants to see the pictures too.

"Lie down," both Matt and Emily say gently at the same time, "and I'll show you," Emily finishes.

20 minutes later the pictures are long forgotten and Alexandra is snoring softly cuddled up against Matt. Laura has fallen asleep against Emily.

Emily scoots Laura into sleeping position and tries to lie down in the little space she has.

"You're doing great with her," Matt whispers referring to Laura. "Today will be a little less traumatic because of you."

"Thanks," Emily replies. "You're doing pretty great too," she compliments reaching over and rubbing the back of the sleeping baby on Matt's chest.

Matt awakens a few hours later to a wet pants leg. He thinks about just ignoring it because if he gets up he is almost sure to wake everyone else up, but he doesn't want Alexandra to be uncomfortable. His decision is made for him as Alexandra wakes up whimpering.

"It's okay," Matt assures her. "You had an accident. We'll go get you cleaned up."

Sensing others awake Emily wakes up and Matt relays what has happened to her.

"Do you want me to go?" she asks.

"I can do it," he responds passing her Jr. who luckily does not wake up. "Are you warm enough? Do you need anything?"

"I think we are good," she tells him. "Extra clothes are in the blue bag," she adds.

Matt wraps Alexandra in his coat and carries her to the FBI trailer where he runs into Frank.

"How's it going?" Frank asks.

"Ok," Matt replies. "Just had a little accident."

After he helps Alexandra wash up and change her pajama's he finds a new coat to wrap around her and gives her an FBI cap from one of the closets.

Frank chuckles when he sees them. "You're looking good in one of these," he tells Alexandra tapping the brim of her cap. "And you look good with one of those," he adds to Matt referring to the child in Matt's arms.

"They can't go into the system for a day and a half," Matt walks out of the tent to find Emily arguing in a whisper with what he assumes is a social worker. She has Jr. wrapped in a blanket and pressed tight to her to keep him out of the misty morning air as much as possible.

"I understand your concern ma'am, but you have to be a licensed foster parent. I can't let you take the children with you," the social worker explains.

"It's ridiculous to put them into a foster home for one night. They are dealing with so much already. They trust my husband and me. Why put them through 24 hours of uncertainty when they could start healing with us? We're FBI agents. I'm sure we've had much more extensive background checks than any foster parent. Follow us to our house and see for yourself if you have to, but I am not letting these children out of my sight until their aunt and uncle arrive from Texas," Emily passionately makes her case.

"Let me call my boss and see if we can make an exception for FBI agents," the social worker tells the woman who is obviously not going to back down.

"You know if she actually does follow us home, we're screwed," Matt whispers coming up behind his wife as the social worker walks away punching a number into her phone. "We have extra beds, but none of them are actually set up. Also, I didn't clean up like I was supposed to last Saturday."

"You never clean up when it's your week. And you also never notice that I do it on Sunday."

"You're such a good wife," Matt compliments trying to make up for his failure to complete his household chores.

"Yeah, yeah I've heard that before." She's not really mad, especially now that she's springing three kids on him for the next day and a half.

"And those mama bear instincts are going to make you a great mother, not to mention I find you incredibly hot when you go into protective mode," he adds wrapping his arms around her waist and leaning in for a good morning kiss.

"Good morning girls," Matt says noticing they are being watched from the door of the tent. Emily and Matt head inside. The girls are quiet and sad as Matt and Emily help them get dressed. Emily explains that their aunt and uncle are coming for them.

"Can we stay with you until then?" Laura asks.

"I hope so," Emily replies.

Matt and Emily do get permission to take the kids home with them.

"I'm going to get Frank to make sure I did this right," Matt tells Emily referring to the installation of a car seat and a kid's seat into Emily's SUV.

"Good idea! I have no idea how to install those things," Emily replies.

Frank checks it out and gives them the okay to load up the kids and head home.

After a quiet ride to the Flannery house and unpacking all the gear they brought with them, Matt and Emily take the kids for a walk to the McDonald's on the main street not far from their house. Matt had tried to get the kids into singing and playing games in the car and is now trying to get them to play on the playset at McDonalds though the only one he is having any luck with is Jr.

"Are you girls ready to go home?" Emily asks. Alexandra looks tired and Laura just looks miserable. Both girls silently nod. At home Matt gets Jr. down for a nap on their bed surrounded by pillows so he doesn't fall out. Emily puts on some soft music and sits in the middle of the couch with Laura and Alexandra on either side. She strokes their hair. Alexandra falls asleep, but Laura doesn't.

"Want to read some more?" Emily whispers. Laura nods and they get up and Emily grabs a blanket to put over Alexandra and one for her and Laura. She and Laura snuggle into the chair and Emily begins reading as rain starts to fall again.

Matt wakes up from the short nap he'd taken in the late afternoon. He peeks over the pillows to see Jr. still tucked safely between and sleeping soundly. He finds the rest of the house quiet too since Alexandra is still asleep on the couch and Laura and Emily are asleep in the chair. Matt decides to make it his mission to get the kids to have a little fun tonight. It's still raining so they will need to find indoor things to do. He takes out the popcorn popper he and Emily had gotten for a wedding gift and digs through Emily's movie collection for a few Disney movies to choose from. What to do for supper stumps him until he remembers the last time Frank and Grace had them over for dinner they all made their own pizza. Frank's daughter Claire had a great time using the toppings to make a funny face on hers.

"What's the matter?" Emily asks Alexandra a little while later when she starts whimpering and pulling on Emily's shirt as she makes a bottle for Jr.

"Matt," Alexandra states pointing at Matt who has just put on his coat and is looking for his keys.

"Use your words," Emily encourages. "What about Matt?"

"Where is he going?"

"He's going to the store to get the ingredients for our pizza. Do you want to go?" Emily asks.

"Yes," Alexandra replies.

"Go get your coat," Matt encourages having overheard.

"I've noticed some regressive behaviors," Emily whispers about Alexandra. "It's completely normal for the trauma she's been through, but try to encourage her to act like a five year old," she advises.

Matt wants to pick her up and carry her to the car, but thinks of Emily's advice and instead offers his hand.

Later that night Emily awakens from a light sleep when Matt shuts off the DVD.

"Want to come to bed?" he asks after turning from the TV to see she is awake.

Emily surveys the sleeping children. "I think I'll stay here in case they wake up or need anything.

"Do you care if I go to bed? I'm exhausted," he yawns as he walks over to her.

"Go ahead. You did all the hard work with the pizza making and popcorn and getting the girls in pajamas. I'll take the night shift." She pushes herself up to a half sitting position to kiss him goodnight. "Is zombie free movie nights a good reason to have kids?" she teases.

"I could get used to zombie free movie nights." His voice is playful, but his eyes tell her he is serious. They share another soft, sweet goodnight kiss before Matt makes the short trip over to their bedroom to get some shuteye.

Two nights later Emily takes the opportunity of a commercial in the baseball playoff game Matt is watching to gingerly maneuver her way across the couch to cuddle with her husband who has been sprawled across the couch for the last hour watching the game as she's read a book.

"Are you going to finally tell me what you've been thinking about all night?" he asks letting her know that he knows she's been preoccupied. He wraps an arm around her as he makes more room for her next to him.

"I think we should start trying for a baby," she suggests looking into his eyes as her fingers caress his collar bone. She's been able to think of little else since the children left with their aunt and uncle at noon the day before.

"Are you sure we should decide this now? We've had a crazy couple of days. We both miss Laura, Alexandra, and Jr."

"Probably not, but we're ready. You were so great with the kids. I can't wait to see you as a father to our children. I want to have a baby with you."

"If you're ready then I'm ready," Matt kisses her enthusiastically ready to start on the baby-making right away.

* * *

Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

Summary: This is a story about all the big and little moments of Matt and Emily's lives. Please read chapters 1-10 first. This chapter takes place about 2 months after the last one.

Rating: M for language and sexual content

* * *

"Mmmmm the house smells delicious," Matt greets Emily as he joins her in the kitchen fairly early on Christmas morning. "And so do you," he adds as he wraps his arms around her and nuzzles her neck as she pours them each a cup of coffee.

"Merry Christmas," she says turning in his arms for a proper kiss.

"Merry Christmas," he replies. "Do we have time for presents before breakfast?" he asks hopefully.

"Yes," she replies equally excited for presents. Matt turns on the radio for some Christmas music. Both enjoy the tradition of a quiet, cozy Christmas morning with each other.

"It's beautiful!" Emily exclaims a few minutes later as she pulls a purple cashmere sweater out of a box.

"Really? Because I had no idea what to get you. I mean we've done the jewelry and watches. I think I've given you every favorite book you've ever mentioned. We've gotten each other tickets for different events."

"This is perfect," Emily assures him handing him a box that contains a green sweater.

"What are we going to do in 30 years?" Matt asks smiling as he holds up the sweater.

"Stop giving presents because all I want for Christmas is you," she sings the second part of the sentence incorporating the lyrics and tune of the Mariah Carey song. She leans over to kiss her husband.

Now Matt is torn between making love to his wife and eating the cinnamon rolls she made for breakfast. Luckily he has time for both and is back in the kitchen wearing his new green sweater by 11:00 a.m. to help Emily prepare for their Christmas Day guests.

"What can I do?" Matt asks her.

"Ice and drinks need to go in the cooler," she suggests.

"On it."

"Thanks."

By 1:00 their house is filled with a mix of friends and family who had no other plans for the day. Emily's cousin Sarah, her sister Alison, Matt's brother Chris, Matt's dad and grandmother, Lia, and Duff are all in attendance. The last two because they couldn't decide whose family to go to for Christmas so they just ended up staying in L.A.

"Hey Handsome will you check the Turkey and let me know how much more time it needs?" Emily asks glancing over to admire her husband in jeans and a sweater. She and Matt make the perfect team since she enjoys cooking side dishes and dessert and he is a master chef of meat.

Matt heads out to the grill and two minutes later Emily hears raised voices outside. She turns on the potatoes and heads out to see what's going on.

"You can't date her," Matt tells his brother.

"See this is why I don't tell you things. Why do you always tell me what to do and try to push me out of your life?" Chris accuses.

"Because you are always trying to screw it up, one up me, or take what's mine," Matt responds.

"Sarah is not yours, Emily is. You don't have claim over her whole family," Chris shoots back.

"First of all no one has any claim over me, not even Matt. Second of all what is going on here?" Emily interrupts the good old fashion brotherly jealousy.

"Did you know about this?" Matt asks her obviously upset. When she answers with a confused look he continues, "These two have been dating since the summer."

"No, of course I didn't know and it's their business," Emily reminds him.

"We should have told you," Sarah adds to the conversation and giving Chris an 'I told you so' look.

"Don't worry about it," Emily tells her cousin. "Let's have a nice dinner and we'll talk about this more later if you want and if not that's fine too," she suggests not wanting to get into a family discussion while she and Matt are trying to host their first Christmas event.

When Chris and Sarah head back into the house, Emily holds Matt up for a second. "I know you feel like this complicates the family and it does, but I can't say I'm surprised. We have invited them both to come with us a lot of things since we've been engaged. You tend to hook up with people you are around a lot," Emily reminds him patting his chest. "I know you and Chris have had a few little spats lately, but are they really about him dating Sarah or moving to homicide or are they more about him and your dad getting along better than you and your dad and his ignorance of you feelings sometimes?" Emily does a little analyzing of the situation to help out the brothers.

"Probably the latter," Matt admits.

"Then, you need to talk to him about the real issues or these silly little fights will keep happening," she advises. "Just not tonight," she adds wanting to keep Christmas as tension free as possible.

"So what are we really fighting about when we argue about our messy kitchen and bedroom?" he teases knowing that she needs a tension free Christmas, something she didn't get much of in her teens and twenties. Every year since they've been together she's mentioned how wonderful he's made Christmas for her and he doesn't intend to change that.

"Oh, that's really about your lack of organizational skills," she teases back, "which reminds me, I've got to keep this dinner on time so bring in that turkey," she orders.

"Be in in a minute," he says and gives her a quick kiss before going to tend to the turkey.

* * *

On a Saturday morning in mid February Emily convinces Matt to go running in an attempt to snap them out of their winter laziness.

"Why am I doing this again?" Matt complains stuffing his foot into a tennis shoe still half asleep at 7:15 a.m.

"Weren't you just the one whining about the guys giving you a hard time about putting on a few pounds?" Emily remakes her case for an early morning run. "Plus, isn't it usually better to be faster than the bad guys?"

"We don't need to be faster. We're smarter," he counters and a smile passes between them.

"Being healthier can only help our baby making chances," Emily pulls her secret weapon out of her pocket as she grabs his hand and pulls him off the bench by their back door.

He kisses her quickly on the mouth before challenging, "race you to the park."

"I… Won…!" Emily gloats between gasps for air as she rests her hands on her knees and bends over at the waist to catch her breath.

"Barely," Matt concedes. "Are you going to pass out on me?" he teases resting a hand on her back. "Because I haven't had first aid training in like two years," he continues to rib her as he hands her the bottle of water.

"That reminds me. You do need to renew your first aid next month. Damn smog," she mutters still not quite able to catch her breath.

"Smog, or is someone not in as good of shape as she thought?"

"I never said I was in good shape, just better shape than you," she retorts.

"We'll see who lasts longer out here," Matt challenges enjoying the playful competitiveness between his wife and himself. He reaches out for the water and takes a swig after she hands it to him.

"I have no doubts about how long you can last," she comments. Her tone and mannerisms are playful as she pats his arm and jogs off.

It's the look in her eyes and the real meaning behind the comment that have Matt nearly spiting out his water. Sometimes her little comments and the way she knows how to get him worked up still take him by surprise. It reminds him of the time on the plane home from Denver when she'd suggested they become members of the mile high club. Neither had the guts to go through with it, but the comment led to some imaginative banter and to them heading to a hotel as soon as they had landed in L.A. "How the hell am I supposed to run now?" he calls after her. She turns back for a second and shoots him a wicked smile that proves she knew exactly what she was doing with that comment.

"Just wait til we get home," Matt warns when he catches up to her.

"You are totally playing into my hands you know?"

"I think I've been playing into your hands since the day I met you Lehman."

As they run through shadows and early morning sun Matt reflects on his feelings of genuine gratitude, love, and respect for the woman running next to him. A movement in the brush by the side of the road has Matt holding out his hand to indicate that he wants Emily to stop and listen, much like he would when they are clearing a room or busting into a house.

She stops, listens, and watches with him until a little yellow head appears from between the bushes.

"Oh!" Emily's surprise is evident in her exclamation. She moves toward the adorable creature as Matt steps back. "Where did you come from?" she asks the yellow lab puppy as she picks him up.

"Be careful," Matt warns noticing how dirty the pup is. "Can't it have diseases or something?"

"It's just a puppy," she coos already in love.

The puppy hops out of her hands and heads back to the brush stopping once to look back at Matt and Emily to make sure they follow. Matt follows the little monster through the brush.

"There's more," Emily comments. "Who would leave puppies out here?"

Matt sighs. He doesn't know who left the puppies, but he does know that any plans he had for he and Emily when they got home are now gone. He also knows the puppies won't be staying here in the bushes. Emily picks up two puppies and Matt picks up three. Emily is holding the puppy that had led them to the others. He jumps out of her arms and begins to follow Matt. It appears the puppy does not plan on running away so Emily takes another puppy from Matt. They each carry two while the savior puppy trails behind Matt.

At home they devise a makeshift pen out of old pieces of wood for the puppies. Matt starts inside to clean up and change so they can take the puppies to the Humane Society. The savior puppy jumps over the wood to follow him.

"Ah Matt, looks like you have a shadow," Emily calls to him. She already thinks this dog is great. He's going to do all the work for her.

Matt turns around to find the dog right at his feet looking up at him. It's a similar look to one Emily gives him. The one he can't say no to. The one she'd given him the moment she'd seen the puppies.

"Ah Damn it, that's your name isn't it?" he grumbles picking up the dog. "You're Shadow aren't you?" he asks in a more playful matter as he scratches the puppy behind his ears.

Emily laughs out loud.

"I hope you think this is funny when you're picking up dog poop,"

"You know he's going to get big right?" she teases him about his fear of dogs.

"Yeah, well he'll be my big dog and he'll scare away all the other big dogs," Matt says in a jokingly gruff manner. He can't believe he actually wants this dog. "We better not start calling him ours yet. We don't know if we can keep him. And we're only keeping this one," he reminds Emily who looks much too comfortable in the middle of the pen with little puppies jumping all over her.

"Not exactly how I thought our family would be growing, but I'm glad you found us Shadow," Emily talks to the dog as she plays with him on the kitchen floor while Matt puts a pizza in the oven after a long day of visiting the Humane Society, the Veterinarian, and the pet store. She's wanted a dog for as long as she can remember. Her parents never would entertain the thought. After settling in California Emily had always lived in apartments or condos that only allowed small dogs. Small dogs aren't for her. She's always wanted a big, strong, fast dog like Shadow is going to be.

As he watches Emily and Shadow play, he hopes the dog will be a distraction for them from the pressure of trying to create a family. Even though it's only been a few months Matt thought they'd be pregnant by now. That part of their relationship has always come so easy. Hopefully the distraction of training and playing with the dog will take away the pressure they are putting on themselves to create a baby, but not take away the time to keep trying.

* * *

"Get out of there," Emily scolds Shadow a month later as he tries to get into the garbage while she's making dinner on a Friday evening. He doesn't listen to Emily, but a second later when Matt opens the door he bolts from the garbage to greet him.

"Your dog needs to go to obedience school," she greets Matt grouchily. She's tired from a long week at work and Matt can tell she's mad at him for God only knows what reason. He knows she's not having a good week, but boy oh boy has she been moody.

"He's a puppy. He's energetic," Matt defends their dog who he knows Emily loves very much.

"He nearly knocked me on my ass when I cam in with the groceries. It was your turn to shop by the way."

'Ah so she's not mad at the dog,' Matt thinks. 'It really is about something I didn't do.'

"I can't wait any longer. I'm booking my ticket for the conference in Florida tonight. Are you coming or not?" she continues. All the feelings of anger, frustration, and hurt she'd been keeping in all week have suddenly come to the forefront and she doesn't know how to control them. She just needs to get it all out.

"Em, we talked about this." Matt can see this is what she's really upset about so he keeps his tone calm and even.

"I don't understand why you won't come," she tells him a bit more sad and frustrated than angry now.

"Cheryl said I don't have to," he explains.

"But I asked you to. I'm presenting."

"I come to your classes all the time. I've seen you do this material fifty times."

"I've never presented anywhere this big. It's a national convention Matt. Plus it's in Disney World. I've never been there. I thought it would be fun to take a couple extra days and go together, especially since it's our anniversary."

"It's not my idea of fun. Go to the conference we'll celebrate our anniversary the weekend before or after," Matt tries to reason. He hates the look of sadness and disappointment he's put in her eyes, but he just can't go there.

"It would be a chance to get away and try for a baby again. Why won't you give in on this? We can go anywhere you want to go next time," she tries to compromise, tries to understand why he's being like this.

"Emily Drop It, I'm not going," he snaps under the pressure of disappointing her about the trip and about not being able to get pregnant. "Why won't you give in on this? It's like you care more about your job than us," he accuses. He knows it's a low blow, but he's mad that she won't budge and consider not going to the conference.

"You know that's not true. You finish the damn dinner if you want it. I'm not hungry anymore." Tears in her eyes she turns and walks into the living room.

Matt turns off the stove not hungry anymore either. He needs to think and to prepare himself for a calmer, more in-depth conversation with Emily. One where they actually talk about what is really bugging them and not just stick to the surface problems. He picks up his keys from the counter.

Emily hears him pick up the keys and panics a little that he is leaving. "Matt," she says her voice cracking as she walks back into the kitchen, tears still on the verge of falling.

"I just need a little break… A little time," he reconsiders the word break after seeing that the similarity to his wording the time they actually took a break brought the same look to Emily's face she had that night after the prison riot. The look like she had just gotten punched in the stomach. "I'll be back soon," he assures her as he grabs his motorcycle helmet so she doesn't worry.

As Emily sits on the couch with Shadow lying in her lap, she comes to the realization that Matt would come just for her even if he didn't want to go to Florida. There is something deeper holding him back. Something that's hard for him to talk about. There are only two things Matt has trouble talking about, his mom, and when he makes a mistake. Shadow jumps off her lap and goes to cry at the door for Matt. "Oh sure, just desert me too," she mutters letting a few tears fall as she lets go of the frustrations from the week. Shadow barks just before Emily hears the motorcycle. She and Shadow go outside and wait for Matt on the porch.

"Hey," he says coming up to her and placing his hands on her hips.

"Hey," she replies wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I'm sorry," he tells her as his thumb grazes over skin where her shirt has lifted up from her putting her arms around him.

"Me too," she replies and leans in for a kiss. She takes a seat on the porch. Matt joins her and Shadow tries to fit in the middle, but Matt puts the dog on the other side of him.

"You went with you mom to Disney World didn't you?" she asks.

"We went the month before she died. I went from some of my happiest memories to some of my worst."

"I get it Matt. You don't have to come. But you do have to talk to me," she says gently.

"I know. I just feel so stupid feeling like this. I want to go for you."

"It's not stupid to feel the way you do," she says taking his hand. "And you never have to feel stupid in front of me," she reminds him as she plays with his wedding band. "You don't have to come," she reiterates. "Do you really think I care more about my job?" she asks needing to know what her part in this argument is.

"No, it was just something to say, but it would be nice if you weren't teaching four nights a week. I want you to go. You are going to be presenting with the best of the best in the bureau. You always say it's good to think of the good memories and talk about them. So, that's what I'll do. I don't want to miss your presentation or you experiencing Disney World for the first time. I don't want to be apart on our anniversary."

"Thank you," she says softly and kisses him again. "Only two more weeks of this session, then I'm telling Cheryl only two nights a week. Plus I owe you a vacation of your choice and more," she lets him know how much she appreciates him giving her this.

"I'll start collecting on the more part right now," he informs her bringing his lips to hers.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Emily asks Matt on a Sunday morning a few weeks later as they walk up Main Street USA in Walt Disney World.

"Yup, how could I not be when I see that smile?" he gives her a little nudge along with the endearment. "Happy Anniversary Em."

"Happy Anniversary," she repeats taking his hand in hers as she takes in the quaintness of Main Street and the wonder of Cinderella's Castle in front of her.

"Look Uncle Matt, Balloons!" Clare exclaims. Frank had also decided to make the convention a vacation for his family.

"Which one do you want?" Matt asks Clare.

"You'll be carrying it around all day," Frank warns Matt chuckling.

"We'll get one at the end of the day," Matt promises. "Let's see what else we can find Clare Bear," he suggests scooping her into his arms and then taking Emily's hand again.

"How can you eat that? It's 8:30 in the morning." Lia is obviously grossed out by Duff's choice of a chocolate and caramel covered apple for breakfast.

"It's good," he proclaims with his mouth full. "Who's ready for Space Mountain?"

The couples and kids have a wonderful day competing for points in the Toy Story ride, listening to bad jokes on the Jungle Cruise, and riding the more thrilling roller coasters.

* * *

"I'm doing what you asked?" Emily tries to placate a grumpy Matt a few weeks later as they go over his testimony for the negotiation he is being sued over.

"You're nitpicking," he accuses.

"You asked me to," she defends feeling like nothing she does is right lately.

"We could lose everything," Matt reminds her.

"I get that you think that, but we're not going to. Cheryl barely gave you a slap on the wrist. How you handled that negotiation was in the gray area between right and wrong. We're going to beat this," Emily assures. "So, can you please drop the attitude?"

"Typical woman, you expect me to just take your mood swings, or PMS, or whatever in stride, but I'm never allowed to be a little grouchy," he complains.

"Fine, be grouchy," she gives up in exasperation. "Matt, I'm here for you," she reminds him in a less frustrated manner as she places a hand on his arm. Apparently it's not in her to just give up and she finds a more rational way to communicate. "I just don't know how to help. Tell me what you need."

"Ice cream," Matt declares knowing he needs to change his attitude before he and Emily end up really ticked off at each other.

"I'm serious Matt." Emily doesn't want him to just blow off his feelings. She wants him to talk about them.

"I'm always serious about ice cream," he teases knowing he can always distract her from analyzing with playful banter.

"Do you know how I knew we were meant to spend our lives together?" Emily asks him.

"How?" he asks.

"Because I still love you even when you annoy the crap out of me," she replies smiling as their banter has dissipated the tension.

"That should go on a greeting card," he teases back grabbing his wallet off the counter.

* * *

"Hey Cheryl, do you have a minute?" Emily greets her boss as she walks into her office on a morning in early June.

"Hi, what's up?" Cheryl asks noticing Emily looks kind of down.

"Can I have the afternoon off? The fire is moving our way and I don't want to wait and have it be too late to get the important stuff out of the house," Emily explains.

"Of course, anything else I can do, give you my keys to move your stuff to my place?" Cheryl offers.

"No thanks. I already have Lia's. I just need a little time to save our house, my marriage…" Emily trails off and starts to leave.

"Hold it," Cheryl orders. "Your marriage?" she questions worried. It's not like Emily to be overly dramatic.

Emily turns around and gives her a 'I don't want to get into it look.'

"You wouldn't have said anything if you didn't want to talk about it, so sit," Cheryl instructs.

"It's not a big deal," Emily assures her. "I love him very much. It's just Matt has been stressed out and crabby with being sued over the Murphy case and now the last couple of days with having the wildfire so close."

"And he takes it out on you," Cheryl interjects knowing her old partner's ways.

"Yeah, it's like everything I do or suggest is wrong or stupid, which only makes me irritated and crabby right back at him. I'm thinking if I can get the dog, our important documents, boxes of memories, and most valuable items moved over to Lia's maybe I can swing by court and pick Matt up so we can go to dinner and have some time for us."

"Good luck. Let me know if you need anything."

"Thanks Cheryl."

"Hey I got your text," Matt greets Emily as the courtroom dismisses for the day.

"I moved Shadow, the important documents files, and some of our memories and valuables to Lia's. Lia said she would keep Shadow for the night so I was thinking instead of going home and waiting all night for the fire department to come bang on our door and tell us we have to leave, that maybe we could go to dinner and then to the Marriott for the night."

"I want to go home and wet everything down again and see if there is anything else we should move."

"I did already," she informs him. "Plus there are water use restrictions."

"Screw water restrictions. It's our F*&#ing house," Matt's voice takes on the hard edge that she doesn't like.

"Why can't you just trust that I've done everything we can do. You know I love that house just as much as you do."

The hurt Matt sees in her eyes reminds him that he hasn't been the easiest person to live with or the greatest husband the past week or so. Plus he knows Emily is perfectly capable of taking care of things.

"Did you remember my autographed baseball and my favorite slippers?" Matt asks in a playful manner extinguishing the tension that had been building between them as he places a hand on her back guiding her out of the courtroom.

"I put them in with Shadow, so I can't promise what condition they'll be in when you see them again," her words tease but her expression tells him she did remember.

"Then I trust you," he teases back. "Where do you want to go for dinner?"

* * *

"God I can't just sit here wondering if our house is being burnt to the ground," Matt begins pacing the hotel room again later that night.

"I have an idea," Emily tells him turning off the news and disappearing into the bathroom with a bag. With the stress of being sued and them pushing each other's buttons every other night neither of them had been in the mood for intimacy in the past few weeks. The one night she had tried to initiate sex Matt had a very rare case of not being into it.

"Wow! You look amazing," Matt compliments as she emerges from the bathroom strategically covered in silk trimmed with lace. Emily notices an uneasiness along with the earnestness of the compliment. "I'm sorry Em. I just don't think I can. There's just too much pressure right now with the house, this case, trying for a baby…" he trails off feeling like he's disappointing her as she joins him on the bed looking extremely hot in lingerie he's never seen before.

"I know there's not a lot we can control right now, but we can control us. No pressure, no thoughts about a baby, no thoughts about being sued or a fire, just you and me," Emily encourages gently as she snuggles up to him trying not to show disappointment in his initial reaction. There was a time that no matter what mood he was in he wouldn't have thought twice about her offer.

"I don't want to disappoint you," he tells her. It's not that he's afraid he won't be able perform again. That's near impossible when she is wearing what she is and the way she is coming onto him. It's just that he has a lot on his mind right now. He knows he has no control over the fire situation, but he did get them into the being sued situation and he just doesn't want to let her down.

"Matt, the only thing that could disappoint me is not being close to you. I hate these times when we are out of synch. It's not just the sex. I don't care if we have sex," she confides as she kneels behind him and massages his shoulders. " It's just I feel like we're disconnected or trying to push each other away when we need to be coming together. I just want to be with my husband and get through this together. I want the husband who knows he did what he felt was the right thing on that negotiation even though it didn't turn out right. I want the husband who's confident that he's god's gift to sex," she teases kissing his neck. "I want the husband who exactly four years ago in Denver wanted to be with me so much that nothing else mattered," she whispers in his ear.

**_Flashback to Denver_**

Matt hears a knock on his hotel room door and knows it's her. He'd heard the shower next door shut off about 20 minutes ago. He'd been hoping she'd come over, but he doesn't know if he's going to be able to keep his desire for her in check this time.

"Hi, I'm glad you're still up. I can't stop thinking about this case," she explains as he lets her into the room. Matt has come to learn that the fast, rhythmic way she's talking means she's nervous. They'd been called in by the Denver FBI who had a tip on a man wanted on numerous charges in California. Their job is to track him down and bring him back to California. By the time they'd gotten to Denver the guy was long gone, but he had left some clues which they had been in the process of running down when Cheryl had ordered them to pass on their information and get some sleep. Emily is currently expounding some more ideas about the clues.

"That's good work," Matt compliments. "We'll start there in the morning," he adds not able to think about work when she looks so hot in athletic pants, t-shirt, and a ponytail. "Is work the only thing you can't stop thinking about?" Matt asks stepping closer to her, his voice a little lower than normal and his eyes more intense.

She intends to say yes, but under the scrutiny of his intense gaze the truth comes out instead. "No,… Ever since the other night I can't stop thinking about it." The 'it' she is referring to is a night a week and a half ago when they'd almost kissed when he'd walked her to her car after a night at Sloan's. She'd stopped him at the last moment. They both admitted out loud that night that the attraction has been there for a long time, but that they wouldn't do anything about it because they enjoyed being partners and their close friendship so much.

"I'd be asleep already if I could stop thinking about it," Matt admits.

"Crap, what are we going to do?" Emily asks already knowing what she wants to do. She wouldn't have come over and she definitely wouldn't have put on that little bit of makeup if she didn't want it.

"This," Matt says quietly and then kisses her. Work and everything else be damned he wasn't going to wait another second to do what he'd already waited so long for.

His lips capture hers again and again as he tests different angles and speeds. It has been awhile since she has been kissed this hungrily. As she responds with equal passion her hands explore his muscular arms and back. His slid down her back to her bottom pulling her closer against him. As she melts against him he continues to take her breath away with the actions of his mouth.

Matt has a brief moment of sanity. He removes his hand from under her shirt as he tries to enunciate a coherent thought. "If… you….want…stop….," he gets out between kisses.

"I can't," she breathes and for a terrifying split second Matt thinks she means she can't go through with it, but her lips capture his again and the kiss she gives him tells him that she meant she can't stop.

"Me either," he replies as they move toward the bed, neither able to stop what's been started.

"Oh God Matt," she whispers as he touches and teases. "That feels so good."

"How the hell did we wait this long?" he asks as her tongue, lips, and fingers sweetly torture him. "Jesus Em," he tenses with pleasure as she finds a particularly sensitive spot.

The moment he enters her rocks both of them to their cores. He needs a moment to compose himself as he feels her tremble beneath him with need and wrap tightly around him.

It is the most intense sex either of them has ever experienced. In the early hours of the morning after doing it again, they know there is no way this can be a one night thing. They decide that if they keep the rest of the world out by not letting them know that something is going on between them, they can keep doing this and everything will be okay.

**_Present Day_**

"I think I remember that guy," Matt teases knowing how lucky he is to have a wife who four years later wants him and loves him every bit as much as the first time they had sex.

"Good, because I miss him and he better kiss me now," she goads straddling his lap.

"Sure you don't care about the sex?" he asks after sharing a few passionate kisses.

"Maybe just a little," she teases coyly.

"That's good, because I plan on doing more than kissing you." The thought of Denver is all either one of them needs to be put in the mood. It reminds them of a time when no one knew they were together and they wanted to be together so much nothing else mattered, not their jobs, not their friends. It was just about them.

"That's kind of what I was going for," Emily reminds him between kisses. "Just us… none of the other stuff…"

"What are you doing?" Emily asks a little while later as she feels Matt slide a pillow under her bottom.

"I heard somewhere it helps conception," Matt replies.

"I thought we weren't thinking about that," Emily reminds him as she runs her fingers through his hair.

"I know, I think we just made a baby though," he replies placing a kiss on her stomach.

"I love you so much," she tells him as her hand slides from his hair to his cheek and he moves up the bed to share a kiss with her.

* * *

"Hey sleepyhead," Emily rubs Matt's back trying to wake him up. "It looks like we still have a house, at least for the moment, but they did evacuate the neighborhood last night so we are officially homeless for the time being."

Matt lets out a sigh as he rolls over.

"How do you feel?" he asks placing a hand on the side of her stomach.

"Happy," she replies knowing that he wants to know if she feels pregnant or not. "I won't know for a couple of weeks and if I'm pregnant then I'm pregnant and it's great, but if I'm not let's just be happy being together," she suggests. "We'll have a baby one way or another."

"I like that plan," Matt agrees before they kiss. "Want to head over to Olvera Street for some chorizo and egg breakfast burritos?"

Matt and Emily spend the morning as tourists in their own city. After checking out of the hotel they head over to Lia and Duff's to take care of their dog and take them up on their offer to house the homeless due to the wildfire which now also include Frank and Grace; their daughter Claire; and Kate, Frank's daughter from his first marriage.

* * *

A few days short of a month later Matt has won the lawsuit that has had him stressed out for the last few months. The wildfire was knocked back before it got to their neighborhood so their house was spared. Things are looking up for Matt and Emily Flannery and Emily has a feeling they are about to get even better.

"Hi!" Emily says as she steps out into the backyard where Matt is playing with Shadow on a warm July evening.

"Hey, what's up?" he asks.

"Not much, just that I think we have a test to take. I wanted to wait for two weeks, but I can't think about anything else."

"How late?" Matt asks catching on right away to what she is talking about. He comes to sit next to her on the step leading from their deck to the yard.

"Eight days," she replies trying not to get her hopes up. They'd taken tests at five and seven days two of the months they were trying.

"Do you have one?" he asks referring to the test.

"I picked one up three days ago."

"I can't look this time," she tells him eight minutes later.

"Two lines right?" he asks before heading into the bathroom.

"Yeah," she replies double checking the directions.

"Two lines?" he asks again. She is pretty sure from the awe in his voice that he sees two lines. She grabs the directions and heads into the bathroom.

With tears in their eyes they compare the directions to the test. There are definitely two lines on the test and the two lines definitely mean it's positive.

"We're having a baby!" Matt exclaims hugging her.

"I love you," she proclaims hugging back.

"I love you too," he replies before they share a kiss.

"Do you know when I think the baby was conceived?" she asks Matt looking back at him as she heads to their bedroom. She's had eight days to think about these things and wonder.

"The Marriott," she continues when Matt doesn't respond. She sits on the bed and places her hands on her stomach remembering how Matt had thought that night that they'd made a child.

"Should we be cautious?" Matt asks sitting next to her and placing a hand over hers. "These tests can be wrong right?" he questions not wanting to get their hopes up too high.

"Yes," she replies, "but I don't think it's wrong."

"Neither do I," he responds before kissing her.

"I can't believe there's a baby in here," Emily is still in wonder at the thought that she is carrying her and Matt's child.

"A little bit of you and a little bit of me," he trails a finger down her cheek.

As much as they try to talk about other things and take their mind off of the baby until they know for sure, Matt and Emily end up spending the rest of the night lying on their bed talking about baby names and nursery ideas.

* * *

Two days later Matt and Emily are in the park enjoying Fourth of July activities with Frank, Grace, their daughter Clare, and Frank's daughter Kate. Emily has been feeling nauseous all morning and now she is a little dizzy on top of it so she grabs onto Matt's arm. At first Matt is a little annoyed because it's hot outside and Emily usually isn't clingy. It only takes one look at her to have him concerned.

"Are you okay?" he asks. She looks pale even in the bright sunlight.

"Just warm," she replies suppressing a wave of nausea. "Would you mind getting me a water?" she asks.

"Of course," he replies as she lets go of his arm.

Immediately she knows it was a bad idea to let go and calls his name.

At hearing his name Matt turns around just in time to catch her head as Emily passes out.

Being a nurse Grace is next to Emily before the other's can process what has happened.

"Frank, you take Clare and Kate to get us some water," Grace orders.

"Emily," she says rubbing her shoulder. "Do you know what happened?" Grace asks when Emily moans.

"I fainted," Emily mumbles not sure if she's actually forming the words. Her head feels heavy and everything is hazy.

"It's okay, I'm a nurse," Emily hears Grace tell the crowd that's gathering. Emily already feels embarrassed and she can't even open her eyes yet. "Has she been sick? Is there anything that might have caused her to faint?" Grace asks Matt.

"She's pregnant," Matt tells Grace after thinking for a moment. Now even more terrified as he remembers she's carrying their child. "I mean we don't know for sure, but we took a home test the other day," he clarifies taking Emily's hand.

"Do you know where you are?" Grace asks Emily as she rests the cool water bottle Frank and the girls brought back on Emily's forehead.

"The park," she replies her voice steadier and clearer this time.

"These things happen," Grace assures Emily patting her hand. The assurance is also for Matt who looks like he might pass out himself. "Ready to sit up?" she asks Emily.

As soon as she's sitting Emily starts to stand up not wanting all the people standing around staring at her. She leans on Matt still a little shaky.

"Get some rest," Grace advises as they walk to the car. "You weren't out more than 10 seconds and Matt caught your head, so if you want to get checked out at a clinic or emergency that's your call, but I think it will be fine as long as you see your doctor this week. If you're feeling up to it we'll see you at the barbecue."

"Feel better," Frank and the girls tell Emily as they part at Matt's mustang.

"What's wrong?" Matt asks as Emily lets the tears fall once they are lying on their bed at home.

"What if I'm not good at this? What if I'm already failing him or her?" she shares her fears with Matt.

"You're not failing," Matt assures her rubbing her arm and then taking her hand in his. "And you didn't fail Aaron," he adds knowing that this is coming from the loss of her nephew Aaron. The baby a drugged out Ally had at 19, who Emily's parents took in and fed, but who was really loved and cared for by a 15 and 16 year old Emily until he died in his crib of Sudden Infant Death Syndrome.

"I can't believe I let this happen. I don't think I could handle it if I did something to hurt this baby we worked so hard to create."

"Grace said these things happen," Matt reasons. "Plus we don't even know for sure there is a baby," he reminds her gently. He feels odd being the more rationale one in the situation. Usually he's the one jumping three steps ahead.

"I know there's a baby," she insists. "And I really don't want to lose him or her," she sniffles scared that she might lose the tiny life inside her.

"Okay, so on Tuesday we go to the doctor and get you and the baby checked out, find out why you fainted, and learn what to do from there. It's going to be okay. Try not to worry," he encourages bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.

"How are you feeling?" Matt asks later that afternoon after Emily has taken a nap.

"Pretty good, just a little headache, no spotting," a slight smile comes to her face on the last two words. "Do you want to go over to Frank and Grace's?" she asks.

"Are you up for it?" he responds.

"I think so. I'll take it easy, just sit and chat."

"Hey, I'm glad you guys came," Grace greets them. "Beer is in the cooler on the porch," she shoos Matt out of this kitchen so she can talk to Emily.

"How are you feeling?" Grace asks.

"Good, just a slight headache, a little scared," she admits.

"Did you have a chance to make a Dr. appointment yet?"

"Yes, for Tuesday."

"How many weeks?"

"I think about 4."

"Don't worry I didn't tell Frank. I made up a story about you giving blood yesterday."

"Thanks, we're still a little bit in shock. I think we'll try to keep it to ourselves for a bit."

"Can I ask, was it planned?"

"Yes, we've been trying for about eight months. We're a little shocked it actually happened."

"Congratulations," Grace says coming around the counter to hug Emily.

"Thanks," Em replies.

"How are you doing?" Matt asks joining Emily at a picnic table at dinnertime with a plate for himself and one for her. She notices right away that there are more fruit salad and veggies than taco dip and potato chips on her plate.

"Good! Are you going to eat any of these vegetables?" she asks stealing a chip off his plate.

He gives her s sheepish smile knowing he's busted.

"I love you," she tells him stealing a quick kiss.

* * *

"Ah sorry for the late notice on these," Matt apologizes to Cheryl as he hands her requests for a few hours of sick time for each.

When she sees they are both for doctor appointments at the same time she knows it's either good news or bad news. As a boss it's none of her business, but as a friend she wants to know.

"Do I need to be concerned?" she asks.

Matt doesn't quite know how to answer because they do need to make sure Emily is alright.

"Should I be congratulating you?" she continues when Matt seems to be stumped by her first question.

"It's kind of complicated and I promised her I wouldn't tell you yet," Matt says conspiratorially.

"Ok, I'm going to assume since you're going this is her first appointment, so I'm just going to hug you and wish you luck and prayers that everything is okay."

Emily sees the hug and whispers to Matt when he comes back to their cubicle, "You suck at keeping secrets."

"She guessed," he defends even though he knows he doesn't have to. Her comment was more in jest than in accusation.

* * *

After Emily's doctor has confirmed the pregnancy, assured them that lightheadedness and fainting can be a part of pregnancy, dispensed prenatal vitamins and instructions, and assured them again that so far Emily and the baby appear to be doing well she leaves them so Emily can get dressed.

"I love you," Matt tells her overjoyed that Emily and the baby are alright. "And I love you," he adds caressing her stomach.

"We love you too," she replies. Her lips brush his as he helps her down from the table.

* * *

Thank you for reading!


End file.
